


Семьдесят три секунды

by snow_leopard



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_leopard/pseuds/snow_leopard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Это перевод замечательного макси-фика, с любезного разрешения его автора RedHead.<br/>Перевод в процессе, будет выкладываться по главам по мере готовности.<br/>Главы вычитаны, но не бечены, заранее приношу извинения за возможные опечатки.<br/>Сюжет и описанные в фике события представляют собой АУ относительно окончания 1 сезона.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Ваш добрый сосед Алый Бегун

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seventy Three Seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623244) by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead). 



> Это перевод замечательного макси-фика, с любезного разрешения его автора RedHead.  
> Перевод в процессе, будет выкладываться по главам по мере готовности.  
> Главы вычитаны, но не бечены, заранее приношу извинения за возможные опечатки.  
> Сюжет и описанные в фике события представляют собой АУ относительно окончания 1 сезона.

\- Семьдесят три секунды, Флэш, - он произнес имя с явной насмешкой. – Я уже начал думать, что ты не придешь.

\- Ах, прошу прощения, что задержался перед выходом из дома, Колд, - огрызнулся Флэш в ответ, резко остановившись в нескольких метрах от Леонарда. Под ногами все еще вспыхивали искры. – Зачем я здесь, Снарт? Кажется, мы договорились пересекаться как можно реже.

Так и было. После того, как Снарт выяснил личность Флэша, они – Капитан Колд и Флэш - заключили своего рода перемирие и старательно друг друга избегали. Отчасти сделать это было просто из-за того, что Лен был слишком занят в последние несколько недель, чтобы что-то планировать. Он разбирался с попытками покушений на свою жизнь со стороны мафии, и собирал вместе Негодяев. Да, наверное Флэш был не особо рад, что это название прицепилось благодаря ему.

Но избегать не значит игнорировать. Лен знал, что для успеха предприятий в будущем нужно играть тоньше, планировать лучше, и начать следует со сбора информации. Это ключ к тому, чтобы всегда на шаг опережать копов, - знать, как они действуют и использовать из слабости. То же относилось и к Флэшу – Барри Аллену – у которого тоже слабостей было немало. Но у Барри была его скорость, с которой Лен тягаться не мог. И раз уж победить нельзя, нужно просто брать этот факт в расчет.

И теперь все сводилось к тому, чтобы вычислить время отклика Флэша, в зависимости от исходной точки, в которой тот находился, и планировать все, отталкиваясь от этой информации. И почти все свое свободное время Лен посвятил этому занятию – изучению загадки Флэша через слежку за Барри Алленом.

Лен выяснил расписание Барри, начиная с графика его рабочих смен, вечеров, которые он проводил Старлабс, и вплоть до каждодневной рутины и вечеров, которые он проводил дома. Уточнил, насколько быстро Флэш прибывает на место происшествия в зависимости от того, где находится в текущий момент. Следил за новостями и блогами Централ Сити, и насколько мог, за мелкой и крупной рыбешкой криминального мира. Время отклика разнилось гораздо сильнее, в сравнении с полицией. Вероятно, это зависело от того, с кем был Барри, когда поступал вызов, и что делал. Но даже с учетом этого появлялся он всегда гораздо быстрее полиции, и Лену пока не удалось придумать, что с этим делать.

Но он позвонил Барри Аллену (узнать чей номер оказалось до смешного легко) и вызвал на встречу в не особо привлекательном месте посреди складского района по другой причине.

\- Ну что, ты не станешь рассказывать детективу Уэсту, что пропустил вечер пиццы, потому что отправился поболтать с Капитаном Колдом?

Барри смотрел на него во все глаза.  
\- Что... но... откуда ты знаешь, что...

\- Да ладно, малыш, твои действия легко предсказуемы. У вас на вечер среды одна и та же программа, если только какой-нибудь сверхчеловек не пытается разнести Централ Сити, конечно.

\- Ты следил за мной?!

Честно говоря, Лен был удивлен реакцией Барри. Неужели он думал, что Леонард не станет проводить изысканий? Барри даже не заметил, что в разговоре прозвучала истинная причина их встречи.

\- Это называется «изучение дела», парень, ничего личного. Я намерен держаться на шаг впереди тебя, а с твоей скоростью это не так-то просто. Но поговорить я хотел о другом.

По крайней мере, Лену легко удавалось вести в этом разговоре, в то время как Флэш очевидно ощущал дискомфорт из-за того, что за ним следили.

\- Так зачем ты мне позвонил? – стоило отметить, что он хотя бы не стал спрашивать, откуда у Лена номер.

\- Может, ты в курсе, что у меня появились враги, когда я вернулся в Централ Сити и столкнулся с семьей Сантини...

\- Да что ты говоришь.

\- То и говорю. И один из них усложняет мне жизнь, и... 

\- О нет, нет-нет-нет. Даже не думай, что я стану помогать тебе справиться с каким-то там киллером, который явился по твою душу, только из-за того что знаешь, кто я. Мы так не договаривались, Снарт!

\- Да я же не...

\- Ты решил, что мы союзники, раз я не попытался помешать твоей банде недавно? Это только потому, что у меня были дела поважнее! Я не преступник, в отличие от тебя, Снарт!

\- Поэтому я тебе и позвонил, малыш. Именно из-за того, что всё гораздо серьезнее. Видишь ли...

\- Позволь напомнить, ты похитил не одного, а ДВОИХ моих лучших друзей и...

Лен выхватил криопушку из кобуры и направил ее на Флэша. В воздухе мгновенно разлилось напряжение, а парень наконец-то заткнулся. Казалось, он был готов сорваться и умчаться, ну что ж – где-то теряешь, где-то находишь.

\- Кто-нибудь говорил, что у тебя есть дурная привычка перебивать людей? – Лен немного опустил пушку, расслабив руку. – Я здесь не для того, чтобы драться, и не потому, что решил, что ты внезапно захотел вступить в мою команду или поиграть в дочки-матери, - странная метафора, тут же пронеслось в голове, но он продолжил. – Я здесь потому что у меня на хвосте какой-то фрик из сверхлюдей, и полагаю, это твоя зона ответственности.

\- Стоп, за тобой гоняется метачеловек?

Так вот как их называют. Отслеживая свидетельства появления Флэша, Лен наткнулся на нечто интересное: Барри Аллен был не единственным человеком в Централ Сити, способным совершать вещи явно за пределами возможностей обычных людей. Удивляло количество остановленных им преступлений, в которых люди делали нечто априори невозможное, вроде той же способности бегать быстрее скорости света. Лен просто сложил два и два. Он выяснил, что Барри Аллена ударила молния во время взрыва ускорителя частиц, и также знал, что Флэш работает со Старлабс. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что некоторые из этих одаренных индивидуумов получили свои силы тем же способом, что и малыш Барри.

\- Если вы их так называете, то да – метачеловек. И я знаю, что ты всегда работаешь сверхурочно, если один из них начинает мутить воду, так что подумал, что тебе это может быть интересно. 

Барри смотрел настороженно, но Лен понял, что наконец завладел его вниманием.

\- Он наемник, зовет себя Дедлайном. Предоставляет свои услуги разным семьям по всей Северное Америке, ну, тем, что умудрились нацеплять колючек и теперь им нужно их стряхнуть. 

\- Дай догадаюсь, колючка здесь ты?

Снарт кивнул и отвесил насмешливый поклон. 

\- Так мне зачем звонить? Ты же мог выстрелить в него из криопушки, и дело с концом, так?

\- Я так и сделал. Оказалось, что броня, которую он носит, хорошо защищает от выстрела криопушки. А еще, к моему удивлению, выстрел просто прошел сквозь него, буквально. Оказалось, что стены и прочие объекты не особо его останавливают.

\- Подожди, так он исчезает?

\- Нет, Флэш, он становится неосязаемым, или еще как-то меняет свое состояние. Он стоит перед тобой, ты его видишь, но при этом теряет плотность.

\- Тогда это точно метачеловек.

\- Об этом я тебе и твержу. – Черт, иногда малец явно тормозил.

\- От меня ты чего хочешь? Мне кажется, это твоя проблема, Снарт. – Флэш двинулся, словно собираясь уйти.

\- Разве ты вместе с веселой компашкой ученых не этим занимаешься, Флэш? Запираешь людей со странными способностями в эту вашу тюрьму?

Флэш замер и взглянул на него, прищурив глаза.  
\- А ты хорошо все изучил, да? Но с моей точки зрения, если этот Дедлайн просто очищает город от типов вроде тебя, по большому счету, это не наша проблема.

\- А если семья Сантини решит убрать какого-нибудь владельца магазинчика, который не платит им «налоги», или на политика, который пошел против них? А я думал, вы, благодетели, не настолько черствые.

Флэш стоял так, что Лен не мог видеть его лицо, но по тому, как напряглись плечи, Снарт понял, что попал в цель.

\- Если мы поймаем Дедлайна, то просто окажем тебе услугу, - крикнул он через плечо. Кажется, ему просто нравится кричать. Почему просто не развернуться и не поговорить по-человечески? Да еще и незащищенной спиной повернулся. Кто-то должен поговорить с ним о том, какие риски это несет для личной безопасности.

\- Ты поможешь мне и другим его бесчисленным жертвам, не у всех из которых столь же... колоритное прошлое, - Лен, в свою очередь, предпочитал говорить ровным тоном.

Внезапно обернувшись красной вспышкой, Барри оказался лицом к лицу со Снартом, так близко, что ему инстинктивно захотелось сделать шаг назад. В последний момент он подавил это желание, но выпрямил спину и уставился Барри прямо в глаза.

\- Если будем ловить Дедлайна, будем все делать, как я скажу, Колд. Я не твой мальчик на побегушках, и если я пойму, что все не так, как ты мне рассказал, я уйду. – Барри подчеркнул последние свои слова, угрожающе (как он думал) сжав в руке отворот куртки Лена.

Они стояли очень близко, и Лен чувствовал его дыхание, с трудом подавляя желание поставить засранца на место. Вместо этого он прищурился и немного склонился к Флэшу, нарушая его личное пространство.  
\- Я здесь для того, чтобы узнать, как остановить его, малыш. Я не прошу поймать его ради меня.

В серо-зеленых глазах Барри был вызов, и выглядело это почти по-детски, но пристальный взгляд оставлял ощущение силы. Наверное, это делало Флэша Флэшем – твердая и непоколебимая решительность вкупе с каплей безрассудства.  
\- Я сказал, что мы сделаем всё по-моему, а это значит – не убьем его. Наша тюрьма существует не просто так.

\- Хорошо, если он не будет бузить, останется в живых. А как обычно все бывает с мета-людьми, Флэш?

Он наконец отцепился от куртки и отступил на шаг назад. Лен, до того неосознанно сдерживавший дыхание, вздохнул. От ощущения необузданной силы рядом буквально дух захватывало.

\- Каждый раз по-разному. Я сообщу, когда мы что-нибудь выясним про этого парня. Если он появится, звони мне, раз уж я у тебя теперь на быстром наборе.

Лен хотел было прокомментировать то, как дерзко прозвучали слова, но Флэш уже исчез.


	2. Отличное место для дружеской беседы

\- На что ты согласился?!

\- Ни на что я пока не согласился, Кейтлин, я сказал, мы просто разузнаем, что к чему. 

На следующий день Барри рассказал о новом деле в Старлабс. Он только пришел, и вот они с Кейтлин уже спорили в лаборатории, дожидаясь возвращения Циско с позднего ланча с братом. Барри надеялся, что ему удастся перетянуть Кетлин на свою сторону до того, как Циско вернется. После встречи с братом он явно будет не в настроении помогать Барри с кампанией «спасем Капитана Колда». Но пока Барри не преуспел.

\- Послушай, да ты практически согласился помочь ему, Барри! Почему ты не позвонил после того, как он связался с тобой?

\- Да я сам мог все уладить! Он мне не угрожал, сказал, что просто хочет поговорить, - попытался оправдаться Барри. Да уж, Аллен, хорошая работа...

\- Мы команда, Барри, ты не обязан все делать в одиночку. Что если бы с тобой что-то случилось? – Кейтлин озабоченно посмотрела на него, и из-за этого Барри вновь ощутил смесь чувства вины и досады. Он развернулся на кресле, пытаясь выиграть время перед тем, как ответить. Он не хотел пока рассказывать ей о своих подозрениях насчет Уэллса, и кроме того, не было у него каких-либо веских причин, почему он немедленно не связался с командой.

\- Что и с кем могло случиться? Барри?

Легок на помине. Доктор Уэллс въехал в комнату на своем кресле. Барри давно раздумывал, действительно ли оно ему нужно.

\- Доктор Уэллс, привет! Э, нет, ни с кем ничего не случилось, не со мной точно.

\- Барри думает, что мы должны помочь Леонарду Снарту...

\- Кейтлин!

\- Ты сам сказал!

\- ЧТО? – так, и Циско вернулся, неся в руке огромный стакан напитка с ледяной крошкой.

\- О-ох, - Барри вскочил с места и взлохматил волосы. – Да я не то имел в виду. За Колдом охотится метачеловек, и я подумал, что мы могли бы разузнать, что и как, и все!

\- За Леонардом Снартом гоняется метачеловек? – переспросил доктор Уэллс, подъехав к Барри ближе. 

\- Да. Может быть. Он так считает? – он пожалел, что последняя фраза прозвучала как вопрос. Украдкой глянул на Циско, но тот все еще стоял в дверях и выглядел встревоженным.

\- И откуда мистер Снарт знает о мета-людях, Барри?

Вот черт.

\- Ну, может он вроде как следил за мной? Но не то чтобы прямо следил-следил, просто читал блоги про Флэша, изучал мой рабочий график и...

\- Барри! – воскликнула Кейтлин.

\- Слушай, да все в порядке. Он изучал меня и следил за мной со времени нашей последней стычки, и, думаю, он заметил, что у многих из тех, кого мы поймали, были странные способности.

Кейтлин выглядела обиженной, доктор Уэллс – непроницаемым, а Циско медленно прошел в комнату и спросил:

\- Так каков план, Барри?

\- Я... я думал, мы все проверим? Снарт сказал, выстрел из криопушки прошел через этого парня насквозь, как будто он перестал быть плотным. Может, попробовать поискать, были ли сообщения в Централ Сити, где говорилось о чем-то подобном, с момента взрыва ускорителя?

\- Или где он был и что он делал во время взрыва, - добавил доктор Уэллс, двинувшись мимо Барри к компьютерам. – Это поможет нам лучше понять природу его силы. Он превращается в туман, как Кайл Нимбус?

\- Нет, он становится... неосязаемым вроде как?

\- О, мне на ум приходит что-то со словом «Призрак», может...

\- Дедлайн. Снарт сказал, он зовет себя Дедлайном. Думаю, он наемник.

Циско посмотрел так, будто Барри пнул его щенка. 

\- Сначала нам приходится работать с Капитаном Колдом, а теперь вот и у злодея есть прозвище?

\- Стоп, так мы беремся за это дело? – Кейтлин выглядела расстроенной. – Мы говорим о человеке, который похитил и едва не убил меня, похитил Циско и пытал его брата, и который убил бог знает сколько людей! Он и тебя чуть не убил, Барри! 

Она была права, и он знал это. Когда они повернулись к нему в ожидании ответа, в комнате повисла тишина. Он неожиданно остро ощутил свое тело и вообще присутствие под пристальным вниманием. Хлопковый свитер показался слишком теплым и шершавым, в ногах кипела энергия и готовность бежать, волосы, все еще взлохмаченные от того, что он в расстройстве запустил в них руки. Но Барри все равно посмотрел на каждого по очереди, изучая их реакции.

\- Слушайте... я знаю. Знаю, что сделал Снарт, и даже не собираюсь делать вид, что поверил ему даже на секунду. Но еще я знаю, что его выслеживает какой-то метачеловек-наемник, и хочу посмотреть, что можно сделать, чтобы его остановить. Я не стану просить вас о помощи, если вы не хотите этого, - я знаю, как пострадали от него вы и ваши семьи. Кейтлин права, именно я согласился помочь Снарту, не вы, и я не жду, что вы станете помогать тому, кто причинил вам вред.

\- Барр, ты точно хочешь этим заняться? – спросил Циско.

\- Да... я просто подумал, даже если мы не верим Снарту, то все равно несем ответственность перед жителями нашего города.

\- Тогда я в деле, чувак.

\- Правда?

\- Конечно. 

Барри удивился, что Циско так легко дал согласие. Хотя с другой стороны, не было тут ничего странного. Циско всегда старался двигаться вперед, невзирая ни на что, даже несмотря на то, что Колд однажды его похитил.  
Кейтлин серьезно посмотрела на него.

\- Барри, знай, мы всегда поможем тебе. Как я сказала, мы команда.

Он почувствовал, как в груди потеплело, когда Кейтлин сказала это со своей полуулыбкой, робкой и серьезной одновременно, и пожала плечом, выразив свою преданность. Хорошо, что у него есть команда.

\- Доктор Уэллс, что скажете?

\- Ну, мистер Аллен, кажется, у нас есть метачеловек, которого нужно выследить.

***

Им мало удалось продвинуться в поиске Дедлайна в первый вечер. Кейтлин и Циско весь вечер спорили о том, как он меняется на атомном или клеточном уровне, становясь неосязаемым. Без образцов ДНК дальше общих предположений, как поймать его, дело не шло. Они не были уверены, можно ли его вообще будет удержать в камере, или он просто выйдет из нее. Все это зависело от секретов, которые скрывала его ДНК.

Чтобы немного развеяться, Барри провел остаток ночи, бегая по городу и обращая внимание на все, что могло показаться необычным, но по большей части ради самого бега. Он помешал краже, остановил ограбление и еще несколько мелких преступлений и вернулся домой около полуночи.

На следующий день он бежал на работу, мечтая при этом уклониться от встречи с Джо после того, как пропустил условленный вечер с пиццей. Он еще ничего не рассказал про Снарта и не был уверен, как вообще об этом заговорить. Джо знал, что они со Снартом договорились избегать друг друга. Однако навряд ли он одобрит, что Барри согласился помогать одному из самых матерых воров Централ Сити. Барри решил просто избегать разговора, пока Дедлайна не поймают, и все станет неважно (потому что Джо сам никогда не догадается, пока Барри сам все не расскажет, а как же!).

Барри приказал себе не выдумывать глупостей. Он одолел большую часть пути до работы, прежде чем сделать остановку в переулке позади «Джиттерс», чтобы быстро переодеться в свою обычную одежду (не костюм Флэша для бега) и захватить кофе. Всего лишь быстрая...

\- Ну привет, Барри.

\- Йааа... черт, как ты здесь оказался?

Барри едва из кожи не выпрыгнул – да и из одежды тоже – когда услышал раскатившийся по переулку голос Снарта. Он явно любил эффектные появления.

\- О, прости, кажется, я буквально застал тебя со спущенными штанами?

Барри покраснел, поняв, что успел натянуть штаны на одну ногу, а на вторую – только до колена, когда услышал голос Снарта. Он впрыгнул в брюки, отвернувшись от Лена, пытаясь сохранить хоть немного достоинства.

\- То есть, ты свой костюм везде с собой носишь?

\- В основном, - он обулся, не оглядываясь на собеседника.

\- И как он еще вонять не начал? Ты же все время в нем потеешь?

\- Ты подкараулил меня на пути за кофе только для того, чтобы выяснить, часто ли я стираю вещи? – Барри быстро свернул костюм и убрал в сумку, развернулся и в упор посмотрел на Снарта. Кстати о стирке, кто у нас носит теплую куртку в такую погоду? Вероятно, чтобы спрятать криопушку и еще что-нибудь. Лен стоял, прислонившись к кирпичной стене в узком переулке с самодовольным видом, потягивая горячий кофе.

\- Нет, к сожалению, я здесь по делу.

Да неужели по делу? Это так теперь называется?

\- Слушай, Снарт, если хочешь поговорить о мета-людях, сейчас не лучшее время. Я опаздываю на работу, потому что, в отличие от тебя, у меня на самом деле есть постоянная работа, - он двинулся к выходу из переулка, но Снарт выпрямился и загородил ему путь.

\- Остынь, малец, твоя смена начинается через 15 минут. Вполне хватит времени, чтобы поболтать по-дружески, - ухмыльнулся Лен, а Барри сердито посмотрел на него. Неужели Снарт так и будет тыкать ему тем, что знает его рабочий график, не говоря о том, когда он покупает кофе?

\- Давай быстрее.

\- Отсюда до работы ты добежишь секунд за 10, Скарлет, так что, полагаю, мне ты сможешь уделить несколько больше времени.

\- Как бы там ни было, Снарт, хватит тратить его впустую. Ты выяснил что-то новое или что? – Выдавил Барри сквозь зубы, остановившись в нескольких шагах от мужчины. Тот отошел от стены и встал напротив Барри. Они с минуту стояли, рассматривая друг друга при свете дня в первый раз. Барри отметил, что они одного роста, широкую грудь и плечи Лена, исходившую от него уверенность, а потом Снарт нарушил молчание.

\- Мне просто интересно, рассказал ты уже своей веселой компании спасателей обо всем? И есть ли мысли по поводу трюка этого парня с прохождением сквозь стены? Ведь общение и тщательное планирование – ключевые моменты любой операции, знаешь ли.

\- Нет никакой совместной операции, Колд, ей занимается моя команда, а ты тем временем просто попытайся остаться в живых.

\- О, в этом я весьма хорош. – Неужели всегда надо было говорить таким язвительным тоном? – Но было бы неплохо знать, как его убить, если твои друзья из Старлабс уже составили какой-нибудь гениальны план.

\- Я же сказал, ты его не убьешь. Если только это не будет самооборона, конечно. Тюрьму мы создали не просто так. – От одного этого разговора у Барри начинала болеть голова, да и весь он казался бессмысленным и раздражающим. Ясно было, что Колд явно не поддерживал пункт «не убивать», потому что он выпрямился и посмотрел на Барри, прищурившись. Тем не менее, они уже оговорили этот момент, так что придется ему с этим смириться. – И еще мы должны выяснить, как он делает то, что делает, прежде чем строить планы. Следующий шаг – изучить его клеточную структуру и то, что происходит, на атомном уровне, когда он теряет плотность. Так что пока у нас нет образца ДНК, я вообще не вижу смысла в нашем разговоре.

Они стояли примерно в полуметре друг от друга, и Снарт приблизился к нему еще на шаг.

\- И как ты думаешь получить образец его ДНК, если не можешь поймать его или физически дотронуться?

Барри продолжил настаивать на своем, немного выпятив грудь.

\- Позволь нам с этим разобраться. А сейчас даже просто найти его будет непросто, так что если не можешь нам в этом помочь, уйди с дороги, или я опоздаю на работу.

\- Не так уж это и сложно. На самом деле я знаю, где он будет сегодня вечером.

\- А нельзя было начать с этого? – Барри готов был себе волосы повыдергать. Не помогало и то, что Снарт все так же стоял в шаге от него с самодовольным видом, потягивая кофе, а Барри с каждой секундой волновался все больше.

\- Всему свое время, мистер Аллен. Сначала я хотел выяснить, что известно тебе.

Кто бы сомневался. Барри подавил желание ударить стену. Он очень хотел сделать шаг назад и отодвинуться от Снарта, но при этом не желал уступать ни капли пространства в этом странном противостоянии. Судя по напряженной линии плеч под паркой и тому, как Снарт постепенно нарушал зону комфорта Барри, понятно было, что он вполне отдает отчет о происходящем. Вместо того чтобы отступить, Барри еще немного приблизился, почти вплотную, чувствуя, как пробегает по телу электрический заряд, рождая желание ускориться и показать Лену, что он думает о его поведении. Но Барри сдержался, ответив Снарту тем же ледяным взглядом.

\- Ну так вот, я не знаю ничего, так что можешь уже рассказать побыстрее, что известно тебе? Не забывай, это ты попросил меня о помощи, а не наоборот.

Снарт не стал разрывать зрительный контакт, как и Барри, но голос его прозвучал ровно:

\- Сегодня вечером в 11-00 Дедлайн будет в доках Ройал Рок. Он будет там, потому что там буду я, и семья Сантини знает об этом. 

Барри открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что Колд будет делать в доках (явно ничего хорошего), но тот продолжил говорить.

\- Ай-яй, мистер Аллен, Я же говорил тебе, что грубо перебивать людей. Как я сказал, там будет Дедлайн. Я смогу сам справиться, но если хочешь найти способ остановить его, лучше тебе прийти подготовленным.

Все это было сказано таким снисходительным тоном, что Барри в ответ только сжал зубы. Он стоял достаточно близко и видел насмешку в холодных голубых глазах своего визави, который явно развлекался. Спустя мгновение Снарт развернулся, чтобы уйти, и тут к Барри пришла внезапная мысль:

\- Откуда мне знать, что это не ловушка, Колд?

Лен издал удивленный смешок.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что я стану так заморачиваться из-за тебя, Флэш, когда мы можем так мило болтать? Придешь ты или нет, дело твое. Но если хочешь заполучить преимущество перед Дедлайном, не опаздывай.

\- О, черт!

Барри пулей унесся прочь и влетел в участок, опоздав на пять минут, да еще и без кофе.


	3. Не стоит играть с электричеством

\- Хех.

Барри, обернувшись размытой полосой, унесся прочь. Лен наблюдал за ним в краткий момент, пока тот не скрылся из вида. Потом улыбнулся своим мыслям, выбросил стакан с кофе – он так и так его не любил, просто хотел помахать им у Флэша перед носом – и отправился домой, обдумывая встречу. По большому счету он остался доволен тем, как прошел разговор, да и начало его не разочаровало. Всегда приятно было оказаться на шаг впереди Флэша, да и на представшее перед ним зрелище грех было жаловаться.

По правде говоря, насколько ему нравилось выводить Барри из равновесия, настолько же волновала загадка, которую являл собой Флэш. Лен провел свое расследование: Барри Аллен, приемный сын Джо Уэста, детектива из полицейского управления Централ Сити, днем трудился в лаборатории, обрабатывая улики, а ночами гонялся за преступниками и мета-людьми. Он мог бегать быстрее пули, но при этом все еще жил вместе с отцом. Он не сумел сохранить отношения с девушкой, но при этом был способен спасти миллион жизней (если подозрения Лена об этом были верны). Барри представлял собой странную смесь почти детской наивности, яростной решительности, законопослушности, но при этом проявлял удивительную готовность отринуть правила и законы для достижения цели. 

Лен докопался до его прошлого в поисках ответов, но нашел лишь новые вопросы. Детство у Флэша было мрачноватое, отец (может, в чем-то похожий на его собственного) сидел в Айрон Хайтс. Но опять же, Барри навещал отца, стало быть, тут меж ними было мало общего. Вообще он был вполне обычным парнем до того, как его ударила молния. Если Барри не соврал, наверное, было больно. Он пролежал в коме 9 месяцев. Лен ощутил досаду, когда узнал об этом, потому что можно было сложить все воедино гораздо раньше. Он знал, что ученые из Старлабс помогают Флэшу. Если бы он как следует разузнал обо всем сразу же, то понял бы, что мальчишка, которого они держали у себя и который пришел в сознание тогда же, когда в городе появился Флэш, явно не был случайной жертвой несчастного случая. Но, увы, все это уже в прошлом, а с тех пор дела шли более чем хорошо.

Размышляя об этом, он дошел до убежища, которое делил с Лизой и Миком. Место было не таким уютным, как дом семьи Сантини, в котором они укрывались до этого, зато Дедлайн не знал, где оно находится, так что как жилье на время вполне годилось.

\- Я дома! – он прошествовал через дверь немного развязной походкой, задвигая мысли о Флэше подальше, чтобы сосредоточиться на их проблеме с Дэдлайном.

\- Мы внизу! – отозвалась Лиза откуда-то из подвала дома. Он нашел шаткие ступени, ведущие в тускло освещенное помещение в бетонным полом и голыми гипсокартонными стенами.

\- Что вы делаете в этой яме?

\- Разрабатываем план, - послышался рык Мика из угла, где тот сидел, ссутулившись, над свечой, с пивом в руке. Рядом на скамье лежала его пушка, стреляющая огнем.

\- Ага, из тебя тот еще планировщик, Мик. 

В тесном помещении было слишком тепло, и Лену в куртке постепенно становилось жарко, а это его всегда раздражало. Он стянул ее и повернулся к Лизе.

\- О, я планирую, а он слушает.

Они с Лизой обменялись улыбками, и Лен подошел к ней. Лиза, присев, запаковывала ящик, полный...

\- Это C-4?

\- Ага.

\- И зачем же нам нужна взрывчатка, Лиза?

\- Мы взорвем док, Ленни.

\- Думаю, ты имеешь в виду пирс, сестренка. Чтобы ты знала, доки – это вода, где ты швартуешь лодку, а я надеюсь, ты планируешь взорвать не только воду.

Лиза взглянула на него, надувшись, как обычно, когда Лен в чем-нибудь ее поправлял.

\- Да пофиг, все взорвем к чертям.

\- Да ладно, весь пирс? Весь Ройал Рок? – Он рассмеялся и потом заглянул в ящик. – Хотя С-4 у тебя хватит, чтобы как следует там все разнести. Но для чего все это?

Она улыбнулась ему, от обиды не осталось и следа. Это было мило и в тоже время тревожаще. 

\- А как еще ты планируешь достать этого оборотня?

\- Он не оборотень, а метачеловек. По моему плану, нам поможет Флэш.

Мик задул свечу и картинно грохнул пивом об пол. 

\- Может, и его там взорвем за компанию.

Хм. Это предложение Лену не очень-то понравилось, хотя умом он понимал соблазн убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом. Он склонил голову на бок.

\- Это как-то неспортивно, Мик. У нас с Флэшем соглашение.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, что у тебя с ним соглашение, а у нас -ничего. Нам ты даже не намекнул. Целыми днями следил за ним, а мы даже имени его не услышали от тебя.

О, кажется, с Миком будут проблемы, как обычно. Лен выпрямился в полный рост в плохо освещенном, с низким потолком, помещением. Убедившись, что стоит лицом к лицу со своим товарищем, приготовился дать ему словесную взбучку и уже открыл было рот, как...

\- Не обращая внимания на Ленни. – Черт побери, Лиза – Он всегда защищает свои игрушки и ни с кем не делится. Ты не замечал?

Лен кинул на нее взгляд через плечо. Лиза усмехнулась и закрыла ящик крышкой, не глядя на него.

\- Ну, если говорить о планировании и высчитывании секунд. Никогда не видел, чтобы он был настолько одержим кем-то настолько, как Флэшем, - с легким возмущение отозвался Мик.

\- О да, Ленни очень ревниво относится к тому, что находит интересным, неважно, что это – красивая вещь или привлекательный человек. Если ему что-то понравилось, он это получит.

\- Кто-то привлекательный, значит? Что, совсем размяк из-за Флэша, Снарт?

\- Да уж скорее наоборот.

Лен просил испепеляющий взгляд на сестру:

\- Очаровательно. Теперь я понимаю, почему Циско на тебя запал. - Проигнорировав ее недовольную гримасу, он снова повернулся к Мику. – И нет, Мик, я не стал рассеянным и не размяк из-за Флэша, я просто заинтригован. Просто представь, что было бы, если кто-то из нас мог бегать так быстро? Мы могли бы получить все, что только захотим. Ты бы не заинтересовался такими способностями?

\- Или кожаным костюмом, - пробормотала Лиза достаточно громко, и он едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

\- Хватит, сестренка. Если парень хорош собой, это не отменяет того, что он несет для нас самую большую опасность. Так что если я не раскрываю всех карт, то только из-за осторожности.

Мик заворчал и взял со скамьи свою пушку.

\- Я думал, что опасность представляет Дэдлайн, - вопросительно произнес Мик, начав разбирать оружие для чистки.

\- Очевидно, в краткосрочной перспективе. А Флэш – это долгосрочная проблема, и потому представляет большую опасность. Кстати о Дэдлайне, что вы планировали сделать с С-4? Не думали же вы просто взорвать все к чертям и надеяться на лучшее?

\- Я думала, мы заманим Дэдлайна, когда будем ждать груз, затем вскочим в лодку и уберемся оттуда, взорвав док, - кажется, Лиза гордилась своей придумкой, да и Лен не был полностью против. Но плану недоставало согласованности и он был слишком невнятным. Он спросил, что они будут делать, если Дэдлайн появиться раньше, если лодка с грузом (и, следовательно, их путь отступления) не прибудет, и так далее.

После этого они, наконец, перебрались наверх и обсудили план со всех сторон, прояснив все детали. На это ушло достаточно времени, чтобы у Лена все затекло от сидения над заметками. 

Однако план на случай экстренных действий был важен, и если им придется менять все в последнюю минуту, нужно все было сделать правильно. Хорошо, что они выбрали С-4, которая не взорвется, если Мик совершит какую-нибудь глупость, но Лиза отказалась отдать детонатор. Лен едва не заскрипел зубами. У нее была привычка действовать поспешно под влиянием момента, а Мику слишком не терпелось спалить док. Но пока все шло в обычном режиме.

И все же предстоящее дело вызывало чувство беспокойства. По идее, ничего сложного, просто забрать груз, чтобы потом провернуть кражу военной техники месяцем позже, но в плане было слишком много переменных. Он хотел рассчитать все до миллисекунд, но одно только участие Флэша делало это невозможным. Присутствие еще одного метачеловека, помимо Флэша, делало все еще сложнее. А участие Лизы и Мика (которые всегда привносили свои, обычно неудачные, идеи) полностью разрушало надежду на хоть какой-то контроль над ситуацией.

Не то чтобы ему не понравилась мысль о том, чтобы взорвать Дэдлайна, размышлял Лен, откинувшись в кресле, чтобы исследовать их (не полностью его удовлетворяющий) план, но это было не в его стиле. И это явно не поможет им заполучить груз. Плюс никто не гарантировал, что взрыв хоть как-нибудь повредит Дэдлайну, ведь пули и криопушка его не остановили. Лучше всего было бы использовать взрыв как отвлекающий маневр – план С, если груз не прибудет. Но если детонатор будет у Лизы, ничего не выйдет. Хотя в изначальном плане даже этого не было, а дополнительная огневая мощь скорее поможет, чем нет, так что он вполне мог с этим смириться.

Когда от созерцания карты доков и заметок в глазах начало рябить, он понял, что до вечера точно больше ничего придумать не удастся. 

\- Итак, есть план. Просмотрите его еще раз, а я пойду наверх, приму душ. И постарайтесь ничего не взорвать, пока меня нет. – Лен поднялся по ступеням в маленькую ванную комнату до того, как они начали спорить.

Душ – именно то, что было ему сейчас нужно. Вода стекала по плечам и спине, снимая накопившееся напряжение. Если им повезет, все пойдет по плану. Если нет, рядом будет Флэш, который в худшем случае сможет отвлечь Дэдлайна, а в лучшем – помочь разобраться с наемником. Не стоило полностью полагаться на него, и они это понимали, но ночь может оказаться интересной.

Кстати, об интересном. Комментарии сестры снова направили мысли Лена к Барри Аллену. Конечно, Лиза могла дразнить его сколько угодно по поводу собственнических замашек, не говоря уже о кожаном костюме, но Лен был заинтригован Флэшем. Еще больше ему бы хотелось увидеть Барри не в костюме, а без него, как этим утром в переулке позади «Джиттерс». Его зацепил не столько вид стройных бедер и крепкой задницы, обтянутой бельем, но и краска, заигравшая на щеках Барри, пытавшегося сделать вид, что его не смущает, когда за ним наблюдают во время переодевания, а Лен даже не попытался отвести взгляд.

Вокруг поднимался пар; Лен вздохнул, провел рукой вниз по животу и обвил рукой член. Раз уж он решил немного сбросить напряжение, надо было сделать все, как следует. Лен задвигал рукой, размышляя о более странных вещах, чем привлекательный молодой мужчина с ангельским лицом и отличной задницей. Без сомнения, Барри хорош собой, но дело было не только в этом. Лена привлекала энергия, струящаяся сквозь его тело, мощь, прятавшаяся за дерзкими улыбками, слоями рубашек и свитеров, электричество, бежавшее по венам. Этим утром, вторгнувшись в его личное пространство, Лен практически ощутил исходившую от Барри сдерживаемую силу. И как волнующе он выглядел, когда был расстроен, зол, решителен и готов к борьбе.

И от этого Лену хотелось нажать сильнее, подобраться ближе, надавить, пока Барри не сорвется и потеряет контроль, просто чтобы посмотреть, что произойдет, что он будет делать. Думая о необузданной энергии, бурлившей в Барри, о напряжении, висевшем между ними в воздухе, Лен задвигал рукой быстрее и задышал чаще. Ему хотелось держать в руках эту мощь, играть на ней, словно на скрипке, размеренно и неторопливо. Он хотел посмотреть, как будет выглядеть Барри Аллен, потеряв самообладание от гнева или страсти, каким он будет в постели, как будет стонать и умолять, оказавшись на грани, пока Лен будет неторопливо исследовать его тело.

Черт, Лен неожиданно представил это, Барри, лежащего под ним и раскрытого для него, розовые губы, припухшие, обхватывающие его член, как Барри смотрит на него блестящими глазами, стараясь принять все до основания. Лен застонал при этой мысли, водя рукой еще быстрее, почти на грани оргазма, бедрами подаваясь навстречу движениям запястья. Он закрыл глаза и представил, как стонет Барри вокруг его члена, представил, как запустил руки в эти всколоченные темные волосы, и наконец кончил, прислонившись к стенке душа.

Он вздрогнул на волне отголосков удовольствия, а потом стал намыливаться, не особо удивляясь тому, какое направление приняли его мысли. По крайней мере, он наконец-то сбросил напряжение и был готов продолжить приготовления к предстоящему вечеру. И если Лиза точно подметила природу его одержимости Флэшем, что ж, вовсе не обязательно признаваться в этом, давая повод для подколок. Кроме того, им еще предстояло сделать очень важное дело.


	4. Мое идеальное свидание: гулять вечером по пирсу, уклоняясь от взрывов

\- НАЗАД!

За шипением последовал взрыв и оглушительный рёв. Взрывной волной Барри подбросило на метр в воздух – ему повезло еще, он находился на приличном расстоянии от взрыва – и потом швырнуло на правый бок о землю и протащило еще с полметра. Он застонал и тут увидел, что прямо в него снова летят маленькие взрывчатые шарики Дэдлайна, и успел ускориться и уклониться в последнее мгновение до того, как позади него образовался миниатюрный взрыв. В этот раз земля не сдетонировала под ним, что было неплохо.

Но далеко уйти не удалось, - Барри обнаружил, что взрыв нанес гораздо больше повреждений, чем он думал, - правая лодыжка подвернулась, и он упал. Барри выругался и заставил себя подняться, пробежать еще несколько метров, а потом вскрикнул от боли и рухнул за грудой ящиков рядом с Капитаном Колдом.

\- Ай – какого черта происходит, Снарт? – крикнул он сквозь звон в ушах. Колд не ответил, высунулся из-за ящиков и выстрелил из криопушки, целясь в Дэдлайна. Наемник гнался за Миком Рори. Снарт слышал звук, который ни с чем нельзя было спутать, - ревущий звук выстрелов из пиропушки Рори, и почувствовал слева тепло от выброшенного пламени. Снарт выстрелил, прежде чем снова спрятался за ящики рядом с Барри, опустил очки и взглянул на него.

\- Я сказал...

\- Я все слышал с первого раза, Скарлет. Мы не ожидали, что Дэдлайн будет использовать взрывчатку.

\- Так он все здесь заминировал, чтобы...

\- Нет, это сделали мы. Хотя мы собирались контролировать детонацию, - Снарт снова надел очки и оглянулся на пламя и разрушения позади них, выстрелил еще раз, в то время как Барри заорал «ТЫ ЧТО, ПСИХ?», но Лен не обратил на него внимания. Он изо всех сил пытался переместиться так, чтобы можно было выглянуть из-за ящиков. По большей части на пирсе не было кроме пламени, и никаких случайных прохожих, потому что время было позднее. К западу вода струилась вокруг причалов и пришвартованных лодок, образовывавших причудливый лабиринт. Южнее в этом направлении двигались Дэдлайн и Рори, который удирал от него, в то время как Дэдлайн делал попытки помещать побегу поджигателя. К востоку располагались городские кварталы.

Снарт снова спрятался за ящики. 

\- Мик отвлекает его. Как нога?

Барри на проверку завибрировал, проверяя конечности. Вся правая сторона болела, но хуже всего было с ногой. Он попал почти прямо под взрыв. И все бы ничего, но взрывов было несколько – взрывчатые шарики, которые запустил в него дематериализующийся метачеловек, и еще то, что взорвало пирс под его ногами. Черт возьми, Снарт.

\- Не особо. Бежать смогу, но недолго, и точно не смогу нести ничего тяжелого.

\- Хорошо, потому что нам придется убраться отсюда. Весь южный конец пирса заминирован С-4, часть взрывчатки прямо под нами, и на протяжении всего пути отсюда до места, где причалена лодка.

Они точно рехнулись. Он услышал свистящий шепот Циско в ухе:

\- Барри, это нехорошо. Взрывы от шариков Дэдлайна образуют достаточный электрический заряд, чтобы сработали детонаторы.

\- Да я и так это понял, Циско. Что нам с этим делать?

Он голос доктора Уэллса и против воли скривился.

\- Ты должен взять образец его ДНК и убраться оттуда, или забери у него эти шарики до того, как он сможет еще раз взорвать С-4.

Барри вздохнул и зажмурился, пытаясь сообразить, что делать. Судя по тому, что он увидел, выглянув из-за ящиков, Дэдлайн прошел сквозь стену, а Рори во время отступления успел поджечь большую часть южного конца пирса. Лиза была в лодке в конце причала, на котором они стояли, крича Рори бежать к ней, когда Барри добрался сюда.

\- Как мне сделать это, если он дематериализуется? – спросил он доктора Уэллса. Пусть Барри не доверял ему, но Уэллс прекрасно умел ориентироваться в такого рода хаотическом беспорядке.

\- Ты должен быть быстрым, а его нужно отвлечь достаточно сильно, чтобы он сохранял плотность, когда ты схватишь его.

\- Мы уже пытались!

***  
Они действительно попытались, - Барри пришел в разгар веселья, так сказать, примчался на пирс без пяти минут одиннадцать (более чем достаточно времени, чтобы изучить местность), и обнаружил, что хаос разрастается. На оценку обстановки у него было несколько секунд: Колд и Рори целились в мужчину, который, видимо, и был Дэдлайном, Лиза наставила пистолет на сбитого с толку и сильно нервничавшего капитана лодки, который готов был повернуть назад, если это означало выкрутиться из ситуации на пирсе.  
А она вскоре из ужасной превратилась в катастрофическую. Дэдлайн хохотал, перейдя в бесплотную форму, в которой ему не могли повредить выстрелы из их оружия. Понятно было, что в этой форме его одежда и оружие также не имели плотности, и подстрелить его было нельзя, так что смеялся он или нет, это его защищало. Барри мог добраться до него только в том случае, если наемник пребывал в обычном состоянии и находился не под огнем. Барри попытал счастья, когда Дэдлайн прошел сквозь стену, ища укрытия. Он метнулся, обогнув стену, и прошел сквозь Дэдлайна, который ухмыльнулся и в качестве приветствия бросил в него горсть взрывчатки, что заставило Барри ускориться и, снова обогнув здание, вернуться к Снарту и Рори. Дэдлайн несколько секунд спустя оказался на крыше, запустил в них еще одну порцию шариков, пока они торопливо обсуждали план. К счастью, Рори решил спалить их в воздухе, безумно улыбаясь и подначивая Дэдлайна.

В горячке момента он крикнул Снарту (и Циско по коммуникатору):

\- Так не получится, ты должен стрелять, когда я отвлеку его! – и пулей сорвался с места, подпрыгнув, чтобы поймать несколько шариков, выпущенных Дэдлайном, едва увернувшись от струи пламени из пушки Рори, а потом швырнул их обратно в наемника. Все это происходило в течение одного мгновения, но Барри сделал себя мишенью для его гнева.

Дэдлайн прошел сквозь крышу и стену, чтобы избежать столкновения со Снартом и Рори, и запустил взрывчатые шарики прямо в Барри, - и Снарту как раз хватило времени, чтобы выстрелить из криопушки. Одновременно с ним выстрелил Мик Рори. Залп огня ударил в воздух мгновение спустя после того, как Дэдлайн перешел в бесплотное состояние, а его броня поглотила большую часть урона от холодного залпа до этого. В ту же секунду Барри подлетел к нему, в последнюю секунду развернувшись в воздухе, чтобы избежать двойного залпа из огня Рори и льда Снарта, приземлившись в кучку взрывчатых шариков, которые бросил Дэдлайн, прежде чем снова материализоваться. Барри посмотрел вниз, почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар, и ускорился, отпрыгнув от взрыва в сторону и вверх.

Краем глаза он увидел, как Снарт бросился в укрытие за штабелем из ящиков, уклоняясь от срикошетившего в его сторону шарика, увидел, что Дэдлайн направился в сторону Лизы, как Рори двинулся, чтобы перекрыть ему путь. И в этот момент он услышал крик Снарта: «Назад!». Отвлекшись на секунду, Барри едва не упустил, что начали взрываться не только мини-шарики Дэдлайна. Деревянные доски настила пирса начали проваливаться под его ногами, вспыхивая. Кажется, это была С-4. Барри несся, чуть опережая взрывы, и только его скорость помогала ему не превратиться в красноватую дымку.

***  
Голос Уэллса вернул его в реальность.

\- Я знаю, Барри, но в этот раз ты понимаешь, чему противостоишь. Пусть Колд вызовет огонь на себя, ты в это время приблизишься, возьмешь ДНК, и, если сможешь, взрывчатку, чтобы больше он не смог ничего подорвать.

Он вздохнул и повернулся к Снарту. У них за спиной все стихло, значит, Рори и Лиза, скорее всего, были в лодке, а Дэдлайн, вероятно, пытался найти нужную траекторию, чтобы приблизиться к ним.

\- У меня есть план.

\- Это хорошо, Флэш, потому как нам надо успеть на лодку.

\- И ты в нем участвуешь.

\- Мне твой план уже не нравится.

Барри выглянул сбоку из-за ящиков в направлении, где были Лиза и Рори. Дэдлайн двигался прямо к ним, и – БУМ!!! Он прикрыл голову и уши, и Колд сделал тоже самое.

\- Кажется, твоя сестра только что взорвала причал и твой путь к отступлению.

Они услышали звук мотора, так что скорее всего Лиза и Рори уносили ноги.

\- Так что ты там задумал? – Снарт снова встал, выстрелил холодом в направлении Дэдлайна, приближавшегося к ним. Он казался собранным и спокойным, несмотря на взрывы, пламя и звук приближавшихся сирен, достигший их ушей. Барри было подумал, сколько еще осталось С-4, и уже хотел спросить об этом, когда Циско сказал, что сделал анонимный звонок в полицию и посоветовал взять с собой отряд саперов.

\- Ты должен вызвать огонь на себя, заставить его выстрелить – пусть думает, что успеет покончить с этим до прибытия копов. Если сделаешь это, тогда я смогу взять образец ДНК, или по крайней мере заберу эти мини-бомбы.

Он услышал голос Кейтлин через наушник:

\- Даже прядь волос, Барии, - что угодно, что можно будет проанализировать.

Колд посмотрел на него сквозь свои смешные очки, и парка по- прежнему была на нем, несмотря на пылающий вокруг огонь.

\- Да ты умеешь искушать судьбу, малыш.

У Барри не было времени спорить, но оказалось, что и не придется. В следующий момент Снарт вскочил, перепрыгнул через ящики и насмешливо крикнул: 

\- Эй, Дэдлайн, ты, наверное, считаешь, что ты горячая штучка, но разве никто ни разу не говорил тебе, что лучше сохранять хладнокровие?

Барри не знал, смеяться или досадовать от такого карикатурного Капитала Колда, которого так уверенно изобразил Снарт.

\- У них не было в этом нужды, Снарт. Мне всего лишь пришлось научиться разбираться с застарелым бардаком.

Окей, Барри просто нужно было положить всему этому конец, просто хотя бы ради того, чтобы прекратить поток плохих шуток. Возможно, существовал какой-то криминальный кодекс, который требовал дурацких каламбуров, - и если так, ему, наверное, повезло, что Циско о нем не прознал, иначе он тотчас бы вписался в соревнование.

Он встал, неуверенно опираясь на правую ногу. Она болела (как и все остальное тело), но терпимо. Снарт уводил Дэдлайна все дальше и дальше от воды и по направлению к сиренам, которые теперь уже звучали в опасной близости. Взрывы затухали под залпами из криопушки. Пора было закончить дело, и быстро.

Барри вынесся из-за ящиков, сделал 30 шагов и резко остановился, вскрикнув от боли.

\- Барри?! – Выкрикнули Кейтлин и Циско одновременно.

\- Моя нога...

\- Ты сможешь, Барри, - это был Уэллс, как обычно готовый подтолкнуть его. Краем глаза он видел, как Снарт все так же вызывал огонь на себя, слышал, как начали кричать копы и пожарные, приближаясь к пирсу. Он сжал зубы и побежал, красная вспышка света и боли, разгоняясь, - 5, 10, 15 метров, - пронесся рядом с Дэдлайном, ухватив полную пригоршню волос. И сразу почувствовал пустоту там, где его рука ухватила волосы, но это было уже неважно – в ладони он сжимал прядь волос – все, что ему было нужно. Не думая, он продолжил бежать по инерции, отшвырнул взрывчатый шарик, которые летел Леонарду прямо в голову и снес бы ему лицо. Барри успел заметить, как медленно распахивались глаза Снарта, когда время вокруг него замедлилось, подхватил мужчину на руки, пробегая мимо и не останавливаясь ни на мгновение. Он пронесся верх по ступеням пирса, прочь от полиции, завернул за угол, миновал перепуганных прохожих, которые пытались рассмотреть Ройал Рок в огне, уклоняясь от машин, пробежал еще квартал, и тут...

\- АААААХХХ!!!

Он споткнулся на бегу, вскрикнул от боли в ноге и боку, уронил Леонарда, перелетел через него и упал на землю, проехав на животе еще с полметра. Застонав, он перевернулся на спину, руками держась за лодыжку, а Циско и Кейтлин кричали ему на ухо, требуя объяснить, что происходит.

\- Черт побери, моя нога, она болит. Кажется, сейчас я больше не смогу и шагу сделать.

\- Барри, просто скажи, где ты, мы приедем и заберем тебя, - затрещал голос Кейтлин у него в ухе.

Он слышал звук полицейских сирен, приближавшихся к докам по той же улице, на которой они сейчас были, и Леонард рядом с ним застонал.

\- Не думаю, что у вас получится, Кейтлин.

Барри смотрел, как Леонард перекатился на живот и встал на колени.

\- Скарлет, нужно убираться отсюда.

\- Да, я догадался, Снарт. Но в таком состоянии далеко я не уйду, - он подвигал ногой. Хотело запустить руки в волосы, но он не готов был сейчас снять ради этого шлем.

Леонард посмотрел на него так, будто видел впервые в жизни, снял очки и сдвинул назад капюшон. Его лицо было в саже, и у Барри мелькнула мысль, как же выглядит он сам.

\- Ладно, новый план.

Барри встревожился, когда увидел, как Снарт быстро поднялся и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к нему, успев подумать, что теперь ему придется драться с Колдом. Снарт поднял криопушку, и Барри зажмурился, но потом с облегчением выдохнул, когда оружие скрылось из виду под паркой. Секунду спустя Леонард присел, развернувшись спиной к растерянному Барри.

\- Залезай, - сказал он.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я... ты хочешь, чтобы я залез к тебе на закорки?

\- У тебя есть идеи получше, Флэш? Ты же понимаешь, что копы перекрывают сейчас весь район, так?

Верно. Фух, так. Хорошо, подумал Барри, ничего особенного. Просто Флэш, которого несет за спиной Капитан Колд, обычное дело. Он постарался не стонать, сместив вес и перекатившись вперед, частично взобравшись Леонарду за спину, а потом тот поднял его. Барри почувствовал, как сильные руки подхватили его под бедра и прижали к спине, вжимая в мягкую парку. Хоть какая-то от нее была польза.

\- А ты на самом деле тяжелее, чем кажешься, малыш.

Барри готов был возразить, но мужчина пустился трусцой, почти сразу же свернув в переулок; ему пришлось обнять Снарта за плечи, чтобы не свалиться. Правую ногу жгло, боль расходилась вверх от лодыжки и икры до мышц бедра, которое держал Леонард, но Барри прикрыл глаза, пытаясь отвлечься от боли. Голос Циско в ухе здорово помогал ему в этом.

\- Барри, чувак, твой GPS говорит о том, что ты движешься. Что происходит?

Отцепив одну руку от Снарта, он прикрыл ухо, чтобы ответить Циско.

\- Э, Циско, я э... путешествую автостопом, - он услышал, как Леонард фыркнул. – А здесь вокруг все кишит копами, пожарными и бригадами скорой помощи, так что не зевайте, ребята, хорошо? Сейчас бежать я не могу, и скорее всего не вернусь в Старлабс сегодня.

\- Возьми такси, Барри! – раздался голос Уэллса в ухе.

А как же, подумал он. Хватит с него приказов Уэллса на одну ночь.

\- Доктор Уэллс, думаю, я сейчас лучше отправлюсь домой. Забегу в лабораторию завтра утром, принесу образец волос. Идите все по домам, увидимся завтра.

Он услышал, как они все что-то протестующее закричали и выключил коммуникатор, отключил GPS и снова обхватил рукой Леонарда за плечи, когда тот сворачивал в очередной переулок.

\- Неприятности в раю? – фыркнул он, лишь слегка запыхавшись от того, что нес Барри.

\- Ничего страшного, - ответил Барри, зацепившись подбородком за плечо Снарта. От Леонарда пахло смесью оружейного пороха, дыма и – если подобрать определение – Зимой. Он отмел эту мысль в сторону, подумал было, что стоит вызвать такси и отправиться домой, но ощущение протеста и смятения никак не становилось меньше от каждого толчка, от которого по боку разливались все новые вспышки боли.

В последние пять минут Снарт перешел на шаг, скрываясь в тенях и переулках, чтобы их не заметили. Мысли Барри вновь вернулись к Старлабс, к его друзьям и тому, что они смогут выяснить о Дэдлайне, к Джо и тому, что он скажет насчет пирса и бардака, который они там устроили. Тут они неожиданно остановились перед дверью в старый жилой дом без лифта, который отчаянно нуждался в ремонте. Леонард опустил его на землю с неожиданной грацией, потом достал из-за кирпича ключи и открыл дверь. 

Барри уже почти (попытался) сделать шаг внутрь, когда Леонард поддержал его, заставив Барри закинуть руку ему на плечо. Ощущение руки Лена с левого бока и на спине давало ощущение поддержки не только физической, но и моральной, помогая Барри снова собраться с мыслями – о Уэллсе, Джо и Старлабс.

Они проковыляли вверх по лестнице в маленькую, темную, холостяцкого вида квартирку, и только Барри по пути время от времени шипел от боли. На лестнице никто не произнес ни слова. Адреналин в крови отступал, и мысли Барри вернулись к текущему моменту, к звукам, несшимся с улицы. Где они вообще, и что он делает здесь? Они с Колдом не были друзьями и вполне могли разойтись в стороны еще несколько кварталов назад.

Барри открыл рот, все еще не зная, что хочет сказать, но они уже зашли в квартиру, и Снарт подвел его к небольшой односпальной кровати в углу комнаты и бесцеремонно сбросил на нее. От резкого движения боль прострелила бок, и Барри зашипел, согнув ногу и вцепившись в икру, что не особо помогло.

\- Ай, да ты что, я же ранен...

Он посмотрел на Снарта, который убирал парку и очки. Барри видел капельки пота, стекавшие по шее мужчины, криопушку в специальной кобуре на бедре. Колд взгляну на Барри в ответ с бесстрастным выражением лица.

\- Раздевайся.


	5. У тебя здесь мило

Барри моргнул, очевидно сбитый с толку. Лен мог назвать точный момент, когда до Барри дошло, потому что он начал сбивчиво бормотать, глядя при этом куда угодно, кроме Лена. Он попытался сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, но, черт, это было так мило.

\- Почему это я... то есть, что ты...

\- Мне, конечно, забавно понаблюдать, как долго ты будешь краснеть от смущения, как мальчишка из церковного хора, Флэш, - кажется, в голосе прозвучало явное возмущение, - но ты ранен, и кто-то должен тебя осмотреть.

Барри открыл рот, потом закрыл, так и не начав раздеваться. Лен нахмурился и сделал шаг в его направлении.

\- Почему я должен верить тебе, Колд? Почему ты вообще мне помогаешь?

Шлем был все еще на нем, впрочем, как и весь костюм. Может, для него это было формой защиты. Хотя как по Лену, так вопрос доверия в их случае был неактуален, и если это волновало Барри, то не стоило позволять Лену отнести его в незнакомое место, да еще и всю дорогу провести, уткнувшись носом в шею. И хотя Барри, извивающийся под контролируемым болевым воздействием, возможно, представлял собой привлекательное зрелище, Лен обычно не получал особого удовольствия от мучений других. Боль была для него лишь средством получения цели. Однако он не особо хотел вдаваться в такие подробности, так что выбрал самый простой ответ.

\- Услуга за услугу, малыш. Ты пострадал от нашей взрывчатки, и не дал взрыву снести мне голову, так что я принес тебя сюда и сейчас подлатаю. Все просто.

Так и было, но Барри согласился бы с этим скорее, если бы мог видеть себя сейчас. Он, видимо, не понимал, насколько паршиво выглядел: в порезах, ожогах, крови, а милый красный костюмчик явно не подлежал восстановлению. Отсутствовали целые куски ткани, в частности, на левой лодыжке и бедре, оголенная кожа была сильно обожжена, и сложно сказать, насколько глубоко. Торс выглядел не намного лучше, покрывшийся подпалинами и сажей, когда Барри уклонялся от выстрелов Мика. Скорее всего, то же самое стало и со спиной, когда его доставали взрывы, а на каждой руке было один-два пореза, немного крови и легкие ожоги. И если судить по упрямому выражению на лице, Барри, скорее всего, даже не осознавал, что на щеке тоже была кровь, а рана явно была где-то под шлемом.

\- Слушай, Флэш, можешь снять этот свой смешной красный комбинезон и дать мне осмотреть тебя, ну или сам будешь потом объяснять своим приятелям из Старлабс, почему ты оказался на больничной койке и почему тебе нужно ампутировать инфицированную ногу. И все только потому, что ты не захотел играть со мной в доктора. Мне все равно... – он кивнул в сторону заляпанного окна, синие и красные отблески на котором указывали на проехавший мимо полицейский патруль. - ...я так и так застрял здесь на пару часов.

Барри поморщился и опустил шлем. Уже хорошо. Лен развернулся и направился в маленькую ванную комнату, захудалую, как и вся конспиративная квартира, взял аптечку и обезболивающее. Он сбросил все на кровать рядом с Барри, который все еще вытаскивал одну руку из рукава, и направился в кухоньку. Квартирка была крошечной, так что до нее было два шага. Это было единое пространство, которое служило гостиной, столовой и спальней одновременно. Обстановку составляли стол с двумя стульями (чертовски скрипучими), изъеденное молью кресло, односпальная кровать. Кухня была такая маленькая, что там даже духовки не было. В основном квартиру использовали как место, где можно залечь на дно на день или на неделю, при необходимости, и рассчитана она была только на одного человека.

\- Знаешь, - произнес Барри у него за спиной, - ногу им ампутировать все равно бы не пришлось.

Он сделал паузу, чтобы все взвесить, все еще обшаривая шкафчики в поисках алкоголя.

\- Ожоги быстро воспаляются, малыш, я бы не стал этого недооценивать.

\- Нет, я имею в виду... я восстанавливаюсь. Быстро. Или... -   
Лен посмотрел в сторону Барри, когда он медленно вытаскивал обожженную ногу из красной кожи, пытаясь не особо кривиться. - ...быстрее, чем обычные люди. Это из-за ускоренного метаболизма. Через пару часов буду как новенький.

Снарт изогнул бровь и издал низкий свист.

\- Ты, Барри Аллен, полон сюрпризов.

Это объясняло его устойчивость к криопушке; Лен полагал, что дело по большей части было в костюме, но, возможно, не полностью. Этот факт мог сделать все... интересным. Он пока отложил это знание, и тут к нему пришла неожиданная мысль. Лен прихватил пачку крекеров и найденную бутылку водки, и пересек комнату. Крекеры бросил на кровать рядом с почти раздетым Барри, и по пути поставил водку на прикроватный столик.

\- Но если ты не хочешь, чтобы асфальт стал постоянной частью твоей ноги, может, ты захочешь промыть рану?

Он стоял в нескольких шагах от Барри, который вытянул ноги на кровати и потянулся вперед, поморщившись при виде обожженной лодыжки. Но если бы Лена спросили, он был готов побиться об заклад, что она уже начала заживать. Он воспользовался случаем, чтобы рассмотреть Барри, потому что по сути ему в первый раз представился шанс увидеть Флэша уязвимым со времени их столкновения в поезде, не говоря о том, что он впервые видел его без костюма. И смотреть на него одновременно как на Флэша и Барри Аллена было откровением. Барри был длинный и поджарый, с крепкими мышцами и бледной гладкой кожей. Сейчас на нем были надеты только серые боксеры-брифы, и похоже, им огонь урона не нанес (хоть что-то). Скользнув взглядом по раненой ноге Барри, Лен принялся рассматривать его плечи, ключицы, длинную шею, растрепанные темные волосы. К счастью, он отделался несколькими синяками и царапинами, не считая ноги. Лен заметил, что Барри начал напрягаться, почувствовав на себе внимание. Он вскинул на него тревожный взгляд, а кровь на лице напомнила Лену, почему он здесь стоял. Он дотянулся до водки и предложил бутылку Барри.

\- Не хочешь глотнуть, прежде чем я займусь ногой?

Кажется, Барри слегка позеленел, и потеки крови на лице не могли это скрыть, и отмахнулся от бутылки.

\- Мне это не поможет – из-за обмена веществ.

Ах. Что ж, это было некстати.

\- Ну ладно, - Лен сделал глоток, потому что кто-то должен был это сделать, - приблизился к кровати и оперся на нее коленом. Без особой суеты он вылил остатки содержимого на обожженную ногу Барри. В следующие несколько секунд все происходило очень быстро. Барри открыл рот, начав кричать – а его точно кто-нибудь услышал бы сквозь тонкие стены, - Лен рванулся к нему, закрывая Барри рот. В ту же секунду Барри дернулся вперед, чтобы схватиться за ногу; Лен уронил бутылку, поймал узкое запястье до того, как Барри успел вцепиться в лодыжку и нанести еще больше вреда. Отвел запястье, одновременно зажимая ему рот рукой, толкнул назад, прижав Барри к матрасу, зафиксировав запястье рядом с его головой. Двигаясь по инерции, Лен оказался сверху, нависая над Барри, вжимая его в постель, а Барри лежал, дергаясь и беззвучно крича Лену в ладонь. Лен усилил хватку, продолжая зажимать рот Барри одной рукой, в другой вжимая запястье в мягкий матрас, тяжело дыша, и подождал несколько секунд, пока Барри не успокоился. Как только Барри замолк, Лен склонился к нему, глядя в глаза:

\- Никогда больше так не делай, Флэш.

Барри тяжело выдохнул через нос, и, распахнув глаза, свирепо глянул на Лена. От этого взгляда Лену захотелось ухмыльнуться, надавить сильнее. Но парень был ранен и измотан, так что бой бы вышел нечестный, и несколько мгновений спустя он ослабил хватку и убрал руки, упершись ими по обе стороны от головы Барри.

\- Да что с тобой не так, Снарт? – Прошипел Барри. По крайней мере, тихо. Но он все еще немного дрожал, от сдерживаемого гнева или страха, или от сильнейшего утомления.

\- Проблема в том, Аллен, что ты перебудишь весь район и приведешь полицию прямо к нам. Если ты не заметил, они сейчас патрулируют улицы. – Он знал, как они работают, и они прочешут весь район, выясняя, видел ли кто-нибудь что-нибудь важное. – Они в девяти метрах под нами, за этим окном, а ты не особо держись себя в руках.

Он больше ощутил, чем увидел, что Барри немного расслабился, и тут заметил наконец, что он почти обнимает Барри, склонившись над его стройным телом, опершись руками по обе стороны от его головы, а их лица разделяет всего несколько сантиметров. Он ощущал запах электризованной (и обожжённой) кожи Барри, мог при желании пересчитать ресницы, окаймляющие теплые, слезящиеся глаза, чувствовал гладкость кожи и мышцы его руки и груди там, где их тела соприкасались. Вот уж действительно, поиграли в доктора. Он отодвинулся и сел, свесив ноги с края кровати, спиной к Барри. От его внимания не ускользнуло, как Барри напряженно выдохнул при этом.

\- Знаешь, ты мог хотя бы предупредить меня перед тем как, - Барри не пошевелился.

Лен пожал плечами и, повернувшись, потянулся через Барри за бутылкой, которая была полупустой, поэтому почти ничего не пролилось. Он проигнорировал то, как напрягся Барри, снова поднял бутылку, поднес к губам и сделал щедрый глоток прозрачной жидкости. Она приятно обжигала, унося часть боли от его собственных синяков и ушибов. Он бросил бутылку обратно на матрас, закрутив крышку, и снисходительно посмотрел на Барри.

\- Не знал, что ты любишь покричать.

Барри поморщился, но в основном от боли, кажется. Это было не так весело, так что Лен вернулся к осмотру ноги, достав из аптечки пинцет, чтобы извлечь все попавшиеся на глаза частицы грязи и гравия. Барри шипел, но вел себя тихо в этот раз, и дело шло на удивление быстро, рана оказалась меньше, чем он думал.

\- Твой метаболизм означает, что обезболивающие тоже не работают, я полагаю? – спросил Лен, когда закончил.

Склонив голову, он наблюдал, как Барри приподнялся и оперся на локти. От этого ключицы приподнялись, и Лен наблюдал, как расширилась его гладкая грудь, когда Барри вдохнул. 

\- Нет, ничего не работает... возможно, лед поможет. Это либо вывих, либо перелом, я не уверен.

\- Лед, сейчас сделаем, - он был рад исполнить это указание, оттолкнулся и поднялся, чтобы взять со стола криопушку. Повернулся, чтобы выбрать, куда выстрелить, чтобы потом сколоть льдинки, заметил шок на лице Барри.

\- Остынь, малыш, я не собираюсь стрелять в твою ногу.

Соблазнительно, но не сегодня. Было забавно наблюдать, как легко Барри начинал нервничать, но из того, что Лен знал, скорее причиной было то, что он мало что мог сделать из-за сломанной ноги, а не потому, что парень стремился избежать драки, неважно, в каком он был состоянии.

Лен хмыкнул и прицелился в стол, выстрелил и наморозил достаточно, чтобы отколоть несколько кусочков льда, а потом направился в ванную в поисках чего-либо, во что их можно завернуть.

***

Когда Лен вышел из комнаты, Барри снова упал на постель. Что, черт побери, он делал? Ему было больно, он был измотан, и лежал почти голый в какой-то захудалой тайной квартирке, принадлежавшей Капитану Колду, который то и дело отпускал непристойные шутки и еще несколько часов не собирался никуда уходить. И опять, почему он не вернулся назад в Старлабс? Из-за доктора Уэллса? Хотя если подумать с этой стороны, это была не такая уж большая цена за то, чтобы еще на один вечер избежать Уэллса. Он застонал и прижал ладони к глазам, по горло сытый этим вечером. Под правой ладонью он почувствовал что-то влажное и покрытое корочкой. Убрав руку, он увидел на ней кровь. Супер.

\- Знаешь, - Снарт стоял в двери в маленькую ванную, и казалось, все, что он делает, носило оттенок самодовольства, - с каждой секундой, что ты находишься здесь, ты все больше напрягаешься. Точно не хочешь выпить?

Обязательно надо было ткнуть в это, да? Барри поморщился и не стал отвечать, просто приподнялся и сел, когда Снарт приблизился к кровати и снова присел рядом, потеснив его. Барри обнаружил, что теперь все болело меньше, и это, он наделся, было хорошим знаком. Сверток со льдом, прижатый – на удивление осторожно – к лодыжке, стал холодовым шоком, но, вероятно, он был необходим. Он потянулся вперед и придержал сверток рукой, когда Снарт убрал свою. Спустя секунду он снова ощутил на себе взгляд ледяных голубых глаз Снарта. Из-за этого он чувствовал себя выставленным напоказ, как будто Снарт изучал его тело, и поэтому бросил:

\- Что?

\- Да вот заметил... ты действительно быстро восстанавливаешься. Мелкие порезы уже затянулись, - он посмотрел на лодыжку Барри. – И с переломами это тоже работает?

\- Со всем.

Снарт кивнул, а потом взял в руки полотенце, которое бросил на прикроватный столик. Барри дернулся, когда Снарт поднес ткань к его лицу. Перед тем, как прижать ее к коже, рука Лена на мгновение замерла, и он бросил на Барри многострадальный взгляд, как на упрямого ребенка. Он фыркнул и закрыл глаза, а потом почувствовал, как рука – нет, ткань, - медленно отводит волосы от лица. Он вздрогнул, когда рука зарылась в его спутанные волосы, а только потом почувствовал, как теплая – а она была теплой, наверное, смоченной в теплой воде, - ткань прижалась к виску. Он больше не чувствовал раны, но позволил мужчине стереть остатки крови, водя полотенцем по голове, волосам, щеке. Он попытался сосредоточиться на дыхании, вместо ощущения чужих рук, наклоняющих его голову в разные стороны. С закрытыми глазами остальные чувства Барри обострились, - он ощущал запах крови, зимний запах Снарта, пробивавшийся из-под запаха пороха, запах пыли в квартире. Все что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от удивительно нежных, пусть и прохладных, рук на его коже. Он снова вздрогнул, и руки исчезли.

Барри открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, что Снарт, похоже, хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Барри попытался убедить себя, что ему все равно. Он почувствовал себя слишком незащищенным сейчас, когда Снарт просто смотрел на него, чувствовал себя голым – он и был в основном раздетым – и с новой остротой ощутил, насколько он измотан, теперь когда адреналин почти выветрился.

\- А ты? – спросил он, чтобы нарушить тишину. – Есть порезы или царапины после пирса?

Хорошо, это на мгновение отвлекло внимание от него. Снарт осмотрел себя, несколько раз потянулся, и когда поднял левую руку, зашипел и правую прижал к ребрам. Повернул шею на бок и ответил:

\- Ребра – ушиб, может, трещина. Ничего особенного.

Барри потянулся вперед, потом замешкался.

\- Я мог бы посмотреть, убедиться, что ничего не сломано. Услуга за услугу и все такое?

Он не знал, что на него нашло и заставило предложить такое, кроме того что страдать за компанию было легче, и кроме того он мог чем-то заняться, кроме как сидеть в белье и ждать, пока заживет лодыжка и полиция перестанет патрулировать район.  
Леонард задумчиво смотреть на него минуту, потом бросил «Конечно, малыш», и встал. Он медленно снял футболку через голову, явно осторожничая с левым боком, - сначала вынул реку из рукава, и потом стянул футболку полностью. Барри случайным образом открылся прекрасный вид на длинную спину с четко очерченными мышцами, скорее как у Оливера Квина, чем у него самого, если проводить сравнение. На спине было несколько шрамов, на леком боку расцветал синяк, но Барри впился в нее взглядом, скользя по плавным линиям, по вытянутым вверх рукам с выступившими мышцами, по изгибу шеи. В тусклом освещении, спиной к нему, без усмешки на губах, было в Леонарде нечто абсолютно, головокружительно прекрасное.

Барри не был готов к этой мысли. Он быстро отвел глаза.

Пока он пытался привести мысли в порядок, Леонард повернулся, но Барри сделал еще одну ошибку – посмотрел на него. Лен приподнял бровь, немного иронично глядя на него, и у Барри возникло чувство, что он смог прочесть его мысли. Однако Леонард ничего не сказал, просто шагнул вперед и оперся одним коленом о кровать рядом с Барри.

\- Ну?

Ах да, и теперь ему надо было прощупать ребра. В этом не было бы ничего такого, если бы Барри не размышлял только что о том, как красив Снарт, и мысль эта была крайне неуместной, еще более неуместной, чем когда он поймал себя на том, что у Оливера красивые глаза. И он только что сравнивал этих двух мужчин, их мускулы. Он вспомнил, как был влюблен в Стрелу до того, как познакомился с ним, - так странно было вспомнить об этом сейчас, и – нет. Ни за что. И у него точно не случилась маленькая мысленная паническая атака, и вообще ни о чем таком не думал. Вместо этого, он проигнорировал все, о чем думал последнюю минуту. Сосредоточься, Барри. Он глубоко вдохнул, вытянул руки и осторожно нажал на каждое из двенадцати ребер. Он нажимал очень мягко, пытаясь быть обстоятельным, дотянулся, чтобы проверить нижние ребра, затем все остальные, нажимая достаточно уверенно, чтобы заметить любую подвижность сверх нормы, замечая каждый раз, когда Леонард морщился. В основном он старался не отвлекаться на плоский живот и мышцы пресса, оказавшиеся прямо перед ним, слишком близко, когда он склонился вперед, чтобы дотянуться до каждого ребра. Закончив осмотр, он убрал руку и пресек все мысленные сравнения с Оливером, вместо этого отметив, что хотя руки у Леонарда были холодные, в остальном он был теплый.

\- Не думаю, что что-то действительно сломано, хотя возможны несколько трещин, и определенно ушиб. Возможно, тебе стоит их перевязать, или приложить лед, для подстраховки. О, и не перекручивайся, чтобы достать что-либо, этим только навредишь себе.

\- Спасибо, док.

Прозвучало насмешливо, но Барри на самом деле много знал о сломанных и поврежденных ребрах, из курсов по оказанию первой помощи, нужных для работы в полиции, и из собственного опыта. Судя по всему, дело шло к концу, - с ногой уже стало гораздо лучше, опухоль на лодыжке спала под компрессом, ожог уменьшился вдвое по сравнению с тем, что было, когда они пришли сюда. Но Леонард неожиданно перегнулся через него, заставив Барри откинуться назад, уставившись ему в бок, когда он потянулся за – а, аптечкой. Затем он снова уселся на колени на кровати и протянул Барри эластичный бинт.

\- Раз уж ты предложил, - даже эти его слова прозвучали как вызов. Барри не был уверен, когда и как он в это вписался, но видимо так вышло. Он развернулся к Леонарду лицом, согнул левую ногу, а правую вытянул так, что она свешивалась с края кровати.

Затем он сосредоточился на перевязке, стараясь не касаться пальцами теплой кожи, и не использовать скорость, чтобы не навредить. Он оборачивал бинт вокруг торса, начиная с левой стороны и вокруг, почти обнимая Лена, когда делал виток вокруг спины, скользя руками по груди и животу в конце витка. К счастью, надо было сделать всего несколько витков, и он мог сосредоточить внимание на наливавшимся зеленым ушибе, проверить, что не было черных пятен, говорящих о внутреннем кровотечении, а не на теплой коже под руками. В процессе он не мог удержаться и кидал взгляды на Снарта, то и дело отводя его руки, чтобы не мешали, подталкивая так, чтобы тот повернулся передом, боком или спиной, чтобы закончить перевязку. К чести Снарта, он не жаловался и не комментировал, но все время смотрел на Барри. От этого он сглатывал каждый раз, когда они встречались глазами.

Через несколько напряженных минут Барри наконец смог сказать «все готово» и откинулся назад на руки, чтобы осмотреть свою работу.

Улыбка Лена была лишь чуть дразнящей, когда он посмотрел на Барри и сказал:

\- Спасибо, Барри.

Барри и этого было достаточно, так что он улыбнулся Леонарду, который так и не двинулся с места, в ответ, довольный, что они со всем разобрались. Его лодыжка занемела ото льда, нога уверенно заживала. Он посмотрел на нее и неожиданно почувствовал неловкость, заметив, в какой позе они находились. Он был в одном белье, ноги его почти обхватывали Леонарда, - правая вытянута на кровати и свисает с края, левая согнута в колене перед ним. Леонард, полураздетый, сидел на коленях и, кажется, так ему было вполне удобно. С его стороны было бы вежливо выпрямится, встать, дать Барри немного места. Вместо этого он сидел на месте, лишь выгнул бровь, как бы спрашивая: «Что теперь?».

Барри хотелось откинуться, отодвинуться от Снарта, но он ощутил вызов в его взгляде, и не хотел, чтобы его поза стала еще более уязвимой. Конечно, Снарт пока был паинькой, но Барри не хотел давать ему преимущество. Вместо этого он провел рукой по волосам и прочистил горло.

\- Так эээ... эта, - он оглянулся, - квартира? Выглядит немного... голой? – отличный выбор слов, Аллен. Прекрасно.

Леонард выглядел удивленным.

\- Я использую ее как укрытие на день-два, когда нужно залечь на дно, подальше от пожара.

Барри хмыкнул.

\- Дай угадаю: пока все не остынет?

\- Ты быстро соображаешь, - усмехнулся Леонард, и Барри почти застонал от того, как смешон был Снарт, но затем он неожиданно потянулся вперед, к нему. Барри напрягся, на безумное мгновенье подумав, что сейчас Снарт его поцелует, но он в последний момент отклонился, лишь задев Барри. Напряженную секунду спустя он снова сел с бутылкой водки в руке. Они были достаточно близко, чтобы Барри смог почувствовать биение сердца сквозь грудную клетку, прикоснувшись кожей к коже на полсекунды. Барри оперся на локти, чтобы не задеть Снарта, но из-за этого вынужден был поднять голову и посмотреть на него. Барри был уверен, что именно это и было его целью, но не понимал, что за игру они вели. Он знал, это была своего рода демонстрация силы, - он вполне мог различить драку, неважно, какую форму она принимала.

На самом деле он мог только предположить, что если и была цель у этого напряженного флирта со стороны Снарта, так это достать его и вывести из равновесия. Сейчас они были очень близко друг к другу, Леонард сидел на коленях, с усмешкой на губах, не отрывая глаз от Барри. Он смотрел, как Леонард поднес бутылку к губам и сделал щедрый глоток, так что одна капелька вытекла из уголка рта. Это не могла быть случайность; Барри взглядом проследил, как она скатилась по подбородку, потом его глаза замерли на горле Леонарда, когда он сглотнул. Неожиданно Барри стало жарко, и он отвел взгляд.

\- Что ты делаешь, Снарт? – голос прозвучал более хрипло, чем хотелось, но он не из тех, кто уклоняется от борьбы. Если Леонард собирается продолжать давить на него, он ответит тем же и поймает его на его же трюке.

Снарт наклонился, чтобы поставить бутылку на столик, и ответил:

\- Разве это не очевидно, Барри?

Ну, по крайней мере, он хотя бы признался, что флиртует – флиртовал – с ним.

\- Хорошо, почему ты это делаешь?

Лен полностью развернулся к нему, а фирменная ухмылка приняла Чеширский размах.

\- Разве... это... не очевидно, Барри? – он выделил каждое слово паузой, пристально глядя на него в изумлении.

Это начинало раздражать.

\- Не особо, Леонард, - раз уж они очевидно перешли на имена, - какую бы странную игру ты ни вел, брось ее.

\- А если это не игра? – Воздух вокруг них начинал звенеть напряжением. – Не говори, что пыл хорошей драки не заводит тебя, Барри. Я видел тебя в деле, - адреналин и необузданная энергия. Неужели тебе никогда не хотелось после спустить пар?

Наверное, Леонард сумасшедший.

\- Если ты не заметил, ты и твои друзья нас чуть не угробили! Ты правда думаешь, что это меня «заводит»?!

\- Думаю, что-то в этой ситуации – да, - ответил Леонард, резко придвинулся к нему, схватил здоровую ногу за лодыжку и отвел в сторону. Барри вспыхнул и инстинктивно выдернул ногу из хватки Снарта, но дело было сделано – теперь ноги его лежали в форме буквы «V», охватывая Леонарда, и он почувствовал себя еще более незащищенным. С учетом того, что он был почти полностью раздет, воображению оставалось очень мало. 

\- Ты псих. Даже если все так, с чего ты решил, что я буду спать с убийцей вроде тебя?

Казалось, от злости Барри воздух наэлектризовался, сокращая расстояние между ними. Вблизи глаза Снарта казались невыразительными и холодными, спокойными и оценивающими. Барри тяжело дышал в ожидании ответа, наблюдая, как рука Леонарда медленно, очень медленно поднялась и опустилась на бледную обнаженную кожу живота Барри. Он напрягся и с вызовом посмотрел на Леонарда. И что? Его рука удивительно нежно касалась уязвимой плоти, защищавшей внутренние органы, но Барри не желал отступать. Неважно, что он неожиданно занервничал. Пока нога не зажила, он не смог бы убежать достаточно быстро или далеко, а до криопушки технически можно было рукой дотянуться. Размышляя, как далеко зайдет Лен, и не ступил ли он сам на тонкий лед, Барри поймал себя на том, что дрожит, когда пальцы осторожно и неспешно двинулись по его животу вверх. Рукой Лен медленно провел по коже, остановился на ключице и погладил шею, отчего мурашки побежали по всему телу. Барри с усилием сглотнул.

\- Что ты делаешь? – Голос Барри все еще звучал напряженно, но гораздо мягче, чем хотелось.

Лицо Леонарды было совсем близко. Он перевел взгляд со своей руки на коже Барри и встретился с ним глазами.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

Барри вдохнул, готовясь сказать «да. Но слово застряло у него в горле, когда пальцы Леонарда скользнули выше по бледной коже, по адамову яблоку, заставив его немного вздрогнуть. Его руки были такими холодными по сравнению с теплой кожей Барри. Он почувствовал, как напряжение клубком скручивается в животе, но не мог сказать ни слова. Второй рукой Леонард заскользил вверх по телу, задев розовый сосок, затвердевший от холода, и остановился там, где шея переходит в плечо. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел это, в нервном ожидании полуприкрыв глаза, когда его мозг отключился.

Лен приподнял его голову, удерживая подбородок пальцами, и осторожно потянул Барри на себя за плечо. Барри мог бы легко сопротивляться, отшатнуться, но вместо этого он последовал за движением, позволил вести себя, пока не прижился к Лену, а их губы оказались в миллиметре друг от друга.

\- И? – Прошептал Лен ему в рот, все еще дразня, как обычно. 

Сердце стучало в груди, тело подавало противоречивые сигналы – секс, опасность, боль, удовольствие – его ощущения были переполнены контрастами. Так что он последовал единственному импульсу, пробившемуся через какофонию – дернулся вперед, разбивая невидимый барьер между ними, впившись в губы Лена злым, нетерпеливым, горячим поцелуем.

Как же было хорошо.

Лен живо ответил, запустив руки в спутанные волосы Барри, притягивая его ближе, очень близко, кожа к коже. Руки Барри двигались сами по себе, - чтобы не упасть, он вцепился в Леонарда, обхватив его за талию, обнимая сильную мускулистую спину, цепляясь за голые плечи. В конце концов они свалились на матрас. Лен потянул его за волосы, заставив запрокинуть голову, облегчая себе доступ ко рту Барри, вылизывая его губы, пока тот не открыл рот достаточно, чтобы Лен мог углубить поцелуй. Лен вылизывал его рот изнутри, его язык скользил вдоль языка Барри, и это ощущение посылало волны жара вниз живота. Он застонал в поцелуй, выгибаясь навстречу Лену, сжимая бедрами его ноги. 

Ощущения переполняли Барри. Леонард Снарт целовал его. Капитан Колд целовал его. Он целовал Колда – и, о, это было слишком хорошо. Лучше, чем следовало. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-нибудь целовал его так глубоко, обстоятельно, - руки на затылке, придерживают подбородок, потом скользят вниз по спине, обнимают, удерживая на месте, прижимая все ближе. Казалось, время замедлилось, и не потому, что он ускорился. Барри не мог сказать, сколько длился поцелуй, и просто не хотел, чтобы он заканчивался. Он подался бедрами вверх, инстинктивно ища контакта, и разорвал поцелуй, втягивая воздух, когда нашел его.

О, черт. Какого дьявола он творил?

Барри отшатнулся от Леонарда, резко придя в себя. Его руки лежали на плечах мужчины, и он не стал их убирать, но лишь для того, чтобы отодвинуться от него. Барри тяжело дышал, уставившись в пространство между ними, распахнув глаза.

\- Что, - вдох, - черт возьми, - выдох, - мы делаем?

Снарт молчал, и Барри не хотел смотреть на него, опустил взгляд, уставившись ему в живот, и отвел глаза в сторону, злясь. Руки Снарта все еще были на его талии и потом исчезли, когда он выпрямился. Барри чувствовал, что покраснел, когда к нему пришло осознание – четкое и ясное – что он поцеловал Лена первым, и ему чертовски понравилось. Он сжал руки, потом разжал, выполз из-под Леонарда и сел на краю кровати, отвернувшись. Он попытался собраться с мыслями. Что же он наделал?

\- Это называется «целоваться», малыш. Думаю, ты слышал об этом.

Он снова вздохнул. Конечно, Снарт не мог не поддеть его по этому поводу.

\- Знаешь, то, что ты зовешь меня «малыш», не особо воодушевляет.

Снарт хмыкнул, но наконец-то встал и отошел от него. Воздух вокруг Барри неожиданно показался прохладным, и он сгорбился, опершись локтями о колени. То, что лодыжке это не принесло особого вреда, было мелочью. Он наблюдал, как Леонард потянулся и, одновременно к облегчению и разочарованию Барри, поднял футблку с пола и надел ее.

\- Не похоже, что тебя надо было сильно «воодушевлять», Барри.

Он поморщился. Возразить было нечего, так что он решил сменить тактику. 

\- Это было ошибкой, и больше не повторится, Колд. Никогда.

Леонард собирал вещи – опаленную парку, криопушку, - но остановился, чтобы посмотреть на него.

\- Дело твое, Флэш. Но если передумаешь, я жаловаться не буду.

Барри закрыл лицо руками и застонал.

\- Прекрати флиртовать со мной, Колд. Это просто... я не знаю, что с этим делать.

Снарт засмеялся, и Барри услышал, как он открыл дверь. На этом он ушел.


	6. Отвлекающий фактор – то, что мешает концентрации или рассеивает внимание

Черт. Что только что сейчас произошло?

Барри провел остаток ночи, размышляя над этим вопросом.  
После того как Снарт ушел, он плюхнулся обратно на кровать, измотанный и сбитый с толку. Он почувствовал подступающую головную боль и провел рукой по лицу. Что за дурдом. Боль в ноге снова дала о себе знать, когда всплеск адреналина – в этот раз от поцелуя – начал отступать. Пройдет еще немного времени, прежде чем он снова сможет бегать, и неожиданно вокруг стало слишком тихо – поздняя ночь, тусклое освещение, пустая квартира. Барри слышал свое дыхание, как бьется сердце. Губы все еще покалывало. В его мыслях был Леонард Снарт.

Если быть честным с собой, это был лучший поцелуй, возможно, за много лет. Не поспешный и опасливый, как его первый поцелуй с Айрис в том времени, которое он изменил, и гораздо лучше, чем поцелуй с Линдой, - без посторонних мыслей, без страха, что все слишком быстро, потому что Снарт и так знал, кто он, без гнета вины за давние чувства к Айрис. Никаких мыслей о ком-то еще, лишь ощущение от прикосновения слегка отросшей щетины к его подбородку, покрытые мозолями пальцы, исследующие чувствительную кожу, полные губы, полностью завладевшие его вниманием. От этих воспоминаний Барри стало жарко, и он перекатился на обожженный бок, чтобы боль отвлекла его от нахлынувшего удовольствия. 

Он скривился. По крайней мере, боль немного вернула его к реальности.

И все равно это казалось ненастоящим. Когда-то они со Снартом были врагами, потом стали союзниками, в потом... чем-то еще. А может и нет. Может ничего и не было, просто спустили пар. Он был знаком с этой идеей, но говоря честно, Барри она никогда не привлекала. Обычно его отношениями управляли эмоции, некое сочетание томления, нервозности и воодушевления (чаще именно в таком порядке). Но здесь все было не так. С Линдой, как и с половиной его бывших, он прикладывал усилия, чтобы забыть об Айрис, но безуспешно. Безответный увлечения, как та влюбленность в Оливера, лишь отвлекали его, но оставаясь без отклика, не вызывали неловкости. С Леонардом все было совершенно по-другому, - он не планировал вкладывать эмоции. Да и интерес между ними был явно взаимным. Очевидно было, что он есть и он взаимен.

Эта мысль все еще крутилась у Барри в голове, и он не знал, откуда она взялась. Когда он начал думать о Колде в таком ключе? С той встречи в переулке, когда Снарт задирал его, попивая кофе? Или до этого, когда он вызвал Барри по телефону и попросил помочь с Дэдлайном, показав, что знает весь его распорядок, да еще и мимоходом подразнил? Может, все началось с той ночи, когда они заключили свое безумное перемирие в лесу, когда Леонард, развлекаясь, беззаботно отклонял все требования Барри, с готовностью признавая, что он крадет вещи просто ради удовольствия.

Барри вздрогнул. Может, так все и было. Тогда Леонард впервые увидел его лицо, а Барри в первый раз вторгся в его личное пространство, приблизился достаточно, чтобы видеть каждую эмоцию, лед в его глазах. Они зашли в тупик, но Барри помнил, что это его не сильно тяготило, потому что он знал, что кем бы ни был Снарт, он был человеком слова, поэтому не станет убивать невинных людей, и не раскроет секрет Барри. Хотя ничего из этого не помогло решить нынешнюю дилемму. Он поцеловал Капитана Колда. Это определенно и безусловно не может случиться снова.

Барри застонал и сел, в животе забурчало. Он держался из последних сил после драки с Дэдлайном, и его обмен веществ был не особо этому рад. Он подумал, что сможет доковылять до кухни, не повредив заживавшей лодыжке, и уже собрался двинуться, когда заметил коробку крекеров в изножье кровати. Как она там оказалась? Когда? Он размышлял об этом мгновенье, в сомнении, а потом решил, что это неважно. Спустя секунду крекеры исчезли, а его желудок стал гораздо счастливее.

Потом Барри снова лег, вытащил из-под себя одеяло и попытался подремать с часок, пытаясь не думать о прохладных руках на его коже, языке, зубах, покусывавших его губы. Он прижал к лицу подушку. Она пахла Леонардом. Он швырнул ее в стену и сразу же пожалел об этом. Пустая трата энергии. Барри застонал и встал с кровати. Ванная была маленькой и грязноватой, но в душе было достаточно теплой воды, чтобы вымыть остатки засохшей крови из волос и с тела, что он и сделал.

Он ушел, когда не было еще пяти утра, - и если по пути к выходу он наведался на кухню, это было меньшее, что был должен ему Снарт, - и добрался до Старлабс на приличной скорости, лишь немного оберегая левую ногу. Он оставил Циско костюм и записку (в основном со словом «извини», выраженным несколькими разными способами), и взял один из сменных комплектов одежды. Оставил образец волос для Кейтлин, чтобы она поколдовала над ним. Часть его хотела остаться и пошарить вокруг, но он все еще изображал паиньку при докторе Уэллсе, пока. Потом он отправился на работу пораньше, чтобы успеть подремать перед началом смены. Ну либо он мог отправиться домой, хотя по-прежнему не знал, что скажет Джо о бардаке на пирсе.

К счастью, оказалось, что придумывать ничего не придется.

\- Проснись и пой, соня.

Что-то стукнуло рядом с его головой.

\- Ай!

\- Спокойно, Барри. Это просто кофе.

Он поднял голову и увидел стоявшего над ним Джо.

\- Кофе? – голос показался сонным даже ему самому.

\- Знаешь, Барр, - Джо оставил кофе и прошелся вдоль стола, - ты единственный, кто может спать на работе и все равно опаздывать.

Барри зевнул в кулак, сделал первый глоток кофе и посмотрел на часы. Пять минут девятого. Естественно.

\- Ну, в свою защиту...

\- Дай догадаюсь, - ты был поздно вечером в доках с Капитаном Колдом и его приятелями?

Вот черт вот черт вот черт вот черт...

\- Барри, не надо смотреть так удивленно. Ты думал, я не догадаюсь, что ты там был прошлой ночью? За кого ты меня держишь? Лучше расскажи мне все об этом по пути туда, нас отправили провести расследование, выяснить, что случилось прошлой ночью. Что-то подсказывает мне, что у тебя есть ответы.

Ладно. Хорошо. Его мозг все еще просыпался. Конечно, Джо не знал про него с Колдом, просто знал о нем и Колде. Все встало на свои места.

По дороге он рассказал всё Джо, как Колд позвонил ему, - «Ты пропустил вечер пиццы из-за Снарта?», - о Дэдлайне, - «Кажется, дело трудное», - и о драке в доках, - «Ты шутишь? Барри, ты едва не погиб!», - и так далее. Джо был искренне обеспокоен, но Барри показалось, что больше из-за Негодяев и Дэдлайна, ну и может из-за того, что Барри все скрыл. При этой мысли Барри поерзал, но Джо ничего не сказал, просто продолжил расспрашивать.

Возможно, Барри опустил некоторые детали про то, как Снарт остановил его в переулке за «Джиттерс» поболтать, и как привел его в свою конспиративную квартиру. Особенно второе Джо вряд ли одобрил бы, даже если не упоминать про поцелуй. Работать вместе, чтобы поймать мета-человека – это одно, а провести ночь в берлоге Капитана Колда – другое. Барри не мог разобраться, как относится к тому, что он остался там, лежал на кровати Леонарда, воспользовался его душем, его мылом. Не знал, как отнестись к тому, что провел половину следующего утра, думая о его голосе, плавности речи, как он растягивал окончания фраз. Барри пристально рассматривал вид из окна.

\- А потом что случилось?

\- О,.. э, я вернулся в Старлабс. Кейтлин сделает анализ образца волос, так что, надеюсь, мы сможем остановить этого парня до того, как что-нибудь еще взлетит на воздух, - они все еще были на полпути к докам, застряли в утренней пробке, и Джо уже начал бросать на него косые взгляды.

\- И все? Почему ты не вернулся домой прошлой ночью?

Барри почувствовал, как внутри что-то сжалось. Он ненавидел лгать Джо, а может, и не стоило этого делать. Но с учетом всего происходящего, Уэллса, мета-людей, казалось неправильным заставлять Джо волноваться еще и из-за этого. И может быть, добавил тихий голосок на границе сознания, Барри просто не хотелось именно сейчас натолкнуться на неодобрение Джо.

\- Я просто, э, хотел прийти в себя? Привести мысли в порядок. Все, что там случилось...

\- Знаешь, сынок... ты не обязан взваливать все это на себя. Я здесь, с тобой. Ты помнишь об этом, верно?

Барри почувствовал болезненный укол. Все ощущалось бы не настолько серьезно, если бы не выражение искренней обеспокоенности на лице Джо.

\- Я знаю, Джо. И спасибо тебе.

\- Хорошо. И больше таких трюков не выкидывай. Если решишь вновь работать с Колдом и Негодяями, хотя бы поставь меня в известность, черт побери!

Барри искренне рассмеялся. Хорошо, что некоторые вещи никогда не менялись. Остаток пути прошел в дружеском молчании, и у Барри было время подумать.

Барри не стал рассказывать о поцелуе со Снартом не потому, что боялся, что Джо не одобрит его ориентацию – они с Айрис знали, что Барри бисексуален еще со времен колледжа, если не раньше. Дело было лишь в прошлом Леонард – Снарта – его истории. Если бы там значилась пара ограблений там и тут, может, Джо и смирился бы с этим. Но Леонард убивал невинных людей, причинил вред и подверг опасности жизнь тех, кто был дорог Барри, и хотя они и условились, что такого больше не повториться, прошлого этот факт не отменял. И даже если бы Снарт не нанес вреда друзьям Барри, он все еще оставался преступником в розыске. Пустил бы Джо его в дом, пригласила ли бы его Айрис на семейное застолье, закрыли бы его друзья в Старлинг сити на это глаза? С какой стороны ни посмотри, Барри мог прийти только к ответу «нет». Не то чтобы между ними были возможны вообще какие-то отношения, кроме таких случайных встреч, как прошлой ночью, кроме злых и резких всплесков страсти под адреналином. Но Барри подобное не особо привлекало, так что все размышления были чисто гипотетическими. Он жалел, что его так сильно зацепило то, что в любом случае было бессмысленно.

Они затормозили у желтой предупредительной ленты на пирсе, и Барри уже собрался выйти из машины.

\- Барри?

Он замер, положив руку на ручку двери, спиной к Джо.

\- Эта сделка – работа с Колдом. Ты из-за нее чуть не погиб вчера ночью? – Может, это был вопрос, а может утверждение. Барри не ответил. – Прошу, скажи, что все закончилось, и ты не планируешь на самом деле снова работать с ним? Знаешь, ему нельзя доверять и...

\- Я знаю, Джо. Моя работа со Снартом окончена. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет в любом случае. – Барри придал лицу нейтральное выражение и вышел из машины. 

***

Леонард находился в затруднении. В основном из-за того, какой оказалась кожа на шее Барри под его ртом, нежной и гладкой под его пальцами, как перекатывались его мышцы под ладонями Лена, как они прижимались друг к другу, какие звуки издавал Барри, задыхаясь и постанывая под ним. Он пытался совладать с тем, насколько сильно его вниманием завладел Барри. Он все еще мог видеть и ощущать его, закрыв глаза. Учитывая, что дело было не закончено, это было весьма неудобно.

\- Готов, Ленни?

Он очнулся от мечтаний, уставившись в стену позади них в ожидании Мика.

\- Всегда, сестренка.

Он решили перейти в наступление. После прошлой ночи, перспектива просто сидеть и ждать Дэдлайна казалась менее привлекательной. Даже если пока они ничего не могли сделать с мета-человеком, все равно можно было провести разведку боем в семье Сантини, воспользовавшись тем, что никто не ждал их после бардака на пирсе. Не говоря уже о том, что Сантини были лучшим источником информации о киллере. У кого-то должны быть ответы, и Лен больше не желал ждать, когда получит их от Флэша. После того поцелуя он вообще не был уверен, что Барри захочет помогать.

Может быть, Лен слишком сильно искушал судьбу. Обычно ему всегда хватало терпения, когда дело шло о том, что ему было нужно – и это всегда приносило плоды, в известной мере. Именно Барри все начал, он очевидно хотел этого, также как и Лен. Он потерял бдительность, позволил Лену отнести его в безопасное место, расслабившись настолько, что его дыхание щекотало волоски на шее Лена. Это было интересно. А потом он дал Лену подлатать себя и сделал то же для Лена, флиртовал в ответ, позволил дотрагиваться до себя. Так что да, поцелуй в изначальный план не входил, он по Барри ясно было видно, к чему он клонит, как и по Лену, – порозовевшие щеки, расширенные зрачки. И взгляды, которые он бросал на тело Лена, не остались незамеченными. Его влечение стало еще более очевидным, когда они поцеловалась, – что тут было прятать, когда он так вжимался в Лена, и преградой между ними был лишь крошечный клочок хлопковой ткани. И Лен бы ни за что...

\- Уверен? Потому что выглядишь ты довольно рассеянным, дорогой братец.

Он глубоко выдохнул и в раздражении прикрыл глаза.

\- Я уверен, Лиза. Мик уже на позиции?

Она связалась с ним для проверки.

\- Мы все на местах.

\- Тогда скажи, чтоб начинал.

Две минуты спустя из дома раздались крики. Мик прожег дыру во внешней восточной стене, которая окружала пышный дом Джо Сантини. Он был младшим братом нового Дона, новичком в деле, - идеальная цель. 

Лен и Лиза воспользовались переполохом и взобрались по западной стене. Мик держался сзади на близком расстоянии, разворачиваясь полукругом после первого (и второго) выстрела. Потом все получилось почти слишком легко: Лен заморозил дверь и ворвался в дом, наслаждаясь эффектным появлением. Последовавший за эти хаос и свалка были почти скучными. Он увернулся от нескольких ударов, кое-что заморозил, уронил на пол пару человек, а Лиза заключила их в странный гелеобразный и поблескивающий золотом пластик, который разработал для нее Циско. Он по-прежнему не знал точно, что это, только то, что это было ненастоящее золото.

После этого они оказались у Джо в кабинете, вломившись через двери при помощи огня и льда, смеясь при этом. Несколько громил оказались у них за спиной, вбежав в дом с улицы на звуки борьбы, но это ничего не изменило, потому что Лиза приставила пистолет к голове Джо.

\- Ты за это заплатишь, Снарт! Помяни мои слова, ты и твои друзья будут...

Все та же старая песня.

\- Не трудись, Сантини. Винсент говорил мне то же самое, и как видишь, я не особо испугался, - тут он усмехнулся, быстро оглянувшись через плечо, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Позади шесть человек, не проблема.

Сантини ругался, что Леонард убил его брата, Мик злился и орал, поджег ковер, Лиза смеялась. Было бы весело, если бы Сантини не заводил одну и ту же пластинку каждый раз, когда Лен имел с ним дело. Так что он перешел к делу, ступил на тлевший ковер и нацелил криопушку в живот Сантини.

\- Ты знаешь, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы ты умер от обморожения, если оно начнется с живота? Думаю, не очень быстро.

Сантини наконец очнулся.

\- Что тебе нужно, Снарт? Какого черта ты вообще тут делаешь?!

\- Дэдлайн – все, что ты о нем знаешь, в деталях.

\- Да нечего тут знать, он псих, но дело делает! И он тебя достанет, Снарт, он лучший стрелок и мастерски владеет оружием, так что ты свое получишь наконец.

Снарт приподнял бровь.

\- Дерется он так себе, Джо, меня больше интересует его привычка проходить сквозь стены.

Сантини выпучил глаза.

\- Я знал... я слышал, то есть, я знал, что он так может, но я не...

Черт, да это было пустой тратой времени. Он сильнее вжал дуло в живот мужчины.

\- Как его остановить? – Может, хоть на это он скажет что-то полезное, по крайней мере.

\- Ты не, то есть, я не знаю! Фрэнки нанял его, потому что он лучший!

Лен фыркнул. Если бы Дэдлайн был хоть сколько-нибудь близок к определению «лучший», он был бы уже мертв, - в его деле были люди, которым Лен не хотел бы перебежать дорогу. Этот парень был ничтожеством, и если бы не его мета-человеческие трюки, вообще бы был никем.

\- Если у тебя нет для меня ничего интересного, Джозеф, тогда, боюсь, свои потроха ты уже не спасешь.

\- Нет! Прошу, нет, - я не знаю, как его остановить! Не знаю! Но я знаю, знаю нечто важное!

\- Говори... – он немного отвел ствол назад, чтобы показать, что умеет играть по правилам.

\- Флэш – у него есть оружие, которое может остановить Флэша.

\- Я слушаю, - и он действительно слушал, внимательно. Впервые за вечер он действительно почувствовал, что сосредоточен.

Десять минут спустя, Джо Сантини и его люди были а совесть заморожены, а комната объята пламенем. Не стоило оставлять после себя улики. Лен уселся за руль ожидавшей их машины, как только услышал звук сирен в отдалении. В район Сантини полиция обычно приезжала с опозданием. Они уже выехали оттуда и были на пути назад в конспиративную квартиру, когда болтовня Лизы и Мика утихла, и Мик повернулся к нему.

\- Ну и... теперь что, Снарт?

Он усмехнулся и бросил на Мика взгляд через зеркало заднего вида, заметив позади разгоравшийся рассвет.

\- Теперь я позвоню Флэшу.


	7. Просто потрясающе, правда?

День у Барри выдался долгий, тяжелый и нервный, и это была только его дневная работа. Место убийства, уже подчищенное, но дело касалось семьи, и поэтому было особенно неприятным. Он попытался отвлечься на научные исследования, но был слишком взволнован. Со взрывов в Ройал Рок прошло три дня, а у них все еще не было ничего – ни плана, как поймать Дэдлайна, ни его местонахождения, и ни слова от Снарта (не то чтобы Барри на это надеялся), кроме того что Барри услышал, что кто-то дотла сжег дом Джо Сантини позавчера. Мда, интересно, кто бы это мог быть. Он размышлял, был ли поджог дома гангстера нарушением их соглашения со стороны Рори, но Сантини был далеко не невинной жертвой. И все же это не казалось правильным и все больше убеждало его, что отповедь Снарту после того поцелуя была верной идеей.

\- Есть какие-нибудь результаты, Барр?

Он посмотрел на Эдди, который вошел в его лабораторию. 

\- Отпечатки пальцев точно принадлежат отцу. Тебе придется подождать отчета коронера, но кажется весьма очевидным, что причина смерти – удушение, так что дело вполне банальное. – Отец, убивший жену и ребенка, да просто отлично.

\- Ты лучший, Барри, - Эдди взял отчет, который Барри протянул ему.

\- Да ладно, не стоит, - голос показался мрачным и горьким даже ему самому. Он хандрил с того момента, когда его вызвали на место преступления.

\- Все в порядке?

Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы Эдди не был так искренне добр. Тогда, по крайней мере, у него были бы причины злиться на него, или не испытывать симпатии. Но нет, они на самом деле были друзьями, поэтому он должны был хотя бы попытаться улыбнуться. Барри был уверен, что улыбка вышла натянутой.

\- Я в порядке, просто... такие случаи...

Эдди распахнул глаза в понимании, сложив два и два вместе.

\- Точно, Прости, Барри, надо было подумать об этом, - он положил руку на плечо Барри в самом искреннем порыве. – Если тебе нужно будет с кем-то поговорить, я готов выслушать, дружище.

На этот раз улыбка получилась немного теплее, но он все равно аккуратно сбросил руку с плеча.

\- Я знаю, Эдди, спасибо. Все будет в порядке, вечером отправлюсь на пробежку, чтобы выветрить все из головы.

Эдди улыбнулся и кивнул. Иногда он немного напоминал золотистого ретривера, но... Барри действительно стало немного легче. Не из-за Эдди, но потому что хорошо было знать, что об Айрис заботится кто-то настолько искренний, хотя Барри от этого было немного не по себе. Он даже почти не чувствовал больше уколов ревности, - сейчас Айрис лучше быть в стороне с кем-то другим, когда Обратный Флэш постоянно гонялся за ним, отслеживая каждый шаг.

Он встряхнулся от неприятных мыслей и закончил дела, прежде чем убежать в Старлабс. Ему нужно было отправиться туда, чтобы выслушать новый план Циско о том, как остановить Дэдлайна, а это значило увидеть человека, который убил его мать, из-за которого его отец попал в тюрьму. Вот это по-настоящему бесило – находится в одной комнате с Уэллсом, пока Циско и Кейтлин посвящали его в новые детали плана. Они в течение двух дней что-то выдумывали, в процессе перебрасываясь кучей научных терминов. Он в основном все понимал благодаря своему образованию судмедэксперта, но не знал всех деталей и того, над чем они работали, чтобы точно понять, что они планировали. Сегодня он получит полное объяснение и увидит, над какой новой игрушкой Циско работал последние сорок восемь часов.

Когда он пришел, день стал казаться почти сносным. Уэллса еще не было, - Кейтлин сказала, что он вышел перекусить, - так что у него было несколько минут, чтобы поперешучиваться с Циско в свое удовольствие, смеясь почти как раньше, выслушать поддразнивания насчет испорченного в последний раз костюма и поблагодарить Циско за весь упорный труд, который он вложил в его восстановление. Он с нетерпением ждал возможности пронестись по городу сегодня вечером, размять ноги и выплеснуть часть накопившегося за день напряжения.

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Аллен.

Он почувствовал, как его хорошее настроение испарилось. 

\- Привет, доктор Уэллс! – Он почувствовал, как напряглось лицо от принужденной веселости, но в голове зазвучали слова Джо о том, что надо вести себя как обычно.

\- Кейтлин уже рассказала вам, что ей удалось выяснить в результате анализа образца волос Дэдлайна?

\- Нет! Нет, но мы как раз собирались перейти к этому, да? – Он повернулся к Кейтлин.

\- Это на самом деле удивительно, - она всегда начинала сиять, когда речь шла о биологии, как и сейчас, когда она в нетерпении вернулась к своему столу, чтобы вывести на экран изображение клеток Дэдлайна. – У меня ушло некоторое время, чтобы понять, потому что я изучала клеточную структуру Дэдлайна, хотя надо было смотреть глубже. Пришлось рассмотреть его клетки в просвечивающий электронным микроскоп, чтобы выяснить, в чем дело, и даже тогда...

Барри слушал ее объяснения о том, что визуализация атомов вопрос скорее представления, а не возможности наблюдать, и что только после некоторого числа экспериментов над клетками под микроскопом при увеличении в более 500 000 раз стало очевидно, что делает тело Дэдлайна. Он многое зал об этом из собственных исследований, но многое было для него ново, и Циско иногда вставлял «И это самое классное» или «Расскажи ему о факторе удвоения частоты!», который, Барри был уверен, придумал сам Циско.

\- Так, подожди, что это значит в применении к действительности? – Спустя несколько минут голова у него пошла кругом.

\- Это значит, Барри, что клетки Дэдлайна на уровне ДНК умеют менять свою атомную структуру. Как только что-то касается его кожи, он сразу чувствует атомную структуру. Потом, если он хочет дематериализоваться, он временно подражает этой структуре и перестраивает свои клетки и тело на атомном уровне. Так он может проходить сквозь объекты, или они могут проходить сквозь него. И он превращает свое тело в разреженный воздух, если пули – или ты, вероятно – приближаешься к нему.

Это было, было...

\- Это охренительно, чувак, да? – Циско как всегда весьма цветисто выражался, жуя лакрицу и улыбаясь, словно сумасшедший.

\- Да, но... как же его остановить? Он же просто будет подражать любому материалу, который мы создадим? Мы даже в трубу поместить его не можем, народ.

\- И здесь вступаю я, чувак!

Ух, Циско разогнался. Конечно, какая-то новая игрушка. Доктор Уэллс подкатил кресло к Циско и выглядел, если бы Барри не знал его, искренне гордым.

\- Циско все это время работал над чем-то поистине потрясающим, Барри.

Он почувствовал комок в горле. Циско работал с Обратным Флэшем, или им просто манипулировали?

\- Я в этом не сомневался! – Он изо всех сил старался быть оживленным, подавив неожиданный приступ тошноты.

\- Это так круто, Барри, но я клянусь, что буду очень осторожен с ним, не как с криопушкой или чем-то еще. Это штука серьезная, и нельзя допустить, чтобы она попала не в те руки.

Ну, здорово. Он провел руками по волосам.

\- И что это? – Он ожидал увидеть пушку, или какое-либо оружие. Но увиденное его смутило. Циско держал... браслет? Он был похож на штуки, которые надевали на лодыжку тем, кто находился под домашним арестом, в кино, по крайней мере.  
\- Это... ошейник?

\- Не ошейник, Бар, - это система подведения энергии нового поколения!

\- Эээ...

\- Циско хочет сказать, Барри, - конечно же, вмешался доктор Уэллс, - для того чтобы остановить Дэдлайна, он должен столкнуться с тем, что его клетки не смогут воспроизвести на атомном уровне. Это устройство, если надеть его на нашего метачеловека, будет подводить к нему энергию на большой скорости, но недостаточной, чтобы нанести ему вред, а лишь помешать на уровне клеточной трансформации.

\- А не сможет он просто подстроиться под нее, как только его тело изучит сигнал?

\- И вот самая главная часть, Бар, - снова продолжил Циско, и Барри был более чем раз вновь смотреть на него вместо Уэллса. – Он меняет алгоритм подачи по случайной последовательности, так что подводимая энергия меняется каждую секунду. У Дэдлайна не будет шанса изучить сигнал, потому что он уже изменится! Устройство введет достаточно энергии в его систему, чтобы нарушить атомный заряд, и под него нельзя подстроиться!

\- Это потрясающе! - Он искренне так считал, и это именно то, что нужно было сказать, потому что Кейтлин одарила его одной из своих самых теплых улыбок. Он мог только вообразить, как напряженно его друзьям пришлось работать последние несколько дней, чтобы со всем этим разобраться, хотя это была вообще не их проблема, прежде всего. На мгновение он почувствовал сильный болезненный укол вины в груди, жалея, что не может довериться им, как раньше.

\- Еще один вопрос... как мне надеть эту штуку на Дэдлайна, а не пройти сквозь него?

Он посмотрел на их лица, внезапно напрягшиеся, затуманенные. Они только что осознали этот вопрос, или он что-то пропустил? Уэллс повернул кресло к нему, приблизился на несколько футов и поднял на него взгляд.

\- Мы как раз обсуждали это, э, затруднение, пока ты был на работе. Я думаю, что если ты будешь двигаться достаточно быстро, разогнаться так, что он не будет ожидать тебя, может, если он отвлечется...

\- Он может превратиться в воздух, и как я должен поймать его в таком состоянии?! – Слова прозвучали куда резче, чем ему хотелось. Доктор Уэллс сузил глаза, но сохранил спокойное, сдержанное выражение лица, как обычно.

\- Теперь я знаю, Барри, что в последний раз все получилось немного небрежно, но сейчас ты не будешь работать с Колдом, и я думаю...

\- Я думаю, тебе следуют работать с Колдом.

Барри метнул взгляд на Циско.

\- Что?

Циско по очереди посмотрел на Уэллса, Кейтлин и Барри, а потом Барри тоже оглядел остальных. Они каким-то образом выглядели расстроенными и упрямыми, и он понял, что они спорили до того, как он пришел.

\- Слушай, Барри...

Уэллс перебил:

\- Мы говорили об этом, Циско...

\- Нет, пусть он скажет. Если у Циско есть идея, я хочу ее услышать, - особенно если он спорил с тобой, подумал Барри, но не сказал.

Казалось, Циско подбодрила поддержка Барри.

\- Слушай, чувак, я знаю, он тебе не нравится, и знаю, что произошло в прошлый раз. Черт, да я ему ни на секунду бы не доверился. Но Дэдлайн охотится за Колдом, и я думаю, если Колд отвлечет его, как в тот раз, ты получишь шанс надеть на него эту штуку.

В комнате повисло напряжение. Барри смотрел на Циско, не желая верить в то, что услышал. Он чуть не погиб в последний раз, и не только из-за Дэдлайна. Снарт навредил брату Циско, всем им тем или иным способом. Но Циско ставил стратегию прежде эмоций, и если бы был другой путь, он скорее всего предложил бы его. Он хотел выразить несогласие, сказать, что это безумие, но не упомянув при этом поцелуй, и то как неловко он будет чувствовать себя, снова оказавшись рядом со Снартом. Барри не был уверен, что стоит на твердой почве, - раньше он подвергал себя куда большей опасности.

\- Барри, слушай, Кейтлин и я не уверены, что это хорошая идея, и мы ищем другие способы...

Барри так достало слушать, как Уэллс пытается убедить его в чем-то.

\- Кейтлин, так как? – Голос прозвучал жестче, чем следовало. – Ты с доктором Уэллсом или с Циско? – Плохая формулировка, получилось слишком сердито, слишком резко.

\- Я... Барри, - она выглядела обиженной и смущенной, если не его словами, то тоном. – Я просто хочу быть уверенной, что ты не пострадаешь.

Он постарался не заскрипеть зубами. 

\- О да, но все уже случилось, так что можно попробовать сделать, как говорит Циско, так?

Теперь Уэллс решил промолчать, - всегда игрок в шахматы, наблюдатель. Это еще больше раздражало его: как долго Уэллс будет терпеливо наблюдать? Он провел руками сквозь волосы, сказал себе «не сейчас» и «успокойся», но образы сегодняшнего дела об убийстве, тела ребенка и матери стояли перед его глазами. Он выдохнул, и Циско снова заговорил.

\- Слушай, я не говорю, что это самый лучший план, Барри, мы можем придумать что-нибудь еще...

Они все смотрели на него, и он знал, что ведет себя, как мудак. Он глубоко вздохнул и пошел ва-банк.

\- Слушайте, простите, ребята, - сохраняй спокойствие, Аллен, - у меня на работе был тяжелый день – убийство в семье, отец убил жену и ребенка, и я просто...

На лицах Циско и Кейтлин отразилось полное понимание, Циско шагнул к нему, а Кетлин положила ладонь на руку. Уэллс не двинулся с места, но Барри еще раз вздохнул, шепотом поблагодарил Кейтлин и повернулся к нему, придав лицу сдержанное выражение.

\- Доктор Уэллс... вы думаете, стоит снова работать с Колдом?  
Мужчина кинул на него долгий изучающий взгляд, который он так хорошо знал, но начал понимать только сейчас. Он постарался сохранить открытое выражение на лице, вспомнив выражение лица Эдди сегодня, иллюстрацию искренности.

\- Я думаю, мистер Аллен, что в этом случае шанс на успех будет выше, чем если бы вы не стали работать с Колдом, но я ему не доверяю, и думаю, что и вы не должны. Если мы будем с ним работать, мы просто используем его, не становясь союзниками или друзьями.

Сердце Барри застучало в груди. Уэллс знал? Он не мог. Но он изучал Барри, это он знал, и если кто-нибудь что-нибудь заподозрит... он не хотел думать о странной одержимости им Уэллса или ее причинах.

\- Я понимаю. После пирса я бы ничего не доверил ни ему, ни Негодяям.

\- Молодец.

Не странно ли, когда тебя хвалят за недоверие? Он улыбнулся, и если вышло натянуто, он надеялся, что они не заметят.

Выслушав последние новости и условившись, что он найдет способ разыскать Снарта, Барри два часа носился по городу, хотя вечер выдался тихий, - видимо, преступники решили отдохнуть именно теперь, когда Барри хотелось противоположного. Судя по всему, Циско и Кетлин это тоже не особо нравилось, судя по редким репликам в наушнике. После того, как он сорвался на них и напряжения сегодняшнего вечера он не мог их винить за это, а может они просто хотели дать ему немного пространства. Он хотел бы поговорить с ними, но не знал, что сказать, - у него не было доказательств, а Уэллс был их наставником. Так что он держал все в себе, или по крайней мере пытался, нервничая от того, что ему приходится работать с Уэллсом, что ему придется работать со Снартом, не имея возможности объяснить, в чем его проблема. Он просто пытался убежать от этого. Когда это не помогло, он замедлился и сказал команде Старлабс, что закончил на сегодня и вернет костюм завтра. Отключил связь и в мгновение ока переоделся, не обратив внимания на протест, который собирался высказать Циско.

Он был почти дома, шагая с нормальной скоростью и пытаясь расслабиться, когда начал звонить телефон. Номер был незнакомый, и он попытался убедить себя, что кто-то ошибся номером, или это телефонный агент по продажам, но какая-то часть его мозга подумала, что сейчас он, возможно, снова услышит Леонарда Снарта после нескольких дней радиомолчания. И хотя Барри мысленно решил не работать с ним после их поцелуя, сегодняшний брифинг все изменил, и честно говоря, он не знал, как вести себя. Так что если в нем мелькнула надежда, можете осудить.

\- Эй, малыш, ты сейчас свободен?

Он проигнорировал, как его сердце, подпрыгнув, застучало в груди. 

\- Снарт – эй – дааа – то есть, привет – да, - черт, да он уже мямлил. Барри просто хотел рассказать ему, что узнал насчет Дэдлайна, и покончить с этим, не было нужды волноваться. Он хотел притвориться, что поцелуя никогда не было.

\- Хорошо. В твоем любимом переулке, встречаемся через 3 минуты.

Барри принял вызов.

\- Буду через минуту.

Он услышал, как хмыкнул Лен, сбросил вызов и вытряхнул костюм Флэша из сумки. Резко остановился, глядя на него в реальном времени. Если он его наденет, коммуникатор и GPS отправят сигнал в Старлабс. Он не был уверен, что хотел сказать ему Леонард, но если речь пойдет о той ночи... он запихал костюм обратно в сумку и принесся в переулок; у него оставалось всего 40 секунд, чтобы пробежать через полгорода. Он потратил на это тридцать, а последние десять – чтобы осмотреть переулок и удостовериться, что больше никто из Негодяев не спрятался за углом или там, где их можно было увидеть. Видимо, Лен был один, и от этого по спине пробежал холодок, и свернулся в животе, когда он попытался погасить ощущение. Ему много раз пришлось сдерживаться за сегодня, почему бы не добавить еще что-то в список?

Он остановился в нескольких метрах и мужчины, все еще вибрируя. Леонард стоял посреди переулка и медленно, для глаз Барри, только сейчас повернулся посмотреть на то место, где была вспышка молнии Барри несколько секунд назад, когда он выглядывал из-за угла. Снарт был в черном полупальто, а не в своей обычной парке, но его вполне хватало, чтобы скрыть криопушку, - Барри знал об этом, потому что именно в нем был Снарт, когда Барри впервые увидел, как он убил человека. Неприятное воспоминание того, почему он здесь, чтобы работать еще с одним убийцей.

Он замедлился, чтобы Снарт мог его увидеть.

\- Шестьдесят пять секунд, что тебя задержало?


	8. Не говори, будто я не желаю признавать очевидного; может, я не хочу этого знать

Лен повернулся, когда увидел боковым зрением, что Флэш неожиданно появился перед ним, и посмотрел на часы, чтобы проверить время:

\- Шестьдесят пять секунд, что тебя задержало?

На мгновение он удивился, что Барри был в обычной одежде – пара темных джинсов, кеды, сумка на земле у ног, красная футболка, открывавшая взору худые сильные руки, и пиджак, перекинутый через руку, видимо из-за того, что от бега ему стало жарко. Растрепанные ветром волосы, легкий румянец на щеках и сияющие глаза. Его практически хотелось съесть. Ты здесь не поэтому, Лен, напомнил он себе. Но все же смотреть никто не запрещал.

\- Брось, Колд, не моя вина, если я не особенно спешил с тобой увидеться.

Значит, они вернулись к тому, с чего начали – Колд и Флэш, словесная перепалка. Что ж, можно и так.

\- Знаешь, Барри, хоть ты и не особо спешил, но все равно нашел для меня время, - он постарался, чтобы голос прозвучал снисходительно, но не слишком, чтобы нельзя было поймать его на притворстве.

Барри это задело, и он пристально взглянул на Снарта. Очко в пользу Колда. Но потом Барри взял себя в руки и шагнул вперед.

\- Нам надо поговорить о Дэдлайне.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, в этом мы сходимся.

\- А что, тебе что-то удалось разузнать?

\- Ну нет, ты первый, Флэш.

\- Это ты сжигаешь дома, чтобы заполучить информацию, почему бы тебе не начать?

О, конечно, Барри слышал об этом, он же работал в полицейском управлении. 

\- Технически, это был Мик. Но... в чем-то ты прав. Предлагаю обмен информацией, услуга за услугу. В прошлый раз у нас хорошо получилось.

При воспоминании об этой Барри упрямо сжал зубы и шагнул вперед, еще более сердито.

\- Я здесь не для того, чтобы в игры играть, Колд. Если что-то знаешь – говори.

\- Какие мы злые, - подразнил он, оставаясь отчасти серьезным.

Барри был куда сильнее взвинчен, чем когда он видел его в прошлый раз. Ну, в прошлый раз был в некотором роде особый случай, но все же.

\- Я серьезно.

Лен разочарованно вздохнул. Малыша это здорово задевало, и Снарту стало любопытно. Дело было в поцелуе? Из-за него они вернулись к тому, с чего начали? Он вполне мог не отклоняться от темы, если Барри был не в настроении подыграть.

\- Я пока не знаю, как остановить Дэдлайна, если ты это ожидаешь услышать.

\- Тогда почему я здесь?

\- Потому что я знаю, что у него есть нечто, способное остановить тебя, Флэш.

О, наконец-то они к чему-то пришли. Барри распахнул глаза, а его поза стала более расслабленной, руки чуть опустились. Прогресс.

\- Меня? Я думал, он охотится на тебя!

\- Так и есть, но после пирса он вполне мог сообразить, что ты представляешь некоторую помеху, Барри, и ему не особо хочется, чтобы ты снова испортил все дело.

\- И что же он планирует?

\- Не так быстро. Я рассказал, что узнал, теперь твоя очередь, - он терпеливо кивнул Барри.

Барри усмехнулся и посмотрел в сторону, пытаясь встать в позу, скрестил руки, передумал и упер их в бедра. Все его попытки выглядели почти мило. Но потом он начал рассказывать, пусть неохотно, что способность Дэдлайна проходить сквозь препятствия или исчезать была результатом того, что его клетки определяли частоту и вибрацию атомов материалов, с которыми он соприкасался, и воспроизводили их, позволяя пройти насквозь. Он мог перестраивать свою атомную структуру? Боже, иногда мета-люди такие фрики.

\- И как мы его остановим? – спросил он, когда Барри закончил с научной частью.

\- Может, расскажешь, что он может использовать против меня, а потом я расскажу, что придумали Циско и Кейтлин.

Очень хорошо, мистер Аллен. Лена весьма порадовало, что малыш не был полным идиотом. Он склонил голову на бок.

\- Справедливо. У Дэдлайна есть оружие, военная разработка, точно не для гражданских, если верить слухам. Оно вводит и выводит энергию из системы – замедляет или ускоряет объекты. В твоем случае, думаю, можно с уверенностью предположить, что замедляет.

Глаза Барри распахнулись.

\- Да ладно, ведь именно так Циско планирует его поймать. Он работает над устройством, которое действует на атомном уровне, вводит энергию в систему по хаотическому алгоритму, который нельзя отследить или повторить, потому что он постоянно меняется, так что Дэдлайн не сможет под него подстроиться.

О, очень интересно. Лен пожалел, не в первый раз, что Циско не удастся убедить работать с Негодяями вместо Стралабс: парень творил чудеса, когда дело шло о разработке оружия. Хотя, говоря откровенно, этот мост он сжег. 

\- И как ты планируешь поразить его с помощью этого устройства? Это пушка?

\- Нет, его нужно будет как-то на него надеть, им нельзя будет просто выстрелить в Дэдлайна. Я надеялся, что ты сможешь отвлечь его на достаточно долгое время, чтобы я подобрался близко и надел его на него.

\- Потому что в прошлый раз это здорово сработало? – Он с трудом удержался, чтобы не заскрипеть зубами. Его не прельщало быть наживкой. – А как насчет поступить немного по-другому в этот раз: ты отвлечешь его, потому что можешь уклоняться от его атак, а я надену на него эту штуку?

\- Ты с ума сошел? Ты не сможешь подобраться достаточно близко, не имея моей скорости!

\- Тогда, может, следует что-то изменить, чтобы им можно быть выстрелить? Мне этот план кажется более удачным.

\- Что? Нет! И просто вручить тебе оружие, которое сможет разрушить его атомную структуру? Мы ни за что не позволим, чтобы в руки Негодяев попало еще одно оружие, Снарт.

\- Если у тебя есть идея получше, расскажи, Барри. Если нет, действуем по моему плану. В наших интересах остановить Дэдлайна ради нас же самих, знаешь ли. – Казалось, что Барри готов был начать спорить, так что Лен решил, что будет нелишним добавить: - Мы проследим за этим, Барри, можешь нам довериться, по крайней мере, пока не разберемся с Дэдлайном.

Вот этого точно говорить не стоило.

\- Что, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе поверил? После того, как ты чуть не угробил меня в Ройал Рок? После того, как ты всё там напичкал взрывчаткой, из-за которой могли погибнуть невинные люди?!

Снарт разглядывал его, разозленного и напряженного. Он почти начал беспокоиться, что разговор перерастет в драку прямо здесь, в переулке. Его криопушка была в кобуре, пристегнутой сбоку, но вообще ничего такого в его планы на вечер не входило. Пиджак скрывал ее, но он решил чуть сдвинуть полу, просто чтобы показать Флэшу, что он готов к схватке и явился во всеоружии, как обычно. Но пока он решил сохранять спокойствие. Было еще много неразыгранных карт, прежде чем дело дойдет до конфликта. Барри был резок, однако с ним было проще иметь дело, чем с Миком или даже Лизой в большинство дней.

\- Я человек слова, Барри, на пирсе ни один человек не пострадал, и ты выбрался оттуда без особых повреждений. Или мне следует напомнить тебе мою роль в этом? – его так и подмывало спросить про лодыжку, но он решил, что это будет слишком. Кажется, с Барри пока все шло как надо.

\- О, да ты решил, что я вот так поверю тебе на слово, просто потому что вы еще меня не убили?

Прищурившись, он всмотрелся в выражение лица Барри, - замкнутое, настороженное, злое, более напряженное, чем в любую из их предыдущих встреч. И тут что-то встало на место. Дело было не в Лене. Ну, то есть в нем, но не только. Из человека, легко идущего на соглашение о шатком перемирии, заключенное посреди леса, он превратился в закрытого и недоверчивого несколько столкновений спустя, хотя каждое из них давало больше доказательств надежности и основы для доверия, чем предыдущее. И дело не могло быть только в поцелуе, - когда они целовались, Барри вовсе не был зажатым, как раз наоборот. Единственный момент, когда Барри вел себя, как сейчас, был когда он ехал у Лена на закорках, проворчав, что это не его дело, когда Лен спросил о неприятностях. Тогда причина напряженности Барри тоже была не в Лене, но тогда он ее отбросил, выключив связь со своими приятелями в лаборатории. 

Он сменил тактику, оставаясь уверенным и изучающим, и спросил:

\- Дело в твоих приятелях в Старлабс?

И бинго – глаза Барри распахнулись, и потом он сразу же попытался придать лицу нейтральное выражение. И опять это было почти мило.

\- Что? Нет, почему ты вообще – почему ты так подумал? У нас все хорошо в Ста...

\- Не трудись, Барри, по тебе все видно, - Барри резко замолчал и посмотрел на него, пожалуй, сокрушенно. Он решил, что это выглядело определенно мило. – Что за муха тебя укусила, Флэш? Циско обыграл тебе в покер? Доктор Сноу отвергла твои ухаживания?

Последний вопрос его возможно действительно интересовал.

\- Что – нет! Они ни при чем, это – забудь, Снарт.

А, так вот оно что:

\- Доктор Уэллс?

Барри не ответил. Этим вечером за Колдом остались три очка из трех, очевидно, - Флэш был явно вне игры. И даже не смотрел на него, уставившись в сторону. Кто-то должен сказать ему, насколько он себя выдает, честно, но это точно будет не Лен. Возможность так легко читать его была слишком полезной.

\- Добрый доктор огорчил тебя, Барри? – Он небрежно шагнул вперед, уверенность в правильности догадки возросла, а в голос вернулась некоторая развязность. – Знаешь, не мне судить о нем, но если хочешь доброго совета: любой с его репутацией просто обязан иметь несколько скелетов в шкафу.

\- О да, слово «добрый» не совсем точно описывает доктора Уэллса, как оказалось.

Судя по ледяному тону Барри, возможно, скелеты имелись в буквальном смысле. Он об этом не думал. Взять на заметку: присмотреться к Харрисону Уэллсу.

Но Барри выглядел... искренне расстроенным, глаза блестели от злости, когда он посмотрел на стену, потом окинул его взглядом и глубоко вздохнул, явно пытаясь подавить прилив... гнева? Боли? Он очевидно пытался спрятать их, сдержать внутри, и это толкнуло Лена на край. Искренность Барри не была следствием неосторожности, она проистекала из того, что он чувствовал все глубже, вел себя выразительнее из-за естественной эмоциональности. Лен не был таким, но это напоминало ему о Лизе, когда они были детьми, и она плакала и расстраивалась, а он помогал ей успокоиться, потому что рядом не было больше никого. Барри, конечно, не плакал, но вся ситуация давила на те же кнопки, и где-то в груди образовался тугой комок. Это чувство побудило его сделать еще несколько шагов к Барри, оставив между ними расстояние в фут.

\- Слушай, малыш, - он положил ему руку на плечо. Не специально, просто так получилось. – Что бы ни сделал Уэллс, нет причин выплескивать это на окружающих, просто притворись и подыграй ему, так чтобы мы смогли...

\- Хватит с меня притворства! Он убил мою мать, Леонард, - выпалил Барри, и голос его дрогнул, низкий, сдавленный, полуохрипший. Не успев даже осмыслить слова, он почувствовал, как всколыхнулась в нем потребность защищать. Покрасневшие глаза Барри блестели от злости. – Он убил ее, а мне приходится притворяться, что я не знаю, приходится работать с ним, видеть его самодовольную рожу, и знать, - тут его голос надломился, и Барри замолк.  
Вот черт, да он малыш сейчас расплачется. Лен не думал, просто обнял его и притянул к себе, сокращая расстояние между ними. Одной рукой он водил кругами по спине Барри, вторую положил ему на затылок. Он понятия не имел, какого черта делает, потому что этого, этого точно в плане не было. Но что же еще, черт возьми, делать, когда кто-то открывает тебе душу, даже не задумываясь над этим? А Лен знал, знал кое-что об отсутствующих матерях и паршивых отцах, или в случае Барри, того, кого воспринимают как отца. Поэтому он держал его в объятиях, давая поплакать. Это длилось недолго, но он почувствовал, как Барри вжался лицом в его плечо, напомнив ему о том, что на самом деле они были одного роста, чувствовал, как он почти – буквально? – вибрировал в его руках. Барри не издавал не звука, может, плача, но без всхлипываний, держа руки, зажатые между из телами, перед собой, вцепившись в мягкую ткань рубашки на груди Лена. Этого хватило, чтобы внутри что-то болезненно заворочалось.  
Минуту спустя – семьдесят три секунды, подсказал ему мозг, как будто это что-то значило, - Барри отстранился, и Лен отпустил его, уронив руки. Без Барри, прижатого к нему, неожиданно стало холодно, пока тот отступил на шаг назад и отер слезы внутренней стороной запястий. Пиджак, который он держал, упал на землю, когда Лен обнял его.

\- Прости, не знаю, что... – он шмыгнул, - нашло на меня. Просто выдался трудный разговор с Уэллсом, и...

\- Он правда убил твою мать?

Барри кивнул, обняв себя руками, выглядя от этого меньше, чем на самом деле.

\- Малыш, если б я был на твоем месте, всадил бы ему пулю в голову в тот же миг, когда узнал.

\- Ха. Часть меня очень бы этого хотела, - сказал он серьезно. Барри Аллен был полон сюрпризов. – Но все вовсе... не так просто.

Лен кивнул: интересно, в мире Флэша хоть что-то было просто? Неудивительно, что малыш расклеивается в темных переулках – сколько всего сейчас лежало на его плечах? Спасать Централ Сити чуть не каждую неделю, работать с врагами вроде Негодяев, да еще с человеком, который убил его мать, - и неужели это значило, что его отец невиновен? Сеть такая запутанная, что его собственная паутина лжи начинала выглядеть уютной в сравнении; по крайней мере, он знал, как вести себя со всеми, даже если половина преступников города и полиция гонялись за ним сейчас.

Мгновение слишком уж затянулось. Барри вздрогнул, по-прежнему стоя в футболке, а его пиджак все валялся на земле. Взгляд Лена упал на него; он поднял пиджак, отряхнул его, шагнул к Барри и накинул на его худые плечи. Его по-прежнему удивляло, сколько мускулов может быть в таком относительно худом теле, проведя по сильным бицепсам, прежде чем убрать руки.

\- Спасибо, - Барри коротко взглянул на него. Лен попытался выдавить из себя что-то вроде улыбки, но был уверен, что она вышла кривоватой. – И прости. Я знаю, что это не совсем – мы же по-прежнему вроде как враги.

\- У меня такое чувство Барри, что между нами все становится гораздо сложнее, - усмехнулся он и понял, что оно того стоило, когда Барри улыбнулся в ответ. Удивительно было, как он мог сиять, хотя плакал несколько минут тому назад, пусть улыбка и была тускловатой. И дело было точно не в скорости Флэша, которая позволяла делать все в мгновение ока, подумал Лен.

\- Да, мы э... ну, думаю, это значит, что я на самом деле доверяю тебе теперь, по крайней мере, немного, Леонард.

\- Зови меня Леном, малыш, слышать полное имя мне не особо приятно, - он почувствовал, как приподнимаются уголки губ, когда улыбка Барри стала шире. Рука поднялась сама по себе, провела по волосам Барри, по краю ушной раковины, и тот снова вздрогнул. Чувствительный, и явно не от прохлады воздуха или его пальцев.

Он не размышлял. Мгновение спустя он прижался к Барри и начал его целовать. Этого тоже в плане не было. План мог катиться ко всем чертям. Барри целовал его в ответ, и сейчас только это и имело значение. Лен продолжил целовать Барри, наслаждаясь ощущением его мягких губ под своими губами, придерживая рукой подбородок, изгибая тело навстречу, когда горячие руки обвили талию под пиджаком, притягивая ближе. Поцелуй получился удивительно нежным, не как той ночью – никакого столкновения зубов и языка, никакой злости. Он был мягким, глубоким, порождая внутри жажду, притягивая, стирая пространство между ними, заставляя углубить поцелуй. Он отстранился, чтобы изменить угол, и потом снова подался вперед, уткнувшись носом в шею Барри, прикусив его нижнюю губу, и снова отстранился, чувствуя, как зубы Барри осторожно тянут его нижнюю губу в ответ. Он едва заметил, когда пиджак соскользнул с плеч Барри и снова оказался на земле, слишком сосредоточенный на том, как соприкасались их тела. Этот мальчишка под монастырь его подведет, но сейчас Лен был на все согласен.

Они стояли так, тесно прижавшись телами, впитывая ощущения друг друга, запах, Лен зарывался руками в волосы Барри, обвивал его талию, пока Барри, цепляясь, водил своими по его плечам. Поцелуй был нежным, пока наконец не стал глубже, нетерпеливее. Лен скользнул языком в рот Барри, следя за тем, чтобы не стонать громко; он понял, как ему не хватало этого ощущения от соприкосновения, пока не почувствовал его снова, сильнее обхватив Барри за талию. Он прошелся языком по нёбу Барри и ощутил, как его прошила нервная дрожь, похожая на электрический разряд. Он скользнул руками по пояснице Барри, к подолу футболки и скользнул под него, чтобы почувствовать теплую, гладкую кожу.

Он едва не заскулил, когда Барри неожиданно разорвал поцелуй и отпрянул, положив руки на грудь Лену, отстранив его на несколько дюймов.

Черт, это было слишком много. Они оба дышали часто, захваченные моментом, все еще прикасаясь друг к другу, Лен большим пальцем дразнящее водил Барри вдоль позвоночника, теплые руки Барри лежали на груди Лена, когда Барри сказал:

\- Нам не следует этого делать.

О, конечно, обязательно надо что-то сказать, чтобы это больше не повторилось. Лен усмехнулся и придвинулся, не в силах удержаться от того, чтобы чуть прикусить ухо Барри. По-прежнему заведенный, Барри вздрогнул в его руках.

\- О, конечно не следует.

\- Я серьезно, - произнес Барри, охнув.

Лен провел языком вдоль ушной раковины, и в этот раз Барри точно завибрировал. 

\- И я тоже. И если говорить о списке плохих идей, ты в нем на первом месте, малыш. – Хотя ему, наверное, следовало бы остановиться, если Барри не хотел этого, но тот наклонил голову вбок и назад, открывая шею поцелуям Лена. Что ж, он не собирался игнорировать приглашение и был весьма польщен, когда Барри, задохнувшись, вцепился в его плечи, прижимаясь ближе. Значит, не только уши были чувствительны. Он провел языком по шее, и Барри практически захныкал в его руках. Одних только звуков, что он издавал, было достаточно, чтобы у Лена встал, не говоря уже обо всем, что только что произошло. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз хотел кого-нибудь так сильно. 

\- Стой, - выдохнул Барри. Лен разочарованно застонал и отодвинулся – он был недоволен потерей контакта, не из-за Барри. – Я не - я не могу, не с тем, с кем я не – с кем я не...

Конечно, Барри были нужны ухаживания, что было гораздо сложнее, учитывая их профессии. Он вздохнул и подавил желание уткнуться лбом в лоб Барри, вместо этого ослабив хватку на его талии и оставив руки свободно покоиться на узких бедрах. Он удостоверился, что перехватил его взгляд, когда сказал:

\- Дай угадаю: банальный трах в аллее позади кофейни – не то, чего бы тебе хотелось?

\- Что-то вроде того, - поморщился Барри.

Лен кивнул, выдохнул и наконец отступил назад, повертев головой из стороны в сторону. По крайней мере, теперь дошедшее до него ощущение прохлады вечернего воздуха через пару минут сделает ходьбу более комфортной. Он развернулся спиной и услышал голос Барри.

\- Встретимся завтра и выясним, каков план поимки Дэдлайна при помощи Старлабс.

\- И Негодяев?

Он полуобернулся и увидел, что Барри, подняв пиджак, снова его отряхивает. 

\- Да, думаю, и их тоже.

Лен кивнул.

\- Тогда до встречи, Барри.


	9. 9. Значит, тебе нравятся высокие, мрачные и... жестокие?

Утром первым делом Барри позвонил Циско, чтобы рассказать ему об оружии, которое, возможно, есть у Дэдлайна, и о грядущей встрече с Негодяями. Циско мгновенно переключился в рабочий режим, треща обо всем, что он сделает, чтобы обезопасить Старлабс, до того как Снарт и его «кореша» - это Циско так сказал, не Барри – сделаю хотя бы шаг внутрь, и Барри поспешил уточнить, что встретиться с ними в каком-нибудь другом месте, держа связь с командой по коммуникатору. К его удивлению, Циско этот план понравился еще меньше, потому что он сразу же выдал список причин, почему Барри не следует идти туда в одиночку, который включал в себя, но не ограничивался сочетаниями льда, пламени, золотых пушек, взрывчатки, засад, травм и так далее.

\- Циско, Циско, я знаю, но все будет в порядке, - он прижимал телефон плечом, пока его руки быстро собирали сандвич на завтрак. – Я встречусь с ним в депо, и тогда тебе и Кейтлин не придется смотреть на козлов, которые похищали вас обоих. Не говоря уже о том, что мы не хотим, чтобы нога хоть одного из них ступила на порог Старлабс, если можно без этого обойтись.

\- Мне это не нравится, чувак, а тебе не следует в одиночку встречаться с этими ребятами, это слишком опасно. И, кроме того, если мы собираемся работать с ними, мне нужно выяснить, что они знают об этом оружии Дэдлайна, - он наконец-то смирился, что в этот раз не сам дал кличку злодею. – И нужно показать им, как работает «крушитель атомов», если что-то случится и им нужно будет надеть его на Дэдлайна, если ты не сможешь.

\- «Крушитель атомов»?

\- Ножной браслет, для Дэдлайна. Это пока рабочее название, но как я уже говори-ил, - растянул он последний слог, - было бы гораздо проще, если бы они пришли в лабораторию, чувак, и мне нужно быть там, когда будем делиться информацией.

Барри размышлял, жуя сандвич. Циско привык к такому, и они давно оставили вопрос по поводу того, чтобы есть, разговаривая по телефону, так что он терпеливо ждал, пока Барри прожует. По правде говоря, после прошлой ночи Барри не очень-то хотелось, чтобы Колд и Уэллс оказались вместе в одной комнате, но не мог сказать об этом Циско, не сейчас, пока не знал, на чьей тот стороне. Вместо этого он предложил:

\- А может, ты пойдешь со мной? Старлабс будет в безопасности, и нам не придется волноваться, что Негодяи причинят зло Кейтлин или доктору Уэллсу, - которого Циско мог полагать относительно беззащитным, хоть Барри и знал, что это не так.

Циско заколебался, но в итоге согласился, и даже добавил, храбрясь:

\- Думаю, Негодяи на самом деле уважают мои технические навыки, и хорошо будет показать им нечто, не являющееся оружием.

Закончив разговор, Барри помчался на работу, огибая машины красной вспышкой, чтобы успеть вовремя. Когда он оказался в дверях, Эдди попросил его просмотреть отчет коронера и добавить в него комментарии по месту преступления. Настроение сразу испортилось, но, по крайней мере, это отвлекло его от всего происходящего, не говоря о навязчивых мыслях о Леонарде. До разговора с Циско, дома он все утро – и большую часть прошлого вечера - провел, пытаясь не думать о Лене, о его руках, мозолистых пальцах на его спине, о его губах, оказавшихся удивительно нежными, и о том, как он сказал...

\- Барри!

\- Э-э, чт... – он резко развернулся, держа отчет коронера в одной руке, кофе – в другой, одной ногой на лестнице к лаборатории. – Айрис?

Она как раз вошла в двери управления.

\- Привет, Барр, можем поболтать минутку?

Он посмотрел на стол Эдди, но тот пока не заметил Айрис.

\- Ты уверена, что не хочешь сначала поздороваться с Эдди? – и дать мне минуту, чтобы привести мысли в порядок, мысленно добавил он.

\- Не-а, ты именно тот, кого я хочу видеть, - объявила она, прыгая вверх по ступеням, подхватив его под руку и таща за собой, по пути бросая через плечо подозрительные взгляды на Эдди, который был сосредоточен на своих папках и все еще ее не заметил.

\- Лааадно, и зачем все это?

\- Я организую сюрприз – вечеринку на день рождения Эдди, и мне нужна помощь.

\- О, Айрис, я не знаю, - то есть, я точно не особо часто на них бываю, - она уже затаскивала его в лабораторию; когда она была решительно настроена сделать что-то, ничто не могло ей помешать.

\- Чепуха, Барр! Кроме того, Эдди ты нравишься, и ты знаешь всех его друзей здесь, в управлении. Не могу же я попросить папу помочь мне с планом.

Он рассмеялся и подошел к столу, бросив на него отчет коронера. По крайней мере, на Айрис отвлечься было гораздо приятнее, чем на бумажную работу. Барри отхлебнул кофе и оперся о стол, а Айрис уселась на стол напротив, болтая ногами.

\- Ну?

\- Ладно, я помогу тебе. Но, - добавил он, когда она собиралась что-то вставить, - если Эдди абсолютно ничего не понравится, я ни при чем.

\- Договорились, - она широко улыбнулась и принялась его расспрашивать. Хорошо было вновь нормально общаться, впервые за долгое время. Пока они болтали, - Барри в основном односложно отвечал и соглашался, - мысли его то и дело возвращались к Леонарду, какими разными были они с Айрис, насколько она была легкой и чистой, а он... наоборот.

Потом его мысли вернулись к предыдущему вечеру, о том, что Лен оказался на вкус как перечная мята, а еще этот зимний запах, исходивший от него, мятной хрусткой прохлады с нотками чего-то еще. Он вспомнил ощущение от прикосновения его рук с мозолистыми пальцами на своей спине, которое он до сих пор мог представить. Мысль о прикосновении этих пальцев, о растерянности, когда он почувствовал внутри напряжение, толкнувшее его вперед, и как он задел локтем криопушку, когда они целовались, от этого вновь пришел в себя. И как потом Барри весь вечер провел, пытаясь не думать о Лене, а потом дважды просыпался ночью с болезненной эрекцией, так что ему пришлось сунуть руку в штаны и уткнуться лицом в подушку, что не простонать имя Леня вслух, когда он кончал. Это навело его на мысль, что все это было слишком...

\- Барри? Земля – Барри! Ты что, меня даже не слушаешь, да?

\- Что? Конечно, слушаю!.. Еще раз, что ты сказала? – он почувствовал себя глупо, щекам стало жарко, как будто его поймали с рукой в банке с печеньем. Они по-прежнему обсуждали вечеринку для Эдди?

\- О боже, Барри Аллен, задумался о девушке, да? О новой подружке?

\- Что – нет! Почему ты, то есть, я...

\- Да ладно, я тебя всю жизнь знаю, я такое лицо столько раз видела! У тебя всегда такое мягкое и глупое выражение, когда ты думаешь о девушке, которая тебе нравится.

\- Я... – он не знал, что сказать. Молчание затянулось чуть дольше, чем нужно, и Айрис распахнула глаза.

\- О! О, прости, Барри, - она спрыгнула со стола. – Ну, наверное, тебе не хочется говорить о таком со мной. Прости, я просто, э... – она сделала движение по направлению к двери, и, о нет, она решила, что он думал о ней. Единственный раз, когда эта мысль пришла ей в голову, и была неправдой. Естественно.

\- Нет! Нет, все нормально, это просто, - что ты несешь, Аллен, молчи, молчи, - на самом деле, это парень. – Ииии, ты это сказал. Он почесал затылок. Черт.

\- О, - Айрис потребовалась секунда, чтобы переварить, а потом ее лицо осветилось, и она взволнованно шагнула навстречу. – О, Барри, ты ведь не влюблялся в парней с тех самых пор в колледже! Почему ты мне не сказал? – Она шлепнула Барри по руке, при этом заразительно улыбаясь. Он рассмеялся, и напряжение чуть отпустило, впервые за несколько дней.

\- Это не так давно случилось, и я, знаешь ли, был занят – когда лежишь в коме, в некотором роде выпадаешь из игры на время. – На весьма долгое время. У него не было секса... ну, удручающе давно. Может, он из-за этого просыпался, думая о Леонарде.

Айрис мягко посмотрела на него.

\- Мне правда жаль, что так получилось с Линдой. Надеюсь, с этим парнем дела идут лучше?

\- А, да, это... на самом деле, может, и вообще ничего не будет.

Она приподняла одну бровь, требуя больше информации, и смотрелось это немного пугающе. Это в ней точно было от Джо, только выглядело более мило.

\- Он... мы не особо подходим друг другу.

\- Ну, а ты ему нравишься?

Барри слегка покраснел, но попытался сохранить спокойствие.

\- Очень похоже на то.

\- О. Боже. Мой. Барри! На тебе прямо написано «он меня поцеловал, и мне понравилось.

Он покраснел еще сильнее и застонал, закрыв лицо руками:

\- Как ты это делаешь? Ты что, телепатка?

Смех ее прозвучал, словно дождь.

\- Это ты у нас экстрасенс, забыл? И нет, Барри, я просто хорошо тебя знаю. И есть ты точно нравишься ему, а он тебе, в чем проблема?

Он убрал руки от лица и оперся о стол, запрокинув голову и уставившись в потолок.

\- Да просто... между нами все сложно.

\- Не потому что он парень, да? Потому что, знаешь, это не проблема и...

\- Нет, дело не в этом, не в его поле, а в том... что я чувствую.

Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Айрис, но не смотрел на нее. Она слишком легко его читала, и не стоило давать ей лишней информации.

\- Бар... дело серьезное, так? Он тебе на самом деле нравится?

Он вздохнул. Мда, точно не стоит ничего больше добавлять. 

\- Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, ты в курсе?

\- И как долго вы с ним встречаетесь?

На этот вопрос ответить было просто.

\- В том-то и дело, мы не то чтобы... не сказать, чтобы мы прямо встречались.

\- Ладно, а как вы познакомились?

\- Э-э... я, э, растянул лодыжку, когда бегал. Он мне помог.

\- Ты растянул лодыжку? Ты в порядке?

\- Да, то есть, это было уже давно...

\- Давно? А потом что? У вас были свидания?

Эммм...

\- Мы гуляли по пирсу, ну, до того, как он взлетел на воздух, - (как раз перед этим), - и мы были в Джиттерс, - (в переулке), - дважды. И...

\- И?

\- Я был у него дома, - (в тайной квартире), - но всего один раз, и недолго.

Она бросила на него взгляд, взволнованный, озорной и ошарашенный одновременно.

\- Барри Аллен, надеюсь, вы использовали защиту?

\- О, я... Нет, Айрис, мы не – еще нет!

Она рассмеялась.

\- Я на всякий случай, Барри. И все-таки – три свидания? Даже если вы не ужинали или не ходили в кино, вы, ребята, точно встречаетесь, пусть и неофициально. Почему ты не скажешь ему, что хочешь встречаться?

Интересно, сейчас вообще такое говорят? Барри едва не рассмеялся, представив лицо Лена, если сказать ему такое.

\- Я просто... слушай, ты права. Я ему нравлюсь, я это знаю. Но он по большей части... ему важнее физический контакт. И не думаю, что эмоциональная сторона для него так уж важна.

\- Это просто потому что ты не знаешь, как понять, когда ты кому-то нравишься, Барр. Если он хотя бы наполовину такой, каким тебе кажется, уверена, он что-то к тебе чувствует.

Он замолчал, будучи неуверенным, хочет ли он знать, но...

\- Как понять, что человек к тебе что-то чувствует? Особенно если он слегка... холодноват. Ну, закрыт для людей. Не сказать, что у него душа нараспашку.

\- Хммм, - с любопытством протянула Айрис. – Теперь мы к чему-то пришли. Посмотрим... он пытается тебя защищать?

Он вспомнил, как ехал на закорках, об оказанной первой помощи, об объятиях прошлым вечером, о последовавшем страстном поцелуе. При последней мысли он попытался не покраснеть.

\- Кажется, да, по-своему.

Айрис изогнула бровь и продолжила расспросы.

\- Он уважительно к тебе относится?

\- Однозначно. – Это точно сомнений не вызывало. Лен вел себя, как высокомерный мудак, но соглашался, когда Барри приходилось говорить «нет», и точно уважал его скорость и способности, старался поддерживать перемирие на равных началах.

\- Окей, это отличный знак. Значит, он тебя уважает, защищает, хочет тебя поцеловать... он делал тебе комплименты?

Над этим Барри размышлял с полминуты.

\- В большей степени... поддразнивает. Думаю, ему это нравится.

Айрис широко улыбнулась, скрестила руки и решительно кивнула.

\- Барри, да он по уши в тебя втрескался, ты балбес. Прошу, только скажи, что ты все не испортил, притворяясь, что он тебе не нравится, потому что решил, что не интересен ему.

\- Нет! То есть... я так думаю. Но даже если я ему нравлюсь...

\- Ну хватит, Барри, не надо все портить!

\- Я не, это... он... его прошлое немного,.. – он попытался подобрать эпитет, отличный от «криминальное» или «кровавое». - ...запутанное. Он делал не очень хорошие вещи, в результате пострадали люди.

Айрис помрачнела, сразу растеряв весь свой энтузиазм.

\- Барр... это ведь все в прошлом, так? С тобой он хорошо обращается?

\- Да! – он удивился, как мгновенно и с какой горячностью это прозвучало. Технически, Леонард был его врагом, тем, кто мог причинить и уже причинил много вреда.

\- Ну, вот и смотри. Я не говорю, что все будет идеально, но если ты ему небезразличен, то он приложит усилия, чтобы быть хорошим человеком, или стать лучше, и обращаться с тобой как следует. А если нет... значит, он тебя не стоит.

Он кивнул, но не мог не вставить, немного уныло:

\- Он просто... не думаю, что он их тех парней, которых можно просто привести к себе, понимаешь? – он имел в виду лабораторию, управление, а она чуть усмехнулась, расслабляясь, что удивило Барри.

\- В итоге, ты говоришь мне, что нашел плохиша, которого мой отец явно никогда не одобрит?

Он застонал и снова спрятал лицо в ладонях, слыша, как она хихикает.

\- О, это же чудесно, Барри! Он перестанет волноваться за меня и Эдди, если ты приведешь домой парня с темным прошлым.

\- Джо убьет меня, если узнает.

\- То есть, темное прошлое присутствует?! – она ждала, что Барри возразит, и когда тот промолчал, фыркнула. – О, это слишком хорошо, Барр, слишком. Отца переклинит, и я снова стану золотым ребенком, вот увидишь.

Она и половины всего не знала.

\- Спасибо за поддержку, Айрис.

\- Ой, да перестань, если и когда ты приведешь этого парня на ужин в первый раз, ты должен будешь меня пригласить, – она улыбалась, потом слегка посерьезнела. – И если у тебя с этим человеком-загадкой все станет серьезно, расскажи, пожалуйста,.. обещаешь?

Он вздохнул, потом дотянулся и пожал ее руку, а потом согнал ее со стола, чтобы заняться уже работой. И потом, ему действительно полегчало. Смех Айрис снял груз с его плеч, и может, жизнь не закончится, если он что-то на самом деле чувствует к Капитану Колду. И может быть... Леонард не был таким уж негодяем. Ну, да, он был убийцей, но Оливер тоже, и это никогда не мешало их дружбе. Конечно, мотивы Оливера были чуть более чистыми, - хотя Уэллс не верил в это, подумал он кисло, - но и число убитых им было больше, чем у Лена. И теперь, когда он размышлял об этом, и Олли, и Лен сознательно причинили ему вред, так что... может, его просто тянуло на таких? Вдобавок, оба могли сами постоять за себя в драке с мета-людьми, не говоря уже о том, что они были похожи по телосложению, и их экстравагантные (пусть и полностью противоположные) личины Стрелы и Капитана Колда с их костюмами... о, его определенно тянуло на таких.

Все эти раздумья и разговоры о прошлом Лена разбудили его любопытство... Барри закончил отчет для Эдди, потом разобрал кучу папок на столе, анализируя и делая записи, используя свою скорость, чтобы побыстрее со всем разобраться, и так чтобы в конце дня у него осталось немного свободного времени. Потом, немного волнуясь, он спустился в хранилище и спросил, может ли он взять досье на Леонарда Снарта. Он запнулся на имени и слишком радостно улыбался, но к счастью клерк более чем привык к странным приключениям Барри Аллена, который, что ни день, запрашивал папки по тому или иному делу, и частенько по старым зависшим делам на некоторые, казалось, невероятные происшествия. Все клерки достаточно хорошо к нему относились, и только поэтому он не возражал против недостаточной автоматизации системы.

С папкой в руке он направился в лабораторию; ему не терпелось почитать и узнать больше о Лене. За ним действительно числится список убийств, или жертвы среди мирного населения появились после того, как Лен получил криопушку? Есть у него еще братья и сестры, кроме Лизы? И сколько раз он попадал в тюрьму, или сбегал из нее? Что...

\- Бар! Вот ты где!

Да ладно, Айрис и Джо в один и тот же день перехватывают его на лестнице?

\- Джо! Привет! – он натянул широкую улыбку. – Утром тебя уже дома не было.

\- Не, я на этой неделе работаю в ночную смену, - ответил Джо, хлопнув Барри по плечу и направившись вверх по ступеням, явно ожидая, что Барри последует за ним.

\- В ночную смену? Но Эдди был здесь весь день, и кстати, вчера я не видел тебя на месте преступления.

\- А, да там все элементарно, его ведет Эдди, и помощь ему не нужна, - они прошли в лабораторию Барри, - так что меня попросили помочь с этим странным случаем со Скаддером, психом, который любит зеркала.

\- Тебе не кажется, что Централ буквально притягивает странные случаи?

Джо рассмеялся и окинул его взглядом.

\- И не говори, малыш... да, кстати, именно за этим я и пришел, спросить, есть ли что нового про того мета-человека, над делом которого ты работаешь? Слышал про дом Джо Сантини, да? Наш малыш Рори развлекся как следует.

\- Ага, кстати, об этом... я снова работаю с Колдом.

Хорошее настроение Джо как ветром сдуло.

\- Барр, что? Ты сказал, что такого больше не будет.

Барри бросил досье Лена на стол, надеясь, что Джо его не заметит.

\- Я знаю, но... – он рассказал, что изобрел Циско, чтобы остановить Дэдлайна, и о том, что в Старлабс согласились, что над этим случаем им лучше работать с Негодяями.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, что Харрисон Уэллс снова хочет заставить тебя работать с какими-то ворами и убийцами? – Джо был не впечатлен.

\- Нет же, слушай, это была идея Циско, а доктор Уэллсу она поначалу вообще не понравилась.

\- Барри, ты говоришь о том, чтобы поймать убийцу, работая с другим убийцей, - тебе это не кажется проблемой?

\- Копы так постоянно делают, запрашивают информацию у заключенных и серийных убийц!

\- Которые сидят в тюрьме, Барри! – голос раскатился, словно рык.

\- Послушай, это самый большой шанс поймать Дэдлайна и...

\- Тогда зачем его останавливать? Почему бы не позволить ему и Снарту взорвать друг друга?

Барри, разозлившись, шагнул к Джо, выпятив грудь.

\- Ну, например, потому что у Дэдлайна есть некое оружие, которое, по словам Лена, создано, чтобы остановить Флэша!

Глаза Джо распахнулись, и Барри понял, что попал в цель, почувствовав вспышку самодовольства, но затем его приемный отец произнес, очень медленно:

\- ...по словам Лена? «Лена»? Который Леонард Снарт? Который Капитан Колд, с которым вы друг друга не просто по имени зовете, а уже перешли на прозвища?

Вот черт. Ничего не было в мире страшнее, чем тихий и контролируемый гнев Джо Уэста, по крайней мере для того, кто ощущал себя, словно его наказанный ребенок. Два раза за день его поймали с рукой в банке с печеньем, спасибо, семейство Уэст. А потом, что еще хуже, пока Барри силился придумать ответ, Джо явно что-то увидел в его лице, потом перевел взгляд на папку с досье на столе и увидел имя. Пожалуй, Барри ошибся, неполная автоматизация системы была преступлением против личности, и Барри стал его жертвой.

\- Джо...

\- Ну-ка рассказывай, сынок, что там происходит у вас со Снартом?

Сердце Барри сжалось. Мог ли он рассказать Джо о поцелуе и о своих чувствах? Лишь взглянув в лицо Джо, ему расхотелось; тот был зол, но Барри знал, что за этой маской скрывалось беспокойство, как и всегда. Что-то внутри надломилось, чуть-чуть, и он помедлил, глубоко вздохнув и запустив руки в волосы. Потом он сдался и рассказал Джо о первой встрече с Леном, о том, что тот знал его распорядок дня и поймал его за Джиттерс, и о тайной квартире. Он рассказал об их встрече предыдущем вечером, как он рассказал про Уэллса, как расплакался, и как Снарт его поддержал. Он нее упомянул ни о своих чувствах, ни о нежданных поцелуях, ни о том, что произошло на тайной квартире той ночью, но честно рассказал обо всем остальном, настолько честно, насколько хватило сил признаться. В конце рассказа они стояли, прислонившись к столам напротив друг друга, на тех же местах, где были они с Айрис пару часов назад. Но сейчас, однако, он не чувствовал подъема под тяжелым взглядом Джо.

\- Итак, если я правильно услышал... – видно было, что Джо переваривает информацию, - ты доверил Леонарду Снарту свою тайну о Харрисоне Уэллсе, - то, о чем мы больше никому не говорили, - и вы с ним теперь вроде как... в команде? Ну, когда он не занят слежкой за тобой.

Барри скривился от этих слов.

\- Ну... наверное, так?

\- Барр... ты веришь в лучшее в людях, я знаю, и это... это делает тебя прекрасным человеком, сынок, это часть тебя, и она мне в тебе нравится. И ты был прав насчет Стрелы, и, может, ты прав насчет Кейтлин и Циско, но Снарт? Я знаю Снарта, я видел, что он может сделать, и что делает. Он психопат, Барр, - ни раскаяния, ни чувства вины, ни покаяния.

На секунду Барри образовался, что Джо упомянул Стрелу. По крайней мере, он не единственный видит сходство. Но он продолжил успокаивать Джо:

\- Я знаю, Джо... Леонард мой враг, враг Флэша, и он опасен, он убивал людей...

\- Скорее, он не ценит человеческую жизнь.

Барри нахмурился.

\- То есть, он правда согласился не убивать никого, и ни один коп или охранник во время его краж больше не пострадал...

Джо пристально посмотрел на папку на столе Барри и потом на него, приподняв бровь.

\- А теперь ты его защищаешь. Теперь понимаешь, почему я против продолжения вашего сотрудничества?

\- Слушай, Джо, мы будем работать с ним только над этим делом, это оговорено. И потом все. Я и Снарт снова будем Флэшем и Капитаном Колдом, и тебе не придется об этом волноваться.

По взгляду Джо было ясно, что у него на этот счет свое мнение, но он подошел к Барри, который стоял, скрестив руки на груди, в позе, которая должна была выражать упрямство, но по большей части выражала уныние. Барри почувствовал по плечах теплые руки и поднял взгляд на Джо, который прямо смотрел на него, в то время как Барри глубоко задумался, желая понять, на самом ли деле то, что происходит между ним и Леном, - правда, и можно ли ему доверять.

\- Барри, я волнуюсь, потому что люблю тебя. Со всем, что происходит с Уэллсом, со всеми неприятностями, в которые ты попадаешь ежедневно... я просто хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен, сынок.

Он с усилием сглотнул и кивнул.

\- Спасибо, Джо. Я знаю.

\- Это все, о чем я прошу, Барр.

Они обнялись, потом Джо хлопнул его по плечу и напомнил ему о времени, после чего Барри вымелся с работы в направлении Старлабс, готовый согласовать все с Циско и позвонить Колду, чтобы оговорить детали встречи.


	10. Значит, депо – отличное место для свидания, да?

Старое депо было мокрым и грязным после недавнего дождя, плохо освещенным, зато вдали от любопытных глаз. Пытался ли Флэш намекнуть на что-то, или просто разделял любовь Лена к красивым выходам? Как бы то ни было, они были на месте, - вышли из старой машины Лена и двинулись через свободные пути к платформе, где виднелся Барри в красном костюме, и Циско рядом с ним, одетый в свитер и куртку.

\- Флэш с другом: выглядите просто угрожающе, мальчики.

Лен был достаточно близко, чтобы заметить попытку Барри не закатить глаза, – шутку он явно не оценил, - зато Циско, кажется, постарался не рассмеяться. Хороший парень, не зря он нравился Лену.

\- Оставь свои шуточки, Колд, мы здесь по делу.

\- О, холодный прием. Ну, давай по-твоему, Флэш, - усмехнулся он, и Барри поморщился. Будет весело.

\- Циско.

\- Лиза.

Лен перевел взгляд между ними, - ах, да, Циско же ей увлекся. Рядом с ним Мик фыркнул. 

\- Циско, ты же помнишь моего друга Мика Рори?

Циско оторвал взгляд от Лизы и перевел его на Мика, враз помрачнев. Так-то лучше – парням вроде Циско надо держаться подальше от когтей Лизы. Это меньшее, что Лен мог для него сделать, хотя спасибо за это ему точно не скажут.

\- Мы все здесь знакомы, а вот чего мы не знаем, так это как поймать Дэдлайна, - Барри перешел сразу к делу, как и хотел. Лен склонил голову и мимолетно подумал, что сейчас может говорить Уэллс в ухо Барри. 

\- Готовы слушать во все уши, - бросил Снарт, и Барии посмотрел на него так, словно и правда понял подтекст. Умный мальчик.

После этого Циско с готовностью начал рассказывать и показывать, как включать его «фазовый прерыватель», который, раз речь зашла о названии, был явно в стадии разработки. Важно, что его нельзя было включать до того, как он окажется на Дэдлайне, или до того, как тот попытается пройти сквозь устройство, но и включать его нужно тогда, когда он уже надет. По мнению Лена, они вернулись туда, откуда начали: если бы они могли задержать его на месте достаточно долго, чтобы надеть прерыватель, справиться с ним было бы просто. Он бросил взгляд на Барри, но ничего не сказал, выжидая удобный момент. Но говорить ничего не пришлось, потому что Мик указал на этот момент вместо него, в чуть более несдержанной манере, чем это мог сделать Лен, сдобрив все парой матюгов.

Здесь последовал спор, в основном между Циско и Миком, когда их наконец прервал Барри со словами: «Народ, так мы ни к чему не придем! Мы не будем убивать Дэдлайна, если есть другой способ остановить его, и именно над этим планом мы работаем!».

Мик надвинулся на него:

\- Это ты над ним работаешь, а если у меня получится в него выстрелить, он будет горррррреть...

Терпению Лена пришел конец. Он выстрелил их криопушки в воздух, и знакомое жужжание заставило всех подпрыгнуть и уставиться на него. 

\- Мик. – Это было первое слово, которое он произнес с тех пор, как Циско начал говорить. – Если у тебя нет идеи получше, мы воспользуемся игрушкой Циско, и все. Единственный важный вопрос – как мы остановим его на время, достаточное, чтобы нацепить прибор. А все остальные проблемы будем решать по ходу дела.

Мик фыркнул, а Лиза состроила гримасу, но он проигнорировал их ужимки.

\- Флэш, я полагаю, что теперь твой выход.

\- Да?

Он усмехнулся и обрисовал план, который обдумывал, пока остальные говорили. Он никому не понравился, но лучше никто даже не придумал. Этот план, если сработает, приблизится к определению «лучший». Странно, что Циско особенно возмущался, бормоча что-то про «мой костюм, все время мой костюм», но согласился помочь... «При одном условии, Колд. Это оружие Дэдлайна – замедлитель – когда мы поймаем его, достанется нам.

Оружие его не особо занимало, но Лиза быстро вмешалась, картинно надувшись:

\- Ну, Циско, это не очень-то справедливо. По плану Лена именно мы рискуем своими жизнями, и как-то неправильно, что мы ничего не получим в награду.

\- Ни за что, не-а, - никогда больше я не позволю оружию, способному повредить Флэшу, остаться в чужих руках, особенно когда я могу хоть что-то с этим сделать. Народ, это вам нужна была наша помощь, поэтому нет оружия – нет сделки.

Лену пришлось отдать ему должное, Циско был одним из тех немногих, кто смог его удивить. Казалось, Лиза снова хотела что-то возразить, поэтому он выступил вперед в развевающейся парке, и бросил на нее успокаивающий взгляд. И, кажется, он заметил боковым зрением, как Барри открыл и закрыл рот. Интересно.

\- Заметано, - с ледяной улыбкой он опустил руку на плечо парня. – Нам не нужна такая пушка, тем более что ты уже для нас сделал замечательное оружие, Циско.

Это должно заткнуть Мика и Лизу. Циско же это не особо впечатлило, он стоял, напряженный, сжав кулаки, прямо как в тот раз, когда Лен расстроил их с Лизой небольшую вечеринку. Приятно знать, что он не растерял способности нагонять на парня страх. Он посмотрел на Барри, который стоял рядом с Циско, сохраняя молчание с того момента, как они начали обсуждать делали плана, с непроницаемым выражением, которое было сложнее читать, чем обычно – и шлем был ни при чем – но пристально посмотрел на Лена в ответ. На мгновение Лен замер, зачарованный, но потом Барри отвел взгляд и придвинулся к Циско, поэтому Лен убрал руку, но остался на месте.

\- Ну, Флэш, мы обо всем договорились?

\- Да, Колд. Свяжись со мной по деталям подстроенной кражи, от этого и будем отталкиваться.

Он кивнул, Мик отвесил насмешливый поклон, а Лиза отправила Циско воздушный поцелуй. Его так и подмывало отправить такой же Барри, но он понимал, что следует вести себя чуть более осмотрительно, и лишь усмехнулся этой мысли, когда они вернулись в машину.

По дороге домой они в основном обсуждали детали плана, а Лиза спросила, правда ли он собирается оставить оружие команде Старлабс, а он ей ответил, что у них есть дела поважнее, включая пару-тройку планов на экстренный случай, если Сантини решат отправить кого-нибудь из своих людей с Дэдлайном. Вот здесь-то Лиза и Мик и подключаться, пока Флэш будет занят. Спустя примерно четверть часа они замолчали, а Лен свернул в более тихий район, размышляя, о чем же могло говорить выражение лица Барри. Хотя чтобы выяснить, надо лишь немного подождать. Их нынешний план значил, что пройдет еще пара дней, прежде чем у него появиться предлог снова поболтать с бегуном.

Поэтому он очень удивился, когда несколько минут спустя зазвонил телефон. Обычно он не отвечал на звонки за рулем, но обычно ему и не звонили. Он выловил телефон из кармана и увидел на экране светящуюся надпись «Балбесина». Не успев решить, о чем это все, он ответил.

\- Не думал, что ты объявишься так скоро, малыш.

\- Леонард... Лен, - да, об этом... ты как, сейчас не занят? Ну, у тебя есть какие-то планы на ближайшие полчаса или?..

Он не мог удержаться от поддевки:

\- Приглашаешь на свидание, Скарлет? Старое депо - такой романтичный выбор, все в лунном свете. Так и думал, что ты поймаешь настроение. – Лиза фыркнула и пнула спинку его кресла, а Мик просто посмотрел с любопытством.

\- Нет! То есть, э, это не, - на самом деле я хотел попросить тебя об услуге, - последние слова прозвучали заметно тише, а Лен чуть сузил глаза, просчитывая. Чего такого Барри Аллен мог от него хотеть, кроме, ну, хотя он был вполне уверен, что Флэш точно звонил не с целью предложить перепихнуться.

\- Где тебя встретить?

\- Лен! – воскликнула Лиза с заднего сиденья. Он не обратил внимания на нее. Барри выпалил название одной круглосуточной закусочной на в южном Ист-сайде. Он сказал, что знает, где это, и будет через 20 минут.

\- Отлично! Не слишком будет, если я попрошу тебя прийти одного? Это просто... немного... о чем мы говорили прошлой ночью.

Об Уэллсе. Видимо, об этом Барри думал тогда.

\- Принято, малыш. Скоро увидимся.

\- Какого черта ты делаешь, Лен?! Я знаю, ты на него запал, но как так – он тебе позвонил, и вот ты бежишь за ним, как собачка на поводке?

Он нахмурился, глянул в зеркало заднего вида. 

\- Хватит, Лиза. Сейчас Флэш наш союзник, поэтому нам полезно знать, чего он хочет.

\- То есть тебе полезно знать, если только ты не собираешься пригласить кого-нибудь из нас на ваше с ним «свидание»...

Не собирался, и Лиза знала об этом, судя по ее победной позе и ухмылке.

\- Снова пойдешь на встречу один, Лен? – наконец низко пророкотал Мик.

\- Только не говори, что тебя это тоже напрягает, Мик, - он притормозил напротив какого-то приличного заведения, где точно можно будет поймать такси.

\- Просто скажи, что думаешь головой, а не головкой.

Лиза хихикнула у них за спинами, чуть подавшись вперед, когда Лен припарковался.

\- Это все часть плана, - и конечно, это было полной чушью. Хотя с тем же успехом могло быть частью нового плана. – А теперь дуй за руль, я возьму такси.

Все трое вышли из машины, и Лен осознал, насколько они узнаваемы, особенно так, все вместе. Мика не назовешь неприметным, да и его синяя парка практически превратилась в фирменный знак, даже когда он был один. Лен быстро снял ее, отрыл багажник и закинул в него парку.

\- Что ты делаешь, Ленни?

\- Не хочу ввергать в панику случайных прохожих, милая сестренка, - ответил он тем же сахарным тоном.

\- Ага, а как же криопушка?

Ему пришлось отстегнуть кобуру и бросить поверх парки, потому что без нее прятать криопушку было негде.

\- Довольна?

\- Ни капельки, - она по-прежнему улыбалась, а Мик просто стоял, переводя между ними взгляд.

\- Теперь мы квиты. А теперь двигайте отсюда, у меня дела.

\- М-м, - отозвалась она, забираясь на пассажирское сиденье. – И симпатичные мальчики в комплекте.

Конечно, сестричка оставила последнее слово за собой, хлопнув дверью. Мик бросил на него последний вопросительный взгляд, потом наконец забрался на водительское сиденье и отъехал от обочины, а Лен остался ловить такси.

Он добрался за двадцать три минуты вместо двадцати. Это слегка раздражало, но его настроение улучшилось, когда он заглянул в закусочную и сразу увидел Барри. Тот расправлялся с, судя по всему, второй порцией еды. Ну да, метаболизм. Он проскользнул в кабинку и уселся напротив, оглянувшись, чтобы увериться, что они одни.

\- Ммф, - Барри умудрился-таки сначала проглотить прожеванное, - я не видел, как ты вошел!

\- Да мимо тебя никто не проскользнет, малыш.

На Барри был зеленый свитер; волосы в беспорядке после бега.

\- Есть хочешь? Я думаю заказать десерт.

Лен, выгнув бровь, посмотрел на две пустые тарелки и скользнул взглядом по поджарому телу Барри.

\- Ты просто нечто. – В ответ на это Барри ответил легкой улыбкой, и когда подошла официантка, Лен все же заказал кусок лаймового пирога (Барри заказал пекановый). Он терпеливо ждал, когда Барри перейдет к делу и расскажет, зачем его позвал. Это значило также, помимо прочего, что у Лена появился первый шанс изучить Барри Аллена в относительно спокойной обстановке, без ушибленных ребер (которые только недавно перестали болеть) и темных переулков. Зелень свитера подчеркивала цвет глаз Барри. Он несколько минут подряд болтал о пироге, что-то о его истории, о том, что его придумали давным-давно, чуть ли не в период неолита в Древнем Египте, хотя считается, что гораздо позже в Древней Греции. Лена это не особо парило, он удобно расположился, откинувшись на сидении, закинув руку на спинку, и наблюдал за Барри, который явно немного нервничал и все время отводил взгляд от Лена. У парня нулевой самоконтроль.

Когда с пирогом было покончено, Барри посмотрел на пустую тарелку так, как будто она его предала, потом опустил вилку, вздохнул и чуть подался вперед, опершись на локти. Значит, к делу. Лен тоже чуть склонился вперед и выжидающе уставился на Барри.

\- Мне нужна услуга, Леонард.

Значит, теперь мы используем полные имена.

\- И что же конкретно это за услуга, Барри?

\- Дело в докторе Уэллсе, - в том, что я тебе рассказал тогда.

\- Я догадался, - сухо ответил Лен.

\- Не хочу, чтобы ему в руки попал этот замедлитель.

Лен ждал, потому что – что?

\- Как мы договорились на встрече в Старлабс, и потом по коммуникатору, чтобы убедиться, что все всё поняли, мы заберем пушку. Она ему нужна, а я хочу быть уверенным, что он ее никогда не получит.

Лен откинулся на сидении, раздумывая над услышанным.

\- Ну а от меня ты что хочешь, Скарлет? Разве Циско не собирается разобрать ее?

\- Не думаю, что Уэллс ему это позволит. И даже если позволит, он достаточно умен, чтобы снова ее собрать, если получит фрагменты. – Лен заметил, как опустились уголки губ Барри. – Я надеялся уговорить тебя украсть ее, то есть, просто забрать, когда мы остановим Дэдлайна. – Он сделал жест, который, видимо, означал для него кражу, неопределенно взмахнув рукой. – Уэллс не заподозрит, что я в этом замешан, а я не буду пытаться тебя остановить, но ты вполне сможешь убедить команду Старлабс, что это был твой...

\- Коварный план? – слова прозвучали саркастично, о Барри слегка усмехнулся.

\- Наверное, можно и так назвать.

О, Мик с Лизой были бы польщены. Он не собирался говорить им, что это идея Флэша, но зато они от него отстанут, хотя бы ненадолго. 

\- Итак, я тебя верно понял, малыш: ты хочешь, чтобы я умышленно предал тебя, забрал пушку, а ты не станешь мешать мне, но притворишься, что пытался меня остановить?

\- Точно! – Барри просиял. И он еще считал Лена сумасшедшим.

Он всмотрелся в искреннее лицо Барри, выискивая намек на ложь, уловку, и, предсказуемо, ничего не увидел.

\- А тебе от этого какая польза, Скарлет? Ты отдашь оружие, которое, очевидно, может тебя замедлить, человеку, который, скорее всего, использует его против тебя. Зачем?

Барри провел по лицу рукой, на котором неожиданно отразилось усталость, словно он и сам это обдумывал.

\- Меньшее зло? Уж лучше отдать его тебе и знать, что ты с ним собираешься делать, чем ему.

\- И все? Ты думаешь, что так безопаснее, чем если его получит Уэллс?

Барри не ответил, вместо этого изобразив нечто сложное бровями, полукивнув-полускловив голову вбок, и пожал плечами. На такое предложение легко можно согласиться, тем более для Лена в нем были только плюсы. Он не упускал из виду возможные риски, но не мог представить, как прикованный к инвалидному креслу ученый мог представлять собой большую опасность, чем он сам. Если только интеллектуальную или эмоциональную, или он мог добраться до Барри, когда тот ни о чем не подозревает, и все же... это казалось маловероятным, но проверить не помешает.

\- Тогда, Барри, я должен спросить: Уэллс имеет над тобой власть... потому что ты с ним спишь?

Глаза Барри стали огромными, как в мультике, усталость сменилась на лице возмущением.

\- Ты рехнулся? Конечно мы не – с чего ты вообще взял – он убил мою маму, Лен! С чего мне с ним спать?

Его так и подмывало выдать избитое «держи друзей близко, а врагов – еще ближе», но фраза слишком точно описывало их теперешние отношения, поэтому он решил не напоминать Барри об этом. По крайней мере сейчас, пока они устраивали свой сговор. Вместо этого он еще раз всмотрелся в лицо Барри и сказал:

\- Ты говоришь о нем так, словно он кот, а ты мышь, - живой обед, с которым он играется, но тебе не избежать его когтей.

Барри помрачнел. 

\- На самом деле ты не так уж далек от истины.

Хм. Лен не рассчитывал, что он расскажет, даже если спросить, но тот явно считал Уэллса угрозой, с оружием или без. Тут Барри извинился и отошел в туалет, а Лен положил деньги на стол, достаточно, чтобы хватило покрыть счет и на приличные чаевые. Когда он вернулся, заметно было, что Барри явно задержался и несколько раз сполоснул лицо, - волосы надо лбом все еще были влажными. Лену стало интересно, насколько же на самом деле все серьезно с Харрисоном Уэллсом.

Он не успел ничего спросить, когда Барри заметил деньги и полез за бумажником.

\- За мой счет, малыш, - сказал Лен, вставая.

\- Но это я попросил тебя прийти!

\- Считай, что я выполняю гражданский долг – трачу нечестно заработанные доллары, подкармливая местного героя. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать для жителей Централ сити, - улыбка вышла немного кривоватой.

Барри в ответ закатил глаза, но его губы чуть тронула смущенная улыбка, и он немного расслабился, направившись следом за Леном к выходу из закусочной.

\- Ну, спасибо, и благодарю тебя от имени жителей Централ сити.

\- Ха, тебе следует отправлять счета из бакалеи мэру. Чтобы деньги налогоплательщиков шли на благое дело.

В этот раз смешок прозвучал громче.

\- Ты просто не представляешь, сколько я трачу на еду! Это просто безумие! Может, стоит начать сбор средств среди населения?

\- Слишком много мороки, но я думаю, можно было бы назвать это «Благотворительный сбор продуктов для Флэша».

\- Звучит неплохо, а как насчет кампании «Накормим Флэша»?

\- Хм, или общественная инициатива «Централ сити кормит Флэша»?

Они перекидывались названиями, бредя по кварталу без определенного направления. На улице стемнело, но окна магазинчиков и фонари давали достаточно света, вечерняя прохлада уже чувствовалась через свитер. Лен окинул Барри взглядом и улыбнулся, чувствуя некоторое... взаимопонимание. Это была опасная территория, как ходить по тонкому льду, кажется, как и все остальное, с ним связанное. Он взглянул Барри в лицо, в его зеленые глаза, и он в свою очередь наблюдал за Леном.

Лен приподнял брось, словно спрашивая «а как тебе это?», и положил руку Барри на плечо, теплое под тканью свитера. Лену пришлось подавить дрожь от контраста с прохладным воздухом. Но потом Барри оглянулся и потянул Лена ко входу в переулок. Пройдя несколько шагов, он остановился и повернулся к Лену, решительно поджав губы, хотя на лице отражалась нервозность.

\- Я...

Лену стало его почти жалко, и он уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, но тут Барри пробормотал «да к черту» и поцеловал его. О. Ну ладно, такая программа его устраивала. Он притянул к себе Барри, обвив руками стройное тело. Барри, в свою очередь, закинул руки ему на плечи, наслаждаясь ощущениями соприкосновения губ и языков. Очень быстро все это стало напоминать повторение предыдущего вечера; Лен опустил руки на бедра Барри, стремясь нырнуть под этот зеленый свитер и скользнуть по коже. Но в этот раз он отстранился первым, весьма довольный тем, что Барри потянулся следом.

\- Не думал, что тебе такое нравится. Не слишком ли дешево для твоих чувств? – Лен не собирался жаловаться, просто хотел знать, насколько далеко они зайдут, прежде чем все снова закончится.

\- Я... – Барри смотрел в сторону, но не отстранялся. На лице была написала смесь смущения и досады, глаза сияли. – Я не, не... слушай, Лен, ты мне нравишься, и сейчас я доверяю тебе больше, чем кому-либо в моей жизни, потому что кем бы ты ни был, я хотя бы знаю, кто ты. Так что... может, не так уж и «дешево»? Может, это... – он замолчал опустил глаза, хмуро глядя Лену в грудь.

Что-то. Может, это уже что-то. Именно это Барри хотел сказать, и не смог. Лен вздохнул и почувствовал, как напряглось лицо. Барри доверял ему, потому что был наивным мальчишкой, и потому что прямо сейчас ему нужна была поддержка. Что же до себя, Лен был не из тех, кто дает обещания и увлекает за собой, притворяясь, что из этого что-то получится. Но сейчас ему точно не хотелось выпускать из рук это стройное, теплое тело. Он посмотрел на пространство между ними.

\- Я не хочу давать обещаний, Барри, о том, что есть, и чего нет. Ты достаточно умен, чтобы понимать, что нет ничего... обычного, или даже удобного, в нашем взаимном влечении.

Снарт почувствовал, как Барри задрожал от легкого прикосновения пальцев, а потом сильнее обнял его за плечи, откинув голову так, чтобы посмотреть Лену в глаза.

\- Хочу спросить – я тебе хотя бы нравлюсь? Или я привлекаю тебя... чисто физически?

Он даже вспомнить не мог, когда в последний раз кто-то спрашивал его о подобном. Почти все его связи были чисто физическими, временными, просто ради удовлетворения потребностей. Да и найти кого-то для этого было не проблемой, - мужчины в клубах и барах, симпатичные и вульгарные, и всем хотелось того же, что и ему. Но Барри не был похож на них; он хотел Барри, не только его тело, а его целиком - его гнев, его силу, безрассудство, идиотически наивную храбрость, его тело, его смех. Конечно, у них никогда ничего не выйдет, но он смог задумчиво ответить:

\- Я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что меня тянет к тебе чисто физически.

Очевидно, именно этих слов от него и ждали. Барри, улыбнувшись, посмотрел на него, словно этих слов было достаточно, и прошептал «хорошо», с потом снова начал целовать Лена. Он чувствовал улыбку Барри на своих губах, и она оказалась заразительной. Целоваться, когда оба улыбаются, было весьма затруднительно. Лен сжал объятия и притянул к себе Барри, до минимума сокращая расстояние между ними, прикусил нижнюю губу. Поцелуи стали нетерпеливыми, голодными. Непонятно было, что значило «хорошо» Барри, а поэтому Лен решил испытать судьбу и провел руками по его спине и вниз, обхватив крепкую, обтянутую джинсами задницу двумя руками и притянув Барри к себе. И был вознагражден тихим стоном Барри, который подался бедрами вверх, руками вцепился в рубашку Лена и потянул его к себе. Лену казалось, что еще чуть-чуть – и будет спонтанное возгорание, когда Барри вновь отстранился, и даже уклонился от попытки Лена прикусить его ухо.

\- Да, Барри? – он сдержал вздох. Руки по-прежнему сжимали задницу Барри, и пока тот не просил его прекратить.

\- Слушай, я тут... то есть, может мы... здесь не особо подходящее место для всего этого.

А вот это прозвучало интересно. Что такое в понимании Барри «это», и где для него место лучше?

\- И что ты предлагаешь?

У него было полсекунды, чтобы заметить, как погасла лампочка, потом неожиданный свист, когда его подхватил Флэш, и мешанину цветов и звуков за те секунды, пока он двигался, прежде чем вновь оказался на твердой земле. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь сможет привыкнуть к этому ощущению.

\- А где... – он замолчал, осматривая уютный деревянный интерьер, диван, рамки с фотографиями, полы из вишни. – У тебя дома?


	11. Я не смогу хотеть тебя сильнее, даже если попытаюсь

Барри хотя бы осознавал, что пропустил весь диалог из серии «к тебе или ко мне», или еще нет? Видимо, эти мысли отразились на его лице, потому что Барри неожиданно сказал: «О, не волнуйся, Джо не появится до утра, сегодня он в ночную смену». Полезная информация, но вовсе не то, о чем он думал.

\- И раз мы здесь, красавчик, что же конкретно ты хотел делать?

О, и конечно теперь Барри неожиданно смутился, может, из-за брошенного Леном комплимента, или из-за того, что ничего не сказал.

\- Ну, я... то есть, если ты хочешь... я не слишком тороплюсь? Ну, мне вроде как не стоило приносить тебя сюда? Потому что если ты не хочешь сейчас, я могу немного притормозить и...

Лен выгнул бровь и приблизился к Барри, который сделал шаг назад и отступал до тех пор, пока Лен не прижал его к стене, а Барри уперся плечом в рамку фотографии, сдвинув ее.

\- Барри Аллен, - Лен провел руками по груди и животу Барри, ощущая под ладонями напряженные мышцы, - ты привел меня сюда, чтобы соблазнить? – произнес он с самым лукавым выражением лица.

Барри начал что-то говорить, когда Лен прижался и поцеловал его, и слова прозвучали невнятно и сбивчиво:

\- Я, то есть если это... если, э, мы, хм...

Лен хмыкнул ему в горло, наслаждаясь тем, как тело Барри вжимается в его. Он провел руками по бокам, по талии, бедрам, а потом снова вверх, скользнув прохладными пальцами под этот невозможный свитер, задрав ткань. Его руки принялись исследовать спину, ребра, грудь, соски. Барри снова застонал, и от этого звука напряжение, собиравшееся комком в животе, устремилось вниз. Он оставил засос на нежной коже шеи, довольно отметив, как Барри, вздохнув, откинул голову – назад и вбок – дав Лену полный доступ. Он был таким отзывчивым. Лен исследовал всю его шею, целуя и оставляя засосы, зная, что следы, которые он отставил, исчезнут слишком быстро, и поэтому ему придется постоянно оставлять новые, продолжать ставить метки. Эта мысль завела его, возбудив чувство собственничества, и он провел губами по подбородку, пока его губы не оказались напротив уха Барри.

\- Что ты там говорил? – Лен подался вперед, скользнув бедром между ног Барри, чтобы потереться напряженным членом об обтянутое джинсой бедро.

\- Что... о, да, - пробормотал Барри и сглотнул, когда Лен, откинув голову, посмотрел на него. Барри покраснел и явно нервничал, и выглядел чертовски привлекательно. – Соблазнить... да, думаю, все так и есть.  
Хорошо, что Барри был за. Прежде, чем он начал бормотать, Лен закрыл ему рот поцелуем, напористым и глубоким, от которого кровь закипела. Полсекунды спустя Барри отозвался, обвив Лена руками за плечи и талию, притянув его, так что они прижались бедрами друг к другу. И теперь в этом движении не было и тени смущения, оно несло в себе все, чего ждал Лен, - наэлектризованное, сильное, глупое, яростное. Руки его все еще лежали на груди Барри, большие пальцы описывали круги, гладя чувствительные соски, в унисон с прерывистыми движениями бедер Барри, когда он пытался потереться о его ногу. Лен усмехнулся в поцелуе и повел руками вверх, задирая рубашку. Ему пришлось прервать поцелуй, чтобы стянуть ее через голову Барри. Он все это уже видел, но ощущение все равно было волнующим, - бледная мускулистая грудь, плечи, живот, обнаженные под жадным взглядом и руками Снарта. Он не смог сдержать ухмылки, и перевел взгляд, чтобы посмотреть Барри в глаза. Рубашка упала на пол, и он снова провел руками по обнажившейся плоти, наслаждаясь ответной дрожью, как он в ответ прижимался бедрами к бедру Снарта, жаждущий и нетерпеливый.

\- Может, лучше поднимемся наверх?

Барри замер. Неужели он поторопил события? Но потом Барри выдохнул, кивнул, и сердце Лена, пропустив удар, снова забилось ровнее.

\- А, да, это хорошая... – его голос уже охрип.

\- Тогда веди.

Он отступил, а Барри лишь шаловливо усмехнулся, и Лен, почувствовав рывок, в мгновение ока оказался в спальне на втором этаже; лампа в углу неожиданно включилась, а Барри тут же оказался у него за спиной, обняв рукам за талию, покрывая поцелуями шею и плечи. Лену хотелось немного осмотреться, но Барри не давал сосредоточиться на этом. Поэтому он развернулся и вовлек Барри в глубокий поцелуй, более нежный, медленный, прижав его к себе так, что между телами не осталось вообще никакого пространства. Они полностью соприкасались, но этого все равно было мало. Пока они целовались, он развернул Барри и вел его до тех пор, пока тот не уперся в бок кровати. Получив от Лена легкий толчок, он неуклюже плюхнулся на нее, подставив локти.

Лен нечасто ударялся в лирику, но это был особый случай. А Барри, Барри был тем, с кем он отчаянно хотел отпустить себя. Выглядел он соблазнительно: взъерошенные волосы, красные припухшие губы (боже эти губы), глаза, потемневшие от расширившихся зрачков, мягкая кожа, сиявшая в тусклом свете, - образ почти ангельский, если бы не хитрый взгляд искоса, который Барри бросил на Снарта. От него Лена бросило в жар; ему хотелось просто проглотить паршивца, игравшего с огнем.

Поэтому он навис над Барри и снова впился губами в его губы, прикусывая и оттягивая нижнюю, пока тот не задохнулся. Потом отстранился, чтобы наконец снять с себя рубашку, польщенный тем, как Барри подался за ним, провел руками по гладкой груди и животу Лена, вверх, по шее, и притянул его для поцелуя. О, да, Флэш будет требовательным любовником, ведь так? Лен уже мог представить, каким он может быть ненасытным, нетерпеливым и чувственным, жадным до большего. Жадным до него.

С этой мыслью он вновь вернулся к исследованию прекрасной открытой шеи, - старые метки уже побледнели, - а потом перешел на плечи, оставляя засосы, прикусывая, целуя. Он ждал этого, хотел снова ощутить губами гладкую кожу, исследуя каждый открытый дюйм, теплую, теплее, чем его прохладные руки. Насколько отзывчивым и чувствительным был Барри, вздыхая и вздрагивая, когда Лен целовал и гладил его грудь, выискивая чувствительные места, прикосновения к которым заставляли Барри вздыхать, насколько сильно можно нажать, чтобы ему было приятно, и в процессе заставляя его лечь, откинувшись назад, так чтобы Лен смог вытянутся поверх него, переплетя ноги. Он чувствовал, как вставший член Барри уперся ему в бедро, и притерся собственным стояком, желая избавиться от последних раздражающих полос хлопка и денима между ними.

\- Лен - Леонард, - выдохнул Барри, и, о, как восхитительно это прозвучало. Лен прервал процесс создания еще одного засоса на ключице Барри, поднял голову и взглянул в его серо-зеленые глаза, потемневшие от страсти.

\- Да, Барри?

\- Мы,.. э, ммм, твои руки меня здорово отвлекают, - Лен хмыкнул, но не прекратил неширокими круговыми движениями поглаживать бедра Барри, - наверное, надо взять смазку и презерватив.

Черт, Лен почти зарычал вслух. Он на самом деле не думал, что Барри настолько откроет ему свое тело, что они найдут другие, не включающие проникновение, способы достигнуть оргазма. По правде говоря, он был немного удивлен, что Барри с такой готовностью идет на это, но может он изголодался настолько же, насколько и сам Лен.

\- Где? - он едва смог произнести эти слова из-за того, что в горле пересохло, и еще раз двинул бедрами так, чтобы потереться о его вставший член. И был вознагражден тем, что Барри закрыл глаза и издал сдавленный стон, запрокинув голову.

\- Верхний - верхний ящик, комод, - выдохнул он.

Леонард оглянулся через плечо и увидел комод. Он был слегка раздосадован тем, что придется встать с кровати и оставить призывно раскинувшееся тело Барри, и в то же время ему не терпелось добраться до него и продолжить двигаться к тому, куда все это шло.

\- Штаны - снять, - приказал он, встав, быстро шагнул к комоду и отыскал там все необходимое. Когда он обернулся, брюки Барри уже исчезли, и Лен был уверен, что он схитрил и использовал скорость, но жаловаться не собирался, потому что наградой стал вид по большей части обнаженного Барри Аллена, который откинулся на плюшевые подушки; взгляд прикипал к натянувшимся боксерам.

\- Твоя очередь, - ухмыльнулся Барри, хотя Лен и подозревал, что это отчасти было бравадой, потому что теперь, когда его чувства не были перегружены ощущениями оглаживавших рук и поцелуев, Барри явно слегка нервничал. Не в привычках Лена было тянуть резину, так что он лишь усмехнулся и подразнил, что «кому-то не терпится», а потом скинул ботинки и брюки, приподнял бровь, посмотрев на Барри, и расположился на кровати, разложив рядом все раздобытое.

Лен сел слева от Барри, правую руку перекинув через его талию, оперся ей о матрас, и приблизился к нему. От его внимания не ускользнуло, что Барри с усилием сглотнул, когда Лен склонился для поцелуя, поэтому немного замедлился в последний момент, и левой рукой взял Барри за подбородок, и посмотрел на него, полуприкрыв глаза, а их губы разделяли лишь несколько миллиметров.

\- Мы не будем делать ничего из того, чего ты не хочешь, - его губы слегка касались мягких алых губ Барри, которые так и притягивали к себе, - но ты должен знать, что я умираю от желания трахнуть тебя, чтобы ты раскрылся для меня, если ты этого хочешь.

Он чувствовал, как Барри дрожал под ним от напряжения, боковым зрением заметив, как вибрировала его рука, он Лен сосредоточился на его глазах. Когда Барри ответил, голос был хриплый:

\- Да, черт, я - я хочу этого.

Только это Лен и хотел услышать. Он впился в его губы поцелуем, уже не сдерживаясь, и Барри с готовностью ответил на него. Несмотря на волнение, он явно был уверен в своих желаниях.

\- В таком случае, это нам будет мешать, - Лен, потянув за эластичный пояс боксеров, провел губами по ушной раковине Барри. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как тот втянул воздух и кивнул, потом вытянулся и стащил с себя последний клочок ткани. От открывшейся картины рот Лена заполнила слюна.

Насладившись зрелищем несколько мгновений, Лен последовал его примеру, не упустив из виду, что Барри раскраснелся сильнее, чем пару мгновений назад. Он не стал спрашивать, когда в последний раз Барри делал такое. Вместо этого Лен воспользовался возможностью уложить его в более удобную позицию, разведя его бедра руками в стороны так, чтобы можно было устроиться между ними, а потом вернулся к нежным поцелуям. Теперь он уже без удивления отметил, ощущая губами, касавшимися обнаженной кожи, что под ее поверхностью были сплошные мышцы и свернувшаяся тугим клубком сила. Их тела терлись друг о друга, пока хватало терпения, и наконец Лен просунул руку между ними и обернул ладонь вокруг члена Барри. Тот оторвался от его губ, запрокинул голову и застонал, пока Леонард обводил головку большим пальцем, чувствуя сочащуюся щелку под подушечкой пальца. Барри был обрезан, а Леонард - нет, и это всегда сулило куда больше веселья, потому что у него было по-другому. Он несколько раз провел рукой по стволу на пробу, прежде чем Барри сказал:

\- Может… ох, стоит двинуться дальше. Я уже давно… о… и я не очень хочу оказаться в неловком положении.

Лен постарался скрыть удивление - и явно не особо успешно - и подумал о том, как хорошо быть таким молодым. И еще о том, как хорошо быть Флэшем.

\- И какой у тебя рефракторный период, с твоим метаболизмом? - он едва удержался, чтобы не назвать Барри “малышом” в этот раз.

\- Я - ах - короче, точно короче, но я - чееерт.

Это было все, что Лен хотел узнать. Он скользнул вниз и длинно лизнул член Барри. В ответ тот стонал и ругался. Ясно было, что хотя долго он не продержится, оргазм точно доставит ему удовольствие. Губы Лена, его рот обхватывали член Барри, и Лен ухмыльнулся, заметив, как Барри вцепился руками в простыни, а его пальцы вибрировали. Все это обещало быть весьма интересным. Он сжал рукой основание ствола, одновременно дразняще прикасаясь к головке, а потом заглотил полностью, пропустив член до горла и, сжалившись, немного ускорился. Бедра Барри чуть дергались вверх, и он явно пытался контролировать себя, а Лен свободной рукой придерживал его, прижимая, и от этого, казалось, Барри стонал еще громче.

\- Это - черт, Лен, я сейчас… - Лен ускорился, и Барри запрокинул голову, издал долгий низкий стон и вздрогнул, кончая. Леонард с готовностью проглотил все, потом снова сел на колени, чтобы увидеть, что он сотворил со Флэшем. Ощущение просто невероятное - насладиться тем, как он превратил самого могущественного человека из тех, кого он знал, в стонущий, гиперчувствительный комок нервов и удовольствия. И теперь Лен собирался его трахнуть.

Когда Барри провел несколько мгновений, наслаждаясь отголосками оргазма, и послал Леонарду одурманенную улыбку, он, не тратя время зря, нанес смазку на несколько пальцев и удобнее раздвинул ноги Барри. Лену уже тоже не терпелось, возбуждение отдавалось легкой болью во вставшем члене. Но он умел быть терпеливым и точно знал, чего хочет. Он прикоснулся к тугому, и, без сомнения, чувствительному входу, чтобы подразнить Барри.

\- Еще хочешь этого?

\- О да, - он на самом деле хотел, раздвинув ноги и изогнувшись, чтобы дать Лену лучший доступ. Божественно.

Он протолкнул один палец внутрь, наблюдая за лицом Барри, как тот зажмурил глаза, а его губы сложились в мягкой улыбке. Довольно отметив, как расслаблен Барри, Лен вскоре добавил второй палец, и с наслаждением наблюдал, как распахнулся этот лукавый рот и легкий румянец окрасил щеки. Лен усмехнулся - черт, Барри был прекрасен. Когда он наконец добавил третий палец, стараясь быть терпеливым, хотя выдержка подходила к концу, Барри открыл глаза и посмотрел на него из-под полуопущенных век взглядом, затуманенным удовольствием. Лен опустил взгляд и был награжден видом полностью вставшего члена Барри.

\- А ты не шутил, когда сказал про рефракторный период.

\- Нет, - Барри начал двигать бедрами, насаживаясь на пальцы Лена. Тот зарычал от желания оказаться внутри. И еще это значило, что Барри уже был готов, так что когда Лен вынул пальцы, он издал еле слышный стон.

\- Ну что, готов, красавчик?

\- О боже, да, - нетерпение Барри было для Лена лучшим комплиментом.

Он уже раскатывал презерватив по члену, когда Барри потянулся и, ухватившись руками под коленями, согнул ноги. Конечно, Флэш гибкий, с ухмылкой подумал он и уже сам взял Барри за ногу, чтобы найти нужный угол. Медленно, методично Лен проталкивался внутрь, едва не мучительно медленно, чтобы точно не сделать ему больно, дюйм за дюймом, сорванно дыша, пока не вошел до конца в эту горячую тесноту. Черт, это стоило ожидания.

Он втянул воздух и застонал, когда Барри, не дожидаясь Лена, двинул бедрами. Хитрый мелкий засранец. Лен ухватил его руками за бедра и начала двигаться, сначала медленно, а потом сообразив, что на самом деле нет нужды щадить его, набрал темп, почти мгновенно взяв жесткий ритм. Барри в ответ впился пальцами в спину Лена, расстояние между ними испарилось, когда они прижались ближе друг к другу, - Лен вбивался, а Барри в тот же момент двигался ему навстречу. Это было охренительно. Лен впился в рот Барри, протолкнул язык внутрь, трахая его языком одновременно с движениями бедер. Барри стонал, словно шлюха, и Лену это нравилось.

Он запустил руку в мягкие, влажные от пота пряди темных волос и потянул; Барри запрокинул голову, выставив напоказ длинную линию шеи. Лен, не удержавшись, оставил еще одну, новую, темную отметину слева. Барри, дернувшись, застонал, - “черт, Лен, еще!..” Этот мальчишка не доведет его до добра. Он принимал все, что мог дать ему Лен, и просил еще. Лен прикусил нежную плоть, ощутив губами ускорившийся пульс, слишком частый. Он слышал мольбы Барри - “черт”, “еще” - между вздохами, чувствовал, как начали вибрировать руки на его спине. Черт, это было так горячо. Он был на грани разрядки, но решил что ему хочется - необходимо - почувствовать, как Барри кончит, пока Лен внутри него, ощутить неподдельное удовольствие от того, что толкнул Барри за край. Он отпустил голову Барри, просунул руку между телами и сделал несколько длинных, быстрых движений по члену. Барри почти кричал от удовольствия.

\- Черт, ты прекрасен, - хрипло вырвалось у Лена над ухом Барри; он бы произнес это шепотом, но уже не мог контролировать свой голос. - Хочу, чтобы ты кончил для меня, Барри. Хочу, чтобы ты отпустил себя.

Почти сразу после этого Барри сжался вокруг него, обхватив руками и ногами с поразительной силой, завибрировал всем телом, задрожав, выгнувшись в беззвучном крике, сжимаясь и мелко дрожа вокруг члена Лена. Этой неожиданная сильной вибрации хватило, чтобы подтолкнуть Лена к развязке: едва придерживая Барри за бедро, все еще сжимая его пульсирующий член, он сделал еще несколько частых глубоких толчков, и наконец кончил, застонав, а за прикрытыми веками взорвалась белая вспышка.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем он вернулся с небес на землю.

Он полунавалился на Барри, успокаивая дыхание, а их пот смешивался там, где их тела соприкасались. Он по-настоящему усмехнулся, подумав, что никогда и предположить не мог, что потратит столько физических сил на Флэша именно так. Когда он смог собраться с силами, то, придержав презерватив у основания, медленно вышел из Барри. Тот отозвался, издав тихий довольный стон. Парень выглядел вымотанным. Лен обнаружил мусорную корзину и кинул туда презерватив. Потом перевернулся и сонно уставился в потолок, удовлетворенный, веки наливались тяжестью.

\- Мммм, - видимо, это все, что Барри был способен сказать.

\- И не говори, - пробормотал он в ответ; сердцебиение постепенно успокаивалось.

Он на мгновение замер, когда Барри перевернулся и прижался к нему, устроив голову на его руке, как на подушке, и накрыл их обоих одеялом. Видимо, бегун любил пообниматься после, и на самом деле, тело Лена налилось такой тяжестью, что жаловаться сил не было, - время давно перевалило за полночь. Тусклый свет лампы в углу не мешал ему, а в кровати было слишком удобно, чтобы куда-то идти сейчас, и - зевок - свернувшийся клубочком Флэш был теплым и уютным, так что… правда… что может произойти плохого, если он - зевок - просто немного...


	12. Обманывать себя куда проще, когда с тобой не говорят о твоих чувствах

Одним из плюсов работы в ночную смену были свободные дороги по пути домой. Когда все направлялись на работу, Джо наслаждался рассветом, возвращаясь после изнурительной ночи и готовясь немного поспать.

Он мечтал о том, как разогреет остатки какой-нибудь еды, часок посмотрит по телеку ненапряжную программу и завалится в теплую постель, пытаясь отвлечься от дела Скаддера – который, как оказалось, на время покинул город, - когда что-то выдернуло его из раздумий. Он остановился перед дверью. Что стало тревожным звоночком? Прослужив в полиции больше десяти лет, он верил своему чутью, когда короткие волоски на затылке вставали дыбом.

Шаг 1: восстанови все в памяти. Он оглянулся через плечо на машину на подъездной дорожке, осмотрел ступени у двери и – вот оно. Его рука на ручке. Дверь была незаперта. Неужели Барри просто забыл?

Шаг 2: изучи окружение. Он зашел внутрь и огляделся. Засохшая грязь на полу, но нет ботинок или туфель, с которых она отвалилась. Точно отпечаток ботинка, хоть он и не был следователем-криминалистом, но по размеру он был точно больше, чем размер ботинок Барри, и к тому же он сто лет не видел, чтобы Барри носил ботинки. Потом он заметил что-то зеленое, поднял, - это был свитер Барри. Получавшаяся картина ему не нравилась, сердце застучало чаще, мышцы напряглись. Он поднял взгляд. Даже присматриваться не пришлось, чтобы заметить, что рамку с фотографией сдвинули, и она висела криво, и понять, что что-то происходит.

Шаг 3: оцени улики. Что-то случилось с Барри.

Шаг 4: составь план. Шаг 5: действуй. Джо совместил последние два пункта, вытащил из кобуры пистолет и тихо закрыл за спиной дверь. Дело рук Уэллса? Он осмотрел гостиную и направился в кухню, когда заметил грязь на ступенях. Значит, наверху. Может, Барри вернулся домой раненый, пролетел через дверь, скинув вещи по пути внутрь? Но это не объясняло отпечаток ботинка.

Он пытался дышать тихо, чувствуя, будто выслеживает преступника в собственном доме, осторожно ступая там, где старые деревянные половицы не будут скрипеть. На полпути наверх он увидел, что дверь в комнату Барри была приоткрыта. Такого никогда не случалось, когда юноша спал, если только его не отвлекли настолько, что он даже не заметил... Джо скривился и приготовился к худшему. Может, Барри там вовсе не будет, или он будет ранен – дальше предположения не шли. Все остальное было бы слишком.  
Собравшись, он тихо преодолел последние несколько ступенек к двери, с пистолетом наготове. Вдохнув, он осторожно приоткрыл дверь шире, так чтобы можно было заглянуть внутрь, не больше, зная, что она скрипнет. И застыл от увиденного.

Барри, - его сын, Барри, - невредимый лежал на кровати, мирно спал, полунавалившись на... Леонарда Снарта?! Не надо было присматриваться, чтобы понять, что оба были обнажены, угол одеяла прикрывал – благодарение богу или богам наверху – их бедра, но и только, и даже задница Барри наполовину выглядывала. Их одежда кучками лежала на полу, лампа все еще горела, в воздухе висел запах секса. Джо почти подурнело. Нет, сначала он спустится вниз и выяснит, в какую такую альтернативную вселенную он угодил.

И если, оказавшись внизу, он случайно выпьет немного Johnny Walker Black Label, чтобы успокоить нервы, ну, никто его обвинять не станет.

***

Лен медленно проснулся, полуприкрытый мягким одеялом; ему было тепло и комфортно, и кто-то прижимался к боку, согревая теплом. Еще не вполне проснувшись, он уловил дыхание: кто-то выдохнул во сне, издав тихий звук, словно котенок. В комнате было достаточно светло, и он решил, что именно это его и разбудило – свет, просочившийся под закрытые веки, но ему было так удобно, что хотелось просто перевернуться на другой бок, обняв свернувшееся рядом тело. Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто это, и уперся носом в макушку, проморгался и увидел копну перепутанных темных волос и, наконец, лицо.

О.

Воспоминания о прошлой ночи нахлынули на него, выдернув из полусонного состояния.

О.

Ну, это, это было... что-то. Но он остался на всю ночь, чего обычно не делал, особенно если учесть, что хозяином дома был офицер полиции. Как бы ни было здорово поваляться в кровати и повторить прошлую ночь, наверное, лучше было бы ускользнуть, пока никто его не увидел, до того, как проснулся Барри. Лен не особо любил неловкие утренние пробуждения вдвоем.

Медленно и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Барри, Лен высвободился из его объятий, скользнул к краю кровати и встал, радуясь, что у нее нет изножья, через которое пришлось бы перебираться. К его удивлению, Барри едва пошевелился, даже когда Лен собрал вещи и оделся. Хорошо все же, что он оставил криопушку и парку в машине, - так было гораздо тише. 

Он бросил последний взгляд на расслабленно раскинувшегося на кровати спящего ангела: мягкую кожу подсвечивали лучи утреннего солнца. Честно говоря, картина получалась немного нереальная. Он заставил себя собраться и осторожно выскользнул за дверь спальни, прикрыл ее и прокрался вниз по первому пролету лестницы и выглянул из-за угла, высматривая детектива Уэста. Ничего не услышав, он тихо двинулся вниз по второму пролету и уже был внизу, собираясь заглянуть за угол, когда услышал: «Куда-то собираешься?»

Черт. То, что он оставил криопушку вместе с паркой, было меньшим из зол.

Он глубоко вздохнул, выпрямился в полный рост и шагнул на последнюю ступеньку. Детектив Уэст всего лишь человек. И этот человек стоял, прислонившись, у входа в – как оказалось – кухню (прошлой ночью у него не было времени осмотреться); пистолет был в кобуре на боку. Несмотря на попытку сохранить спокойный и бесстрастный вид, от него исходил едва сдерживаемый гнев.

Лен нацепил свою лучшую усмешку:

\- Дай угадаю: ты хочешь спросить, какие намерения у меня относительно твоего сына, а потом пригрозишь пристрелить меня?

\- Как раз думал об этом, - кажется, он не шутил.

\- Может, тогда пропустим этот этап? Потому что меня это навряд ли так уж впечатлит, - ответил Лен ледяным тоном.

Детектив Уэст угрожающе двинулся в его сторону, разозленный. Лен вполне мог представить, сколько преступников – и подследственных, и прочих, - теряли присутствие духа от его гнева. Но у Лена было достаточно опыта обращения с разозленными людьми. И все же он насторожился и почти уже готов был отступить.

\- И как именно ты собирался выкрутиться, Снарт? Ты пришел в мой дом и, - он вздохнул так, будто следующее слово ему пришлось выдавить из себя, - соблазнил моего сына, и думаешь, что я спущу это тебе с рук? Что я неожиданно не отправлю твою несчастную задницу в тюрьму, где ей самое место?

Лен развернулся и встал прямо напротив Уэста, расставив ноги и скрестив руки на груди. Он склонил голову набок и сузил глаза:

\- Ты же знаешь, что будет с тайной личности Барри, если попытаешься это сделать, так, детектив?

Джо распахнул глаза – не от удивления, а от гнева. Он сделал шаг к Лену и направил на него палец, как будто собираясь предостеречь его.

\- Посмей только, - голос звучал тихо, может, чтобы не разбудить Барри, но с явно сдерживаемым гневом. – Если навредишь ему, клянусь Богом, Снарт, не будет на Земле места достаточно далекого, или пещеры достаточно глубокой, где бы ты смог скрыться, - я тебя найду и прикончу.

К чести детектива Уэста, Лен воспринял его слова серьезно, поверив каждому слову. Волоски на загривке встали дыбом, а спина напряглась, когда всколыхнулась его собственная злость.

\- И как, по-твоему, все это будет, Уэст? - прозвучало снисходительно, да и ладно. – Что, думаешь, я и перевернусь и задушу Барри, пока он спит? Нагрублю и посмотрю, что будет? И что ты думаешь защищать от меня теперь — от большого злого Капиана Колда?

\- Если раскроешь тайну его личности, этого будет вполне достаточно, Снарт.

\- Ну, Флэш вполне может сам справится, Уэст.

\- Ну, Флэш – мой сын, Снарт, и он хороший человек. Он хочет верить в хорошее в людях, поэтому не понимает, что человек вроде тебя, - слова буквально сочились ядом, - просто поиграет с ним, с его чувствами, а потом бросит лицом к лицу с Дэдлайном, убедив сделать Бог знает что еще.

Ах, так Уэст решил, что Лен манипулирует Барри. Если так подумать, это было бы просто сделать, но...

\- Ну и к чему мне это все, а, детектив? Думаешь, я внезапно уговорю его присоединиться к теплой компании Негодяев? Мы оба знаем, что Барри на такое не пойдет.

\- Не знаю, что ты там задумал, но точно знаю, что Капитан Колд не может оказаться в спальне Флэша просто так.

Он фыркнул, вновь обретя некоторое спокойствие и уверенность, когда вполне уверился, что Уэст не будет пытаться взять его под арест прямо сейчас.

\- О нет, на это его причины, и в основном они связаны с...

\- Я не хочу ничего слышать, Снарт, на самом деле не хочу.

Он чуть отступил, едва не усмехнувшись:

\- Ты же знаешь, что он уже взрослый, так? Достаточно взрослый, чтобы принимать решения самостоятельно.

\- А ты знаешь, что взрослый он или нет, ты для него слишком стар, чтобы за ним ухлестывать, так?

Лен слегка кивнул, признавая это, на самом деле не особо переживая о более чем десятилетней разнице между ними. Уэст на этом отступил на шаг назад, руками проведя по отсутствующим волосам, словно по старой привычке, но перестал активно угрожать Лену, так что тот тоже немного расслабился.

\- Слушай, Снарт, перед тем, как ты уберешься из моего дома ко всем чертям, хочу сказать последнее... – Джо с минуту оценивающе разглядывал Леонарда, всматривался в лицо, и особенно в глаза, видимо, пытаясь разгадать секреты, которые, как он считал, скрывал Снарт. – Если все это с Барри не просто ради того, чтобы сбросить пар, не просто ради того, чтобы Колд и Флэш проверили пределы способностей друг друга, о которых я не знаю... и если он что-то значит для тебя, хоть что-то, уйди из его жизни и не вмешивайся больше.

\- А не наоборот, детектив? Я оставлю его в покое, если мне все ра...

\- Ты меня слышал, Снарт. Ни на секунду не поверю, что тебе важно мое мнение, если тебе плевать на Барри. А если не плевать, тогда ты понимаешь, что последнее, что ему нужно – убийца, вроде тебя, который тянет его на дно.

Они постояли еще немного в тяжелом молчании, потом Лен чуть поднял бровь, развернулся и ушел.

***

Леонард Снарт был тем еще напыщенным засранцем, и внутри у Джо все кипело еще час после того, как он ушел. Ему пришлось трижды останавливать себя от того, чтобы подняться наверх, разбудить Барри и все ему высказать, но он знал, что прежде чем увидит сына, нужно привести мысли в порядок. Он попытался обдумать, что скажет, какие вопросы задаст, о чем предупредит его. Но все казалось не тем, а внутри клокотало беспокойство.

И альянс со Снартом получал куда больше смысла с этой точки зрения, - не только совместная работа с ним, а то, как менялось лицо Барри, когда разговор заходил о Снарте, та история с тайной квартирой (которая вызывала все новые вопросы в свете открывшейся информации), и то, что он звал его «Лен», - ради всего святого, «Лен»! – и читал его дело с управлении. Дело лежало в сумке Джо, который заметил, что младший вчера позабыл его на столе, хотя мог прочитать его и вернуть в мгновение ока.

Он потряс головой, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Барри и Снарт, Барри и Леонард, Аллен и Снарт, Флэш и Колд. Это было как-то неправильно, разве нет? Потому что это Барри, Барри, добрый, светлый и хороший, не невинный, но искренний. Неравнодушный. И Снарт, хладнокровный убийца, всемирно признанный вор, питающий более чем заметный интерес к Флэшу. И который, это не было бы для Джо сюрпризом, с радостью использует влюбленность Барри, чтобы манипулировать им, одержать над Флэшем верх или добиться чего-то от него. От этого Джо начинал скрипеть зубами.

Ему абсолютно не хватило времени, чтобы подготовиться, когда он услышал, как наверху зашумел душ. Джо взял себя в руки и начал готовить блинчики, поэтому что единственное, в чем он был уверен – Барри будет голоден. Он старательно не думал, почему, или сколько энергии Барри потратил прошлой ночью.

И все же слишком скоро Джо услышал шаги Барри, спускавшегося по лестнице. Он дождался, когда Барри дошел до кухни, уже одетый на работу, и бодро поприветствовал его «Привет, Джо», а потом повернулся, продемонстрировав Барри хмурое выражение лица. Улыбка мгновенно исчезла.

\- Так когда ты собирался рассказать мне, что тебя со Снартом объединяет не только это дело с мета-человеком?

\- О, боже – Джо, ты, откуда ты...

\- Я вернулся домой несколько часов назад, дверь в твою комнату была открыта, и вы двое лежали в обнимку...

\- Ты нас видел? Подожди – ты видел Лена? Ты говорил с ним, - Джо, ты его арестовал?!

С точки зрения Джо, паника Барри была уже перебором.

\- Нет, Барри, я его не арестовал. Однако мы с ним мило поболтали перед тем, как он ушел.

Барри застонал и провел руками по волосам, глядя куда угодно, только не на Джо.

\- Может, потрудишься объяснить, почему мысль привести преступника в мой дом, спать с ним под моей крышей и лгать мне по этому поводу показалась тебе хорошей? – в конце голос зарокотал, потому что он сдерживался все утро.

\- Все не так! Он не собирался ничего красть, Джо, мы просто, просто...

\- И ты собирался «просто» продолжать мне врать об этом, да, Барри? Ты дважды говорил мне, что между тобой и Снартом ничего нет, даже дружбы, а теперь...

\- Потому что я знал, что ты разозлишься!

\- Еще бы я не разозлился! – он грохнул кулаком по стойке и глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться. Почувствовав запах горелого бекона, выругался и шагнул к плите, чтобы выключить конфорку. Это дало ему мгновение, чтобы собраться с мыслями и успокоиться, прежде чем он повернулся к Барри. Когда он развернулся, то увидел, что тот стоял в напряженной позе, словно приготовившись к драке, упрямо выставив вперед подбородок, но глаза его покраснели. Так всегда было с Барри: он мог одновременно разозлить Джо и побудить в нем желание сочувственно прикоснуться к нему, чтобы оградить от всех горестей, - постоянная дилемма родителя в том, как защитить своего ребенка.

\- Барри... я злюсь, потому что Снарт опасен, он преступник и убийца, и я не просто не желаю видеть его в своем доме, я не желаю видеть его рядом с тобой. Неважно, как ты это воспринимаешь, он тот еще сукин сын, он манипулирует людьми и он найдет какой-нибудь способ обратить это против тебя.

\- Джо, я...

\- Позволь мне закончить, - получилось слишком резко, поэтому он продолжил мягче. – Прошу, Барр, позволь мне закончить. Снарт – это современная версия преступного гения, - холодный, расчетливый; он не единожды попытался убить тебя, и попытается снова. Я знаю, тебе может казаться, что сейчас это все игрушки, но что бы ты ни думал о намерениях Снарта, обещаю тебе...

\- Неужели так трудно поверить, что я могу на самом деле нравиться ему, что я его привлекаю?

\- Что? Нет, конечно нет. Дело не в тебе, а в нем! Он манипулятор...

\- Ты не понимаешь, Джо! – Барри шагнул навстречу, опустив плечи и умоляюще разведя руки, - ты просто видишь здесь Лена и думаешь, что я делаю все, что захочет Капитан Колд, но это не так! Он утешал меня, когда я плакал из-за Уэллса и мамы. Он обнял меня, а потом поцеловал, и я в первый раз почувствовал себя в безопасности! Он ничего не просил, ничего, чего бы я не хотел дать, но он все равно подталкивает меня, бросает мне вызов, а я... я доверяю ему, я знаю, что зря, но доверяю больше, чем кому-либо сейчас. И он знает об этом! А все, что он сделал с этой информацией – позволил мне принести его сюда и... – голос Барри зазвучал тише, но кровь начала стучать в ушах Джо, - точки соединились, и думал он вовсе не про секс (это было вполне очевидно), а про... но тут Барри продолжил, - ...и мне не приходится лгать, когда я с ним, Джо. Он знает, что я Флэш, и знает, что я Барри, и теперь даже знает про Уэллса! И он никогда не лгал мне – ни разу – и я просто... это...

\- Барри... – он шагнул навстречу, говоря мягко, как разговаривал бы с маленьким перепуганным зверьком. – И когда же ты успел влюбиться в Леонарда Снарта?

У Барри все на лице было написано, звучало в голосе, отражалось в каждой линии его тела. Он был свидетелем всех его увлечений, влюбленности (в Айрис), и Джо знал разницу в том, как Барри огрызался, как выглядел, как искажалось его лицо, когда он был влюблен, но думал, что ничего не может с этим поделать. А Джо, ну, мог бы подумать, что нельзя влюбиться так быстро, только не по-настоящему. Это могло быть просто сильное увлечение. Но потом он вспомнил, что это Барри, у которого все происходило куда быстрее, чем у других, и может, это не было исключением. Он знал, что Снарт все еще может все испортить, совершить что-то непростительно, из-за чего Барри возненавидит его, но пока было похоже, что он занял место в сердце Барри и в нем обосновался. Должно произойти что-то на самом деле ужасное, чтобы разрушить это. И скорее всего, Барри каждую новую встречу с Капитаном Колдом будет проводить в надежде, что Лен изменится и полюбит его в ответ. Но люди не меняются, и Джо знал об этом, и из-за этого сердце его болело за сына.

\- Я... – руки Барри тряслись, не на супер-скорости, а с обычной Барри-расстроен-скоростью. – Я... – начал он снова, но, кажется, не мог окончить фразу. Джо обругал себя за то, что поднят это тему, но молчание Барри говорило больше, чем слова. Это все меняло.

\- Ох, Барри, - в два шага он оказался рядом с сыном, заключив его в объятия.

В душе Джо Уэст был реалистом, и реалии этого мира по большей части его пугали. Очень часто он боялся того, что яркий свет, исходящий от обоих его детей, когда-нибудь потускнеет. Он понятия не имел, как этому помешать. Потому изо все сил старался заботиться о них и их безопасности. Он знал, что не стоит пытаться защитить их от всего, да и не смог бы, на самом деле, но в мире, переполненном сумасшедшими учеными, мета-людьми и убийцами он просто не знал, что еще делать. Хотя в такие моменты он всегда вспоминал о том, что им на самом деле нужно, и что он всегда может им дать — любовь и поддержку. Поэтому он обнял Барри, как бывало, когда тот был маленьким, перепуганным мальчишкой, которого разбудил очередной страшный сон. Джо не мог защитить его от того, с чем он столкнется, никогда не мог, но по крайней мере мог дать Барри понять, что есть в его жизни люди, которые его любят, пусть Леонард Снарт и не был одним из них.

Он точно почувствовал момент, когда Барри из натянутой струны превратился в напуганного ребенка, которого помнил Джо. Напряжение Барри перешло в дрожь в попытке сдержать слезы, когда он обнял Джо в ответ. Джо едва расслышал, как он сдавленно прошептал:

\- Джо, что же я делаю?

Он всегда думал, что Айрис будет приводить домой плохих мальчиков, но в то же время не удивился, что именно за Барри ему приходилось волноваться. Поседеет он из-за этих детей. 

\- То, что и обычно, сынок, ты видишь лучшее в людях.

Барри выдал хриплый смешок и высвободился из рук Джо, втихаря вытирая глаза о его рукав. Лицо было нахмуренным, расстроенным, на нем отражалось то сардоническое выражение, которое возникало у Барри, только когда он ругал себя.

\- Это как когда я видел лучшее в докторе Уэллсе?

\- Барри... ты искренний, хороший человек, - в тебе столько светлого. И то, что ты видишь хорошее в людях — в Уэллсе, в Снарте, во всех — это дар, сынок, настоящий дар. - Барри открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но Джо продолжил. - Решения, которые эти люди принимали, их прошлое, настоящее и будущее будет определять их. Но твоя способность сочувствовать людям несмотря на это, именно это делает тебя тобой, Барри Аллен.

Барри, обнявший себя руками, выглядел весьма подавленным.

\- Как я мог влюбится в Лена, если я уже влюблен в Айрис? То есть, ничего не изменилось, и я просто... я знаю, что Лен за человек. И если я в него влюблен, то что это говорит обо мне?

Джо воспользовался моментом, достал несколько тарелок и вынул блинчики из духовки, где они подогревались. Бекон подгорел, но Джо знал, что Барри это не особо заботило, лишь бы была еда. Раскладывая еду, он честно пытался обдумать вопросы своего сына.

\- Послушай, - наконец сказал он, и облокотился о стойку, развернувшись лицом к Барри, который так и замер. - Не знаю, что должен ответить тебе на это, Барр. Но что я точно знаю, так это то, что можно любить больше одного человека одновременно, любить их одинаково и по-разному. - А еще он знал, что такая любовь всегда причиняет боль, но говорить это вслух было необязательно. Ему приходилось смотреть, как его дочь живет с этим каждый день, даже когда не может себе в этом признаться, и не хотел чтобы и его сын оказался в той же ситуации. - Если ты любишь двоих людей, это еще ничего не значит, кроме того, что у тебя большое сердце. Ну а то, что второй — это Сн... Леонард...

Он почувствовал волнение оттого, что собирался сказать, и помолчал, расставляя тарелки по столу, усадив Барри. Барри выглядел обеспокоенным, по подался вперед, готовый услышать то, что скажет Джо. Он пытался собраться с мыслями, но они все равно путались.

\- А Леонард... я не говорю, что что-то может оправдать то, что он сделал, или что я ему доверяю, скажу лишь, что любой человек заслуживает прощения, даже Капитан Колд. У Снарта была нелегкая жизнь, но если он решит измениться — я не говорю, что это произойдет — но если он на самом деле примет такое решение, думаю, ни для кого такое не было бы слишком поздно сделать... - даже если он не хотел, чтобы этого «кто-то» был рядом с его детьми. К сожалению, именно на это он уже никак не мог повлиять.

Взгляд Барри изменился, в глазах вновь вспыхнул огонь, почти как раньше, и вера — все та же вера в отца, в невозможное. Сердце Джо сжалось.

\- Не хочу давать тебе ложную надежду, Барр, правда не хочу. Я знаю что люди, в основном, на самом деле не меняются. Но, скажем так, я не виню тебя за то, что ты хочешь увидеть эту перемену, если она возможна.

\- То есть, ты не считаешь, что я сошел с ума из-за того... что я чувствую к нему, к кому-то вроде него?

Наконец, Джо отстранился, кинул на Барри последний оценивающий взгляд, а потом сказал то, что станет гвоздем в кое-чей гроб. Но это было правдой, и возможно, именно это Барри и нужно было услышать.

\- Сынок, я ни секунды не думал, что ты можешь влюбиться в кого-то по-настоящему испорченного, или хладнокровного психопата. Потому что ты можешь видеть хорошее в других, но только если это хорошее в них есть, Барри.

Джо едва не выдохнул с облегчением, когда Барри чуть улыбнулся ему и прошептал «спасибо».

\- А теперь давай — надо съесть остывшие блинчики, и ты уже опаздываешь на работу!

Потому что это было все, что следовало сказать по этому поводу.


	13. Тебя разве не учили не играть с едой?

Следующим вечером Барри, обегая город в костюме Флэша, остановил несколько мелких преступлений, попытку ограбления и угон машины, оставил преступников у дверей полицейского управления и вновь унесся прочь. В основном попадалась всякая мелочь, и он старался не отвлекаться, или по меньшей мере, чтобы его рассеянность не проскальзывала в разговорах по комму. Хотя не отвлекаться было трудно, потому что утренний разговор с Джо все еще звучал у него в голове, а стоило ему задуматься, тут же возникало фантомное ощущение пальцев Лена, танцующих по коже. Оно было именно фантомным, потому что большая часть синяков рассосалась к утру, приятная боль в пояснице еще ощущалась, когда он проснулся утром, но прошла, когда он добрался на работу, как будто даже тело хотело стереть свидетельства его грешка.

Сумбурные чувства, которые оставил разговор с Джо, лишь сильнее мешали его осмыслению. Вместо этого Барри представлял фантомные прикосновения, ощущение губ Лена на своем члене, как он просто вытянул из него крышесносный оргазм, а потом — пальцы внутри, растягивающие, попадающие прямо в простату, пока у Барри снова не встало, и он почти начал умолять о большем. Секс был жестким — слишком много и слишком быстро, но тело Барри жаждало этого, - чтобы Лен двигался быстрее, вжимаясь в него, ловя наслаждение от злых укусов Лена, пока тот трахал Барри. Воспоминания были такими яркими, что Барри пришлось раз или два за день ускользнуть с рабочего места, чтобы сбросить напряжение — пальцами внутри он пытался повторить ощущение Лена внутри него, но кажется, это не особо помогало. Даже сейчас, обегая город, он все еще не мог сосредоточиться.

Отчасти Барри хотел, чтобы Лен все еще был с ним в постели, когда он проснулся утром. Он предположил, что тот улизнул ночью – после того удара молнии Барри стал спать очень крепко, - ускорившийся метаболизм оказывал свое влияние, и теперь Барри было пушкой не поднять, особенно если учесть, что накануне он ел меньше, чем обычно. То, что теперь ему нужно было спать меньше, было хорошо, зато когда Барри спал, он был мертв для внешнего мира. С другой стороны, он почувствовал временное облегчение утром, потому что если Лен ушел, значит, Джо его не видел. Но если Джо так и так увидит их вместе, было бы куда приятнее проснуться рядом с Леном и насладиться утром.

Но теперь уже было ничего не поделать, и Барри отбросил эти мысли, когда Циско попросил его вернуться обратно в Стралабс.

\- В чем дело, Циско? – он повернул к Стралабс, но пока встал на месте, чтобы можно было договорить, потому что разговаривать на супер-скорости было не очень-то удобно, если он не сосредотачивался.

\- Просто хочу, чтобы ты вернулся и мы могли обсудить детали плана на сегодняшний вечер.

\- Сегодняшний вечер – а что сегодня будет?

В тоне Циско проскользнула озадаченность, а значит Барри упустил что-то очевидное.

\- Мерки, чувак, для того плана.

\- Мер– _что_? Ты имеешь в виду, что Л – Снарт...

\- Едет сюда? Да, как раз должен скоро быть. Я что, забыл сказать тебе?

Очевидно, забыл. Барри принесся обратно в лабораторию, сбросив скорость до нормальной, как только увидел Циско. 

\- Да, Циско, ты наверное забыл упомянуть эту часть плана. 

\- Барри! – Кейтлин вскочила с места, - Как думаешь, Мик Рори будет с ним и нам стоит спрятать все горючие вещества?

Если Рори будет с ним, наверное, им стоит спрятать вообще все, подумал Барри, все еще с горечью вспоминая то, что произошло в доме Джо Сантини.

\- Лен точно не появится в одиночку... когда он приедет?

\- Примерно через... пять минут? – ответил Циско, и Барри распахнул глаза.

\- Почему ты раньше меня не позвал назад?!

\- Не знаю, чувак, мне это особо важным не показалось, это же ты хотел с ним работать!

Барри вздохнул и потер виски.

\- Это не значит, что нужно тащить его в Стралабс, Циско! – Тот скривился, и Барри подумал, что ведет себя, как козел. – Слушай, я просто не понял, что тебе правда нужно будет снять с него мерки, чтобы план удался, - и насколько все должно быть правдоподобно? То есть, может, мы можем просто...

\- Не-а, даже не продолжай. С такими широкими плечами он ни за что не влезет в твой костюм. И последнее, что тебе нужно, — чтобы Дэдлайн разгадал маскарад.

Конечно, он был прав, и в план входили некоторые уловки.

\- И когда это вы с ним успели решить, что он придет сюда, чтобы ты снял с него мерки?

\- Барри... - вклинилась Кейтлин в тот же момент, когда Циско начал объяснять, что он болтал с Лизой и - что? - но она продолжила. - Рори или не Рори, но я хочу знать, надо ли мне...

Раздался сигнал системы безопасности, и все собрались вокруг монитора, на котором был главный вход: перед ним стоял Лен в своей фирменной парке, один. Что ж, это было интересно; холодок прошелся по спине при виде Снарта, который поднял взгляд и усмехнулся, глядя прямо в камеру видеонаблюдения, и чуть махнул рукой, даже скорее шевельнул пальцами. Еще и суток не прошло с тех пор, как эти пальцы творили в нем невероятные вещи. Барри сглотнул, стараясь не покраснеть при Циско и Кейтлин.

\- А вот и ответ, - пробормотал Циско; он будто был разочарован, что Лиза не пришла? Да что вообще здесь происходит? Но спросить Барри так и не успел, потому что в комнату вкатился доктор Уэллс, будто привлеченный сигналом тревоги. Циско по внутренней связи направлял Лена к их комнате в центре управления.

\- Полагаю, наконец-то прибыл мистер Снарт?

Ну здорово, даже он был в курсе. Барри правда жалел, что Циско не сказал ничего раньше, потому что на самом деле не хотел видеть Уэллса и Лена в одной комнате. О чем Лен знал, ну или догадывался. Вот засранец, неудивительно, что он договорился обо всем с Циско через Лизу, вместо того чтобы обсудить идею с Барри. И если и было на кого обижаться, Барри точно знал, на кого.

\- Да, похоже на то, - он небрежно махнул в сторону монитора, избегая смотреть на Уэллса, вместо этого сняв шлем. Не было смысла прятать лицо от одного Лена. И где-то внутри него, хотя сейчас он был раздражен и пытался подавить это, было желание увидеть Лена снова, без масок, костюмов и кривляний. Уэллс, - присутствие которого Барри ощущал очень остро, когда они были в одном помещении, - настороженно посмотрел на кран и пробормотал себе под нос «почти что в постели с врагом».

Барри едва не подскочил на месте, услышав это, и издал придушенное «что...», а потом сообразил, что это всего лишь фигура речи. 

\- Ну, все... - попытался он скрыть смущение, - могло быть и хуже. Мы могли работать с Рэтэвэем. - Он издал смешок. Уэллс посмотрел на него так, будто Барри сошел с ума. - Снова, то есть, потому что Циско — да. - Он сделал жест и потом опустил руки, окончательно смешавшись. Чудесно, встреча не задалась, даже не начавшись.

\- Так-так, - Барри резко обернулся на звук знакомого задумчивого голоса. - Вся шайка в сборе. Милое местечко. - Лен вальяжно вошел в помещение и огляделся, держась обыденно, но глазами цепко сканируя каждую деталь. В воздухе повисло напряжение, в комнате словно похолодало. Циско, Кейтлин и Барри напряженно замерли на своих местах, когда он вошел. Уэллс, явно не впечатленный, выехал вперед.

\- Добро пожаловать в Старлабс, мистер Снарт. Я Харрисон Уэллс. Очень рад наконец-то с вами познакомиться.

Он остановился в нескольких фута от Лена и Барри, наблюдая, как эти двое меряют друг друга взглядами. 

\- Взаимно, доктор. - С этими словами Лен, изогнув бровь, посмотрел на Барри, одним взглядом говоря очень многое.

Циско избрал именно этот момент, чтобы подскочить к ним, держа планшет, с ручкой за ухом, как всегда излучая смесь гениальности и волнения, отчего он всегда становился неуклюжим. Он уронил какие-то ручки, чем довольно быстро разрушил напряжение, воцарившееся в комнате, а заодно и внутри Барри. Он выдохнул, только сейчас поняв, что сдерживал дыхание.

\- Циско, рад познакомится. А это доктор Сноу, - Лен склонил голову в ее сторону. Она не ответила на приветствие. - Кое-кто тут _холоден_.

\- Мистер Снарт, - Уэллс подкатил кресло так, что оно оказалось между Кейтлин и Леном? несмотря на то, что их разделяло полкомнаты. Барри внутренне застонал и пожалел, что не может разделить этих двоих. - С должным уважением, мы рады вам помочь в поимке этого наемника, Дэдлайна, но прошу вас помнить — в Старлабс вы гость и должны вести себя с сотрудниками уважительно.

_Только не сболтни какую-нибудь глупость, только не сболтни какую-нибудь глу..._

\- Конечно, доктор. Я высоко ценю ваш персонал и благодарен за... _содействие_.

Барри был уверен, что где-то здесь кроется двусмысленность. И собирался пристукнуть Лена, как только ему выпадет шанс. Лен развернулся спиной к Барри.

\- Ну что, приступим?

Слава богу. Барри едва не вздохнул, когда эта небольшая пикировка закончилась.

\- Э, да — эй, Циско, куда..?

\- Следуйте за мной, ребята.

Барри уже собрался идти за ним, когда услышал:

\- Мистер Аллен, на пару слов?

Он даже не попытался скрыть раздражение, когда обернулся к Уэллсу, бросив взгляд через плечо.

\- Я буду здесь.

Циско лишь посмотрел на них, потом снова на Лена, занервничав чуть сильнее. Лен посмотрел на Уэллса, но потом ему пришлось повернуться и пойти вслед за Циско. Барри дождался, когда они выйдут из комнаты, слушая их удаляющиеся шаги по коридору, а потом повернулся к Уэллсу.

\- Есть причина, почему вы оставили Циско наедине с человеком, который похитил его, когда в прошлый раз они оказались вместе в одном помещении?

\- В прошлый раз они оказались в одном и том же месте вчера в депо, и что-то не припоминаю, чтобы кого-то похитили.

\- Вы знаете, о чем я...

\- Знаю, но это займет всего минуту, и Кейтлин увидит на мониторах, если Снарт попытается что-то сделать. Я уверен, Циско вполне способен продержаться это время сам.

Барри все равно внутренне возмутился, но уступил доводу и вышел вслед за Уэллсом в смежную комнату, покинув Кейтлин. Он дождался, пока Уэллс к нему развернется, и встал напротив, скрестив руки.

\- Барри, я хотел бы знать, если Снарт когда-либо выходил – или хотя бы пытался выйти – с тобой на контакт, помимо совместных поисков этого мета-человека.

Вот черт. Уэллс был слишком проницателен. Барри подумал, что он никак не мог прознать про него и Лена. 

\- Чт... э, зачем ему делать это - то есть, вы же в курсе всех наших встреч, - он махнул рукой, чтобы обозначить... нечто. Искренность слов? Он немедленно убрал руку и почесал затылок, пытаясь выглядеть как ни в чем ни бывало. – Зачем ему искать встреч со мной?

\- Потому что ты Флэш, Барри, а он давно показал, что всегда рад надавить на все слабые места, которые нашел в прошлом человека.

Барри вспомнил про случай в поезде, и во рту стало горько.

\- Не думаю, что заботу о других можно назвать слабостью, доктор Уэллс.

\- Я не про то говорю, Барри, - теперь уже Уэллс выглядел раздраженным. – Мистер Снарт использовал не только тебя, но и Циско и других, и я хотел _предостеречь_ тебя...

\- Нет никакой опасности, доктор Уэллс, - Барри сказал себе не лезть в бутылку и отвечать спокойно. – Но спасибо. И я вам скажу, если он попытается... подобраться ко мне. Но сейчас, думаю, мне лучше пойти посмотреть, как там Циско.

\- Да, спасибо, Барри. Думаю, он обрадуется твоему присутствию. – Он махнул рукой в сторону двери, а Барри других намеков не требовалось. Он выскочил их комнаты и направился по коридору на голос Циско, звучавший из одной из старых больничных палат. Он был уверен, что это та самая комната, где он лежал, когда был в коме – ну, странно.

И Барри, конечно, знал, - хотя толком об этом не думал, - что увидит, когда влетел в комнату. Лен стоял в одной майке и облегающих боксерах, вытянув руки вдоль боков; остальная одежда была сложена на столе. Плохое настроение Барри сразу испарилось, а в горле неожиданно пересохло, и он замер в дверном проеме, не зная, куда смотреть. Циско, вооружившись портновской лентой, измерял длину левой руки Снарта, занося записи в планшет, а потом заметил Барри.

\- Привет, чувак, ты вовремя, - в голосе Циско все еще слышалось напряжение.

\- Хм, привет? - Барри по-прежнему стоял в дверях, пытаясь принять беспечный вид, словно не его глаза жадно впивались в каждый дюйм обнаженной кожи тела Лена, длинные ноги, мускулистый торс под тонкой майкой, сильные руки. Пока Циско просматривал записи, чтобы понять, что дальше, Лен поймал взгляд Барри и усмехнулся. Он точно знал, что у того на уме.

\- Все путем, чувак, - продолжил Циско, растянув ленту, чтобы измерить обхват груди Лена, бормоча извинения за то, что нарушил его личное пространство. По тому, что он не делал никаких комментариев типа «я в этом деле профан», Барри понял, что Циско на самом деле неуютно, и напомнил себе, что сюда пришел не для того, чтобы попялиться на Лена. Он шагнул ближе.

\- Помощь нужна? Я могу снимать мерки, а ты — записывать. - Да, весьма бескорыстное предложение.

Он успел заметить, как Лен прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, и спрятал улыбку, когда Циско отступил от него.

\- А давай, так дело пойдет быстрее.

Барри понял, что тоже пытается не рассмеяться, когда принимал из рук Циско ленту, - было так глупо ощущать, что его словно не поймали на мелком озорстве, но веселье, плясавшее в глазах Лена, было заразительным, да и он давно не смеялся по такому дурацкому поводу. Он почувствовал, что настроение поднялось еще больше, а уж если ему придется обнять Лена, пока они вместе разделяют эту шутку для двоих, - тем лучше.

\- Если вы, ребята, решите бросить борьбу с преступностью, серьезно подумайте над тем, чтобы открыть ателье. Вы уделяете такое внимание к деталям костюма, который будет работать просто приманкой, что половина ателье в городе просто не выдержит конкуренции.

\- Да-да, Колд, тебе бы точно понравилось, если бы мы ушли в отставку, - Циско явно еще не понимал шуток Лена. Барри же мог сказать, что это был странный комплимент в его духе.

\- Что теперь? - спросил он, чтобы отвлечь Циско — и себя — потому весьма трудно было просто стоять рядом и смотреть на полуобнаженного Лена, размышляя о его глупом чувстве юмора. Его должно было волновать, что Лен опять всем дирижирует, а не радостно хихикать, черт возьми.

\- Плечи.

Отлично. Он не спеша обошел вокруг Лена, чтобы измерить ширину его плеч, задержавшись на секунду, чтобы едва касаясь провести пальцами по сильным мускулам, потому что Циско со своего места ничего не мог увидеть, а подразнить Лена было единственным способом мести, пока они были в Старлабс. Жаль, что они были не одни, потому что задница Лена выглядела потрясающе и так и напрашивалась на пощупать. Вместо этого Барри встряхнулся и назвал цифру, а Циско продолжил давать указания — бедра, длина по внешней стороне ноги, по внутренней.

О, неужели не забавно, - стоять на коленях перед Леонардом, скользя лентой от ступни до промежности, по внутренней стороне бедра, взглядом упираясь во вполне определенную часть тела Лена, с которой он свел _весьма_ близкое знакомство прошлой ночью. Он почувствовал, как жар разливается по шее и щекам, убийственно глянув на Лена. Но тот, конечно, сумел сохранить невозмутимость, сдержанность и спокойствие. Барри с усилием сглотнул, глядя куда угодно, кроме Лена, когда поднялся на ноги.

\- Иииии на этом все, - Циско, казалось, чуть расслабился, (хоть кто-то их них двоих). - Один фальшивый костюм, будет сделано.

\- Отлично, - Лен потянулся и подошел к стопке с одеждой, начав с брюк. - Когда будет готово? Мы пустили слух, что собираемся выкрасть артефакт из передвижной выставки, когда его будут вести в музей Централ Сити в следующий четверг. - Он взял рубашку, и Барри мысленно попрощался с его руками, потом смотрел, как Лен прячет криопушку в кобуру.

\- Не сомневайся, чувак, все будет готово через сорок восемь часов, - ответил Циско. - Хорошо, что мы сняли мерки, ты бы ни за что не влез в костюм Барри, одни только плечи...

\- _Ну спасибо_ , Циско.

\- Чувак, я же не говорю, что это плохо! У тебя сложение бегуна, ну то есть, долговязый и... - он сделал жест в сторону Барри, который, видимо, должен был все показать. Барри лишь закатил глаза — да уж, сложение бегуна. Лен натягивал парку. Неужели она ему на самом деле нужна в помещении?

\- Если у вас все, ребята, мне правда пора по делам.

\- Я тебя провожу, - отозвался Барри с излишним энтузиазмом, судя по озадаченному взгляду Циско. - Не хочу, чтобы ты заблудился — Старлабс большое здание.

\- Конечно, Барри. Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы я тут слонялся, но я тебя понимаю, - в его голосе прозвучала точно рассчитанная толика снисхождения. – После тебя. – Он отступил в сторону и вышел вслед за Барри, попрощавшись с Циско. И потом они двинулись по длинным коридорам Старлабс.

\- Что ж, это было весело.

Теперь, когда они свернули за угол и Циско не мог его услышать, голос Лена прозвучал более расслаблено. Барри кинул на него напряженный взгляд и постарался кратко кивнуть в направлении камер видеонаблюдения вдоль коридора. Лен стрельнул глазами вверх, и Барри убедился, что он все понял.

\- Если под «весело» ты понимаешь все наши усилия ради поимки одного-единственного мета-человека, который охотится лишь за _тобой_ и твоими друзьями...

\- Да ладно, Флэш, - поддел Лен, - я думал, в этом для тебя с друзьями смысл жизни. Только не говори, что тебе не по душе эти маленькие приключения.

В этой фразе тоже был скрытый смысл, или Барри лишь показалось?

\- Можно и так сказать. Но было бы еще больше по душе, если бы ты не заявился нежданно с Старлабс.

\- Циско меня _вполне_ ожидал.

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я.

Лен хмыкнул.

\- И что, упустить возможность навестить твою славную команду? Ни за что.

Наконец они вышли на улицу через главный вход, дыша освежающей ночной прохладой.

Барри пожалел, что прогулка вышла короткой, и что нельзя было побыть с Леном еще немного. Сразу вслед за этой мыслью пришло ощущение смутного беспокойства, когда он вспомнил слова Джо из утреннего разговора, те самые, о которых он старался не думать весь день, - о его чувствах к Лену, о том, куда все это может привести. Одно дело – секс ради секса, но желание проводить время в его компании, делить с ним шутки только для двоих, общаться намеками, понимать друг друга по выражению лица, - это совсем другое. И куда все это двигалось...

Он сглотнул, жалея, что не может придумать, что сказать. Взглянув в ярко-синие глаза Лена, Барри увидел в них тень того же смятения; хотя, возможно, он это на самом деле придумал. Сердце застучало быстрее; он знал, что камера смотрит ему в спину, и его лица не видно. Если бы Уэллс все видел, было бы плохо. Но Барри не хотел уйти просто так, поэтому произнес одними губами «позвони мне» прежде, чем успел все обдумать, и пошел обратно в здание, не дожидаясь ответа.


End file.
